Behind Closed Doors
by Alraya
Summary: Rated M for late chapters. By chance, a dwarf maiden with an unexplainable past, soon finds herself being recruited on a quest she did not expect. Unknowingly, her aid won't be limited to help retake the lost dwarf kingdom. Stubbornness will rival privacy dwarves hold so dear as their journey unfolds. Secrets will be safeguarded, but at what cost? Thorin/OC
1. Chapter 1

_For new readers, this story follows the first movie but not in its entirety.  
As I near the end, there will be unexpected twists to tie in with the novel for those who don't do well with change in Tolkien's work. (Like myself.) This doesn't portray how this story will end though. You'll just have to find out :)  
_

* * *

Night had fallen, but it was no prelude to the silence and calm atmosphere that should have followed. The dwarves filled their current chamber with laughter and chatter, surrounded by the flames from a fire dancing on the smooth, curved walls and scenery. No one would have guessed that earlier that day, they were running from a pack of wargs and orcs. Neither would any have assumed that they would end up in the elven city of Rivendell.

The always optimistic dwarf Bofur, took a piece of sausage from the fire as his cousin propped a handful of green vegetables over the open flame. He was about to eat it, but saw his massively overweight brother, Bombur, sitting on a table. "Bombur!"

Bofur threw the sausage at his brother, who caught it with ease and delight. Unfortunately, it was too late when the round dwarf realized what was about to ensue. The table split and caused the dwarf and all the food resting on his lap to fall to the ground in a heap. Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter.

Moments later, Gandalf, Thorin, Balin and Bilbo returned from a council with Lord Elrond. The hobbit took a seat closest to the fire as a plate of freshly cooked meat was shoved into his hands.

"Eat up!" Bofur said cheerfully. He tipped his winged hat to Bilbo, who accepted the food without question. Thorin watched his company before turning to the wizard standing next to him.

"We will leave at dawn."

Gandalf gestured in agreement, "I must take my leave, but I will meet back with you at the Misty Mountains. Wait for me there."

"Very well."

He gave the two dwarves another nod before excusing himself. Balin went and took a seat on the floor next to Dwalin and the others. Thorin watched the wizard turn his back before making his own way to his company, and the relaxing atmosphere of food and more laughter.

Gandalf had walked down the corridor to a maze of staircases before something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. A small being was walking further down the same hall, away from him. Something in the back of his mind urged the wizard to call out to the individual. Sure enough, it stopped and spun around in surprise. He made his way over with a gentle smile.

"My friend, it has been a long time."

* * *

Back in the dwarves' chamber, the upbeat mood had settled, food and dishes cleared, and so they began organizing themselves for a much needed rest. Morning would bring out a long day of traveling.

It wasn't until Gandalf returned to the company, when eyes fell upon the one who accompanied him. The only noise came from the crackling of the fire that continued to burn in the center of the stone floor. Thorin stepped forward.

"Gandalf-"

Everyone remained silent, whether it was due to the stern expression on their leader's face or the appearance of Gandalf's companion who stood a bit further behind, they weren't quite certain.

"Allow me to introduce a friend. This is Élarinya, a dwarf from the Blue Mountains. I caught her just as she was on her way to leave."

The female dwarf bowed to her watchers. Dark brown waves caressed her face as she did so, while brown eyes remained ever watchful. Two strands of braids partially held back her hair as they joined at the rear, held in a silver ring. Another smaller strand was braided in front of her left ear, completely tinted in silver. Her frame wasn't as bulky with armor and weight as any other modern dwarf woman, but slightly slender. Dark purple garments accented her features in the firelight as the flames danced in her eyes, over iron buckles and leather straps holding in place weapons and necessities.

"Gandalf, what is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked none too pleased.

"Élarinya, this is Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our Company." He motioned to the one who had spoken, ignoring the protest. Gandalf's demeanor remained optimistic in his newfound companion. She bowed once more in respect.

"Gandalf briefed me about your quest to retake Erebor, and has asked me to lend my services if I wished. And if you would accept it. I do not seek treasure, nor will anyone be held accountable for my safety. No offense will be taken if you decline this sudden offer either." Her voice took the dwarves by surprise. There was a subtle hint of raspiness, but barely audible like the substantial amount found in most dwarf women. It sounded beautiful. However, she wasn't perfect, no. The lack of beard had already taken hold of their wondering gazes. She presumed the lack of questioning now would come around in the near future, _if_ there was a future to be had.

Thorin glowered at the wizard for bringing an unexpected extra into his company without approval. One by one, the other dwarves went to introduce themselves to their new acquaintance as Gandalf stepped aside with their leader.

"She will _not_ be joining us." Thorin stated boldly. "She can't."

"That is not for you to solely decide. It was an unexpected surprise, yes, but Élarinya is a skilled fighter regardless of her gender and has fought her share of battles. I guarantee she will become a valuable member of this company when the need arises. Now, feel free to question her abilities as far as you wish, but you must trust me with this as well."

Thorin faced away in slight anger. Gandalf straightened his stature and extended his hand slightly for the dwarf to lead on, back to their group. Everyone parted as Thorin rejoined, except for Bilbo who remained at the dwarf maiden's side. It only took a moment for him to slip away as Élarinya came face to face with the stern leader. Some had worried looks, unsure of what was to follow. She straightened herself with assertion.

"What combat experience do you have that would make you valuable to this company?"

A grin threatened to tug at the corners of her soft, pale lips. It was only natural for him to make judgement primarily on her fighting skills. "My training was guided by a blacksmith and those willing to lend advice. I've fought many enemies throughout my journeys; thieves, petty rangers who've never used an axe or sword in their lives, some orcs, but mostly goblins."

"Orcs?" Thorin raised a brow out of curiosity. His expression told her that he didn't believe her words.

"Yes. During one of my travels, I was alone and surrounded by three orcs roaming west of the Blue Mountains, outside a small town's borders. They captured me during the night, but only briefly until I was able to evade a definitive imprisonment by killing them."

The dwarves mumbled amongst themselves inquisitively by her story. Her words had raised an interest with the remaining members and Gandalf couldn't help but smile in success.

"How did you manage to kill them by yourself?" Bilbo asked. Élarinya smiled at the innocent question and unsheathed a well-crafted dagger from her belt.

"With this," she responded, twirling the black handle between her fingers with ease, "and a flowing move no one else could perform."

She noticed their curiosity skyrocket. The two younger dwarves sitting at the back exchanged looks before flashing a smile at the other.

"What is this _secret_ move of yours?" The blond one asked. Thorin looked back at the boy and turned to their guest. She observed the exchange.

"It was something I learned several generations ago." Eager faces urged her to continue with details, but she thought of a better idea. "I could show you, if that's alright."

Élarinya set aside her dagger and belongings on the floor before receiving a confirming nod from the wizard, which had gone unnoticed by the others. They were too consumed watching her every move. Gandalf took some enjoyment in this new, unfolding plan.

"First, I'll need volunteers to help with the demonstration." She scanned the group for any takers.

"We'll do it."

The two young dwarves who had introduced themselves earlier as brothers, Fili and Kili, walked over.

"I promise this won't cause any harm." She assured.

"No need to worry about hurting us." Fili, the blond, had confirmed with a grin.

Kili stood next to him; an even wider grin plastered his face. "Just tell us what to do."

Élarinya returned the smile. They were keen to start, but wouldn't expect what was to follow. She glanced at the group eagerly watching before turning to the two younger ones.

"Alright...umm?"

"Fili."

"I want you to stand behind me and place an arm around my shoulders in a tight hold. Use the other to brace yourself in a lock."

Fili did as he was told, being careful not to strangle her breathless in the process. "Like this?"

"Yes, pretend that I am your prisoner. Don't let me escape." She looked at Kili who stood in front of them, full of excitement.

"Kili." He stated.

"Kili, I want you to pretend that you're holding a sword and on my mark, you will try to 'kill' me. Fili, do not move at all. You are to keep me restrained. Understood?"

"Understood."

She attempted to break free from Fili's grasp, squirming in his arms. Surprised, he let her go.

"What did I say, Master Fili: don't let me escape." Chuckles strained the silence.

"You moved so suddenly, I thought-"

"It was a test." She gave a reassuring smile as they got back into position. "Ready?"

Both dwarves responded in unison.

"Mark!"

Kili lunged forward with his invisible weapon as if to stab the dwarf woman in the chest. What came next was so sudden; it left both dwarves on their hands and backsides. Élarinya struggled in Fili's hold as intended, but the moment Kili lunged close, her body went limp. This resulted in Fili suddenly loosening his hold from an unexpected change in body weight distribution. It led to a few moments of freedom for her to break free from his grasp and immobilize both dwarves to the ground single-handedly.

Gasps and bouts of excitement and disbelief quickly filled the chamber. Élarinya smiled down at the two, their faces riddled with confusion as they laughed at the other. She offered a hand to one, but instinctively reached for her dagger on the floor instead and spun around in a blur on her knees.

Metal clashed and reverberated through the halls. The room fell tranquil once more. No one spoke a word, or dared to move a muscle.

"You said there were three."

Élarinya studied blue eyes in unexpected amazement. "That I did."

"Your reflexes are good." Thorin stated. He too held a small dagger in his hand. The very one that met hers. Neither one eased the force from their blade. His features were expressionless as his eyes pondered the events he had seen. He lifted the pressure off her blade and lowered his weapon. "Whether you will become a valuable asset or not, that remains to be seen."

He made brief contact with Gandalf as he walked away. Élarinya had received a subtle note of encouragement from Gandalf's features once the leader turned his back to her. She was now part of this assembly. The wizard excused himself for the final time that night and took his leave.

"Get rest. We leave in a few hours." The dwarves rushed to gather their possessions before retiring to their makeshift beds on the stone floor. Bilbo noticed a reticent uncertainty from their recent addition.

"There's a spot here."

Élarinya looked up at the small hobbit. He pointed beside him.

"Thank you...burglar?" She chuckled.

"Bilbo." He smiled.

"I _will_ remember everyone's name in due time."

She was gracious for the offer and organized herself next to her new, potential friend. Thoughts soon clouded her mind as she fell into a light sleep. The long journey ahead will surely lead to an interrogation of questions. Part of her was alright with that. Most of the dwarves already took a liking to the maiden, especially the younger ones and their hobbit burglar, Bilbo. Despite the unexpected turn of events and a change of plans, her interest delved into the uncertainty and interest with this company.

Unbeknownst to all parties involved, there was a far greater purpose from this chance meeting.

* * *

_Thank you in advance for your interest in this story!  
_

_Élarinya – (Ell-are-in-ya)  
_

_The Hobbit (c) J.R.R. Tolkien_


	2. Chapter 2

The rising sun bathed dawn in a golden glow. One by one, each member of the company stirred from sleep and snoring, and awoke to the rays shining in their faces. Leaving was an immediate welcoming thought for most. Grunts and grumbles escaped those still wanting more rest as they gathered their effects in a timely manner and made way for the hidden passage out of Rivendell.

Thorin stopped and overlooked the elven city they were about to leave behind. He had been displeased with Gandalf's initial actions of leading them here, but they certainly found answers to their questions regarding the map and key. _That_, he couldn't argue over. Durin's Day would soon be upon them and he had no intentions of seeking refuge with any more elves. Balin was appointed to lead on as he was most familiar with the route. The sooner they were gone, the further they would be from the elves. It didn't matter to Thorin whether or not Gandalf caught up. He just wanted to be far away from their current location and closer to their destination.

The leader eyed the hobbit and their newest addition bringing up the back. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Bilbo took one last look at Rivendell before following the others.

By early afternoon, the company had found a good pass over the mountain range. Danger was not fooled, for every wrong step it lurked. They continued over the mountain-tops before coming down to a hilly field. Fortunately, the skies were clear, but the heat from the afternoon sun beamed down on them.

Thorin allowed a short rest under a shaded embankment with a partial waterfall before moving on to the next checkpoint: the Misty Mountains. Éla caught his eye before observing his nephews who plopped themselves on the grass. Everyone seemed to do the same from exhaustion. No one conversed during this time as they caught a much needed breath.

Alas, there were conjointly several more long days of weary travelling to endure prior to reaching their objective...

On the thirteenth day, a few hours past well into the evening before they reached the summit of the Misty Mountains, still pressing forward. Conversation was scarce as the pace Thorin had set distanced each member from the other. The only ones relatively close together were Kili and Fili, who were ahead of Élarinya and Bilbo. Bofur was several meters behind her with Nori bringing up the very rear. The hobbit's pace slowed, allowing the female dwarf to catch up.

"So, what brought you to Rivendell?" He asked politely. His question took her none by surprise. In fact, she was relieved to have some form of communication after nearly going a full day in silence. The beauty of the landscape could only entertain for so long.

"Exploration...and a bit of curiosity. I had set a goal to travel as far eastwards as I could in half a year, before returning to my home in the Blue Mountains. Well, what may be left of it if burglars and thieves haven't already raided through the front door." She winked at the last remark.

He caught on to her humor. "I'm no burglar."

She smiled at his honesty. "Gandalf said you were, but I guess time shall tell. Mind you, Nori appears to have more burglar potential than yourself. You may be in luck."

"What makes you say that?"

"I caught him attempting to hide a few elvish souvenirs in his sack before we left. Small stuff."

Bilbo stole a glance from behind. Bofur was the only one in sight for a mere second before the rest rounded a boulder.

"Are you friends with the elves?"

Élarinya thought about her answer. "You could say that. I'm also acquainted with small towns of men, south of the Blue Mountains as well."

"You don't hate them like the other dwarves for what they did: for not helping?"

She followed him around another tight corner of sharp rocks, being careful of her footing. She was glad he didn't notice the uneasiness that settled in from his question. She was even more thankful that the other dwarves weren't in earshot.

"I can't change the past nor can I change their actions, even our own for that matter. We were dealing with a dragon back then and the possibility of one now. Those who stood their ground and fought were honored, but the Elvenking chose to avoid the risk of losing his kin to such a mighty foe." She paused, losing herself in thought. "There was nothing any dwarf could have done in such little time. All I remember was being told to run."

And here she was now, aiding this small company in retaking their homeland. None of them knew if the dragon was truly gone; however, that hadn't dampened their determination in the slightest.

"What about the quest? Do you believe we'll be able to take back your home?" Bilbo was full of questions. She figured he was more curious than attempting to make small-talk.

"I can't say." Élarinya pondered the idea. He seemed distraught by her answer.

"Everything is an unknown, but that's half the fun. Even if things don't go as planned, it will definitely be something to remember."

Bilbo remained silent. Dread glazed his eyes, if only briefly as he cleared his throat in discomfort.

"Have a bit of faith, Master Baggins." He looked up at a reassuring face.

"Bilbo is fine." He corrected with a half-smile.

"Éla."

Up ahead, Fili tapped his younger brother on the shoulder and pointed over his own. Both grinned at the other and fell back to the hobbit and maiden's position.

"What are you two talking about?" Kili asked cheekily.

"It's rude to butt into a conversation, Master Kili. Since you must know, we were discussing the weather." She retorted wittily. "Weren't you taught any manners from your parents?"

"We were raised by our mother, but trained and guided strictly by our uncle." Fili explained, proudly holding one of his swords and sliced the air in front of him.

She laughed at their pretentious mannerisms. "Your uncle obviously has more work to do."

Kili appeared vaguely offended. "Thorin can be hard on us sometimes, but we do learn from the best! Even if we cause some trouble for him..."

"Thorin's your uncle?"

"You didn't know?" Fili asked rather surprised.

Surprise didn't come close to explaining Éla's reaction to the brothers' statement. "Well, no. Gandalf never mentioned any relations between the members of the company other than explaining Thorin's identity."

The two became amused over this sudden development.

"Everyone's related to each other in some way. Kili here is my younger brother." Fili began, placing an arm around his sibling's shoulder. "Then there's Oin and Gloin. Bifur, the one with an axe stuck in his head, is Bofur and Bombur's cousin. Then there's Dori, Nori and Ori, who's the youngest."

He paused and pointed to the very back. "Balin and Dwalin are brothers too. They're pretty close to Thorin. Been in many battles together and such."

"I see the resemblance." She mused, waving the young brothers to push forward.

By now, the dwarves had finally reached a preferably distinguished path leading further into the mountains. The difficult terrain quickly closed the gap between the members as they were far more cautious of their footing on uneven, ragged rocks and narrow inclines.

Within the hour of climbing steep slopes to a more leveled terrain, the sky had darkened into the night. As Élarinya reached the top of the final incline, her footing slipped from a loose rock and slid back a few meters.

"Careful!" Dori shouted, placing a hand on her back to prevent the same from happening to him.

The path they followed became far too narrow for more than one individual to tread. Clouds blackened as the rain began pouring down. Élarinya brought her hood up, as did the others. It wasn't long until their trail further around the mountain became slick and thunder boomed overhead. She spent more time watching where she placed her feet over anything else.

Suddenly, a commotion had arisen in front. She glimpsed ahead to see Bilbo being pulled back and held to the rock wall. She could only imagine the fear from having almost fallen over the edge of the cliff.

"Boulder!" Dwalin screamed over the thunder. Someone grabbed Éla's shoulder and shoved her against the face of the rock, just in time as the boulder broke upon impact, taking out half the path as it fell into the dark abyss below.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin yelled.

"Well bless me!" Bofur hollered above the rain. "The legends are true; giants. Stone giants!"

They continued to take shelter against the rock. Opposite from them, a mound uncoiled itself from its embedded form within the mountain. It detached a chunk of rock and threw it over the company's position, slamming into another stone giant.

Within moments, the path began to tremble as the mountain split into two. It wasn't long before they realized they were standing on the legs of another giant. Éla and the others fought to keep their balance.

"Kili! Grab my hand!"

She turned around and saw the mountain had separated between Fili and pulled Kili away from the edge. Another boulder slammed into the giant they stood on, causing it to lose balance. The side Éla was on rammed into another cliff still attached to the mountain. They had just enough time to jump across before the giant became more unstable. As it attempted to stand, it was hit again, slowly moving past them. Fear spread through Éla's veins as the giant's legs crashed into the mountain ahead at great speeds, vanishing with their friends. She heard a yell escape Thorin, but couldn't make out any words over the wind and rain.

Once the remains of the giant fell, the others wasted no time and ran to the impact site. Relief swept over the group as the others were found in one piece, and alive, but it was short lived.

Bofur began frantically searching for something amiss. Éla was shoved closer to the rock wall as several dwarves lunged for the edge of the cliff. They hollered to the one dangling from the ledge: Bilbo. She remained frozen in place. Offering aid was of no use as there were far too many already leaning over the perimeter. In moments, Thorin jumped down and helped the hobbit back up. More commotion spread as their leader was pulled to safety.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar!" Dwalin exclaimed.

Éla went to help Bilbo to his feet, putting an arm around him to calm what almost became of his fate.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." Thorin voiced bitterly. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

They followed him near a barely visible entrance to a small cave. Bilbo remained between Éla and Bofur as they entered. She pitied the hobbit and wondered if Thorin felt the same about her presence among the company.

"Dwalin, search the back." The dwarf proceeded to do so as Thorin searched the remaining area. "Caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied."

"Nothing here."

The rest entered. Gloin took out an armful of wood and happily dropped it in the center of the cavern. "Alright, let's get a fire going."

"No, no fires in this place." Thorin exclaimed. "Get some rest. We leave at first light."

Éla watched the uneasiness spread from one member to the other. They would have to make-do without warmth and a hearty meal that night. She placed her bed roll next to the hobbit in an attempt to give him some comfort in knowing that he wasn't alone. A few had already succumbed to slumber.

From the corner of her vision, she caught Thorin watching her before scanning the others. The past several days she had noticed the subtle glances when they stopped for a break. He never approached her, nor did he say a word since their meeting in Rivendell. It intrigued her to know what he was thinking. Heir or not, she wouldn't dare meddle in such a conversation unless he chose to confront her first. That look of uncertainty and inquisitiveness were consistently embedded in his eyes. It sent chills down her spine every time and she couldn't understand why. She knew they trusted her almost as much as the hobbit, but his gaze continued to take an unexpected toll on her mind. She didn't quite care for it, yet didn't mind it either; the unexpected feeling frightened her. Putting the feeling aside, she settled next to the hobbit.

The storm continued to rumble in the distance as they all slowly fell asleep. It wasn't long afterwards when a cry of 'Wake up!' quickly stirred Éla from rest, before the sandy floor plummeted into a hollow hole. The dwarves were barrelled down a chute into a bristly, wooden basket. Éla barely sat up before her arm was yanked and her being pulled from beneath the pile by a cold, slimy hand. A horrible stench wrinkled her nose as eyes adjusted to the well lit underground.

Small, yellowish creatures no taller than herself ran past her to collect the others. Goblins.

The dwarves were dragged along rickety, wooden planks, deep within the mountain. Éla attempted to break the goblins' hold on her but to no prevail. Dwalin had even tried to fight them ahead, pushing one or two as it fell to its death. The vile creatures only strengthened their hold and further tightened ranks around them.

As they were hastily shoved to a large platform, she noticed a massive creature eyeing them venomously.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into _my_ kingdom?" The much larger, apparent goblin awaited an answer. Éla suspected that he was the intended ruler of this grotesque place he referred to as a kingdom. "Spies? Thieves? _ASSASSINS_?"

One of the smaller goblins broke away from the group. "Dwarves, your malevolence."

"Dwarves?!"

"Found 'em on the front porch." The one stated as a matter-of-fact.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" Protests and wiggling rendered useless as the creatures rid the dwarves of their weapons, even Éla's cleverly hidden dagger beneath her cloak and shirt.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The Goblin King ordered. No one answered. "Very well. If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!"

His words brought cheer among the ranks. "Bring out the bone crusher! Start with the youngest!"

The Great Goblin pointed to Ori, who was stunned with fear.

"Wait!"

Thorin made his way to the front of the group.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is: Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King bowed in mockery. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't _have_ a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you...nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak? An old enemy of yours: the pale orc, astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!"

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" The Goblin King turned to his scribe in laughter. "Send word to the pale orc. Tell him I found his prize."

The scribe wiped a note on its parchment then zipped down a pulley system into the dark. Once gone, the massive goblin turned back to the crowd of dwarves. He was about to speak when his eyes shifted behind the dwarf leader.

"What do we have here?"

Éla's muscles tensed as his focus turned to her.

"A female dwarf?! Such a rare piece of treasure you've brought along." He searched her male companions intriguingly. "Who does this dwarven beauty belong to?"

"I belong to no one." She responded cooly, shoving one of the small goblins holding her.

"Oh-ho! Feisty are we?" The Great Goblin took one step, leaning closer. Thorin tried to move in front but his efforts were halted by the other foul creatures. "I like feisty. If you belong to no one, then you'll belong to me. A fate quite fitting, I think."

Snickers and more cheer followed his verdict. "Bring her forth."

As the minions pushed the maiden forward, the other dwarves were restrained in protest.

"She belongs with us." Thorin objected. Éla looked back at him. Fear had stricken her and he saw it.

"Only a king can claim this prize."

The Goblin King took pleasure in their apprehension. He began to sing as the torture devices crept up the walkways. One goblin picked up Thorin's sword that lay on the ground, before jumping back in utter fear, as did the others. The giant goblin manoeuvred to his throne at speeds Éla didn't think possible for someone so large.

"I know that blade; it is the Goblin Cleaver! The sword that sliced off a thousand heads! Kill them!" He faced Thorin with repulsiveness. "I'll keep her alive as a token to your deaths. Cut off his head!"

The goblins threw hardened whips at the dwarves, immobilizing them to the ground. Three jumped on Thorin as one held a sharp pick above his throat. Éla was thrown out of the way, farther to the left of the enormous throne. Two goblins quickly pinned her down, preventing the maiden from helping her friends.

Just as one was ready to cut Thorin's throat, a sudden bright flash of light tore through the goblin town. Everyone was held in place momentarily by the force. No movement. No sound.

Gandalf had arrived.

"Take up arms." He scanned for the dwarves slowly lifting their heads. "Fight!"

On cue, the company fought back. Bofur, Kili and Gloin gathered their weapons and scattered them to its rightful owners. Éla bolted off the floor and tried to run towards Bofur who had picked up her dagger, but fell to her knees as a goblin grabbed her ankle. She kicked him in the face, only to be jumped by several more. They dragged her back to the throne near the edge of the rigid platform.

The Goblin King regained composure and raised his staff, ready to strike Thorin from behind.

"Thorin!" Fili yelled.

He turned and met the impending attack with his sword. The force rebounded off the staff, knocking the Great Goblin off balance. He tumbled backwards into the smaller creatures holding Éla. She was able to slide to the edge of the platform as they scattered out of the way, not wanting to be knocked over. In the attempt to avoid the unsteady creature, she hugged the floor as closely as possible between his strides.

Unfortunately, his heavy steps shook the plank so violently he tumbled off, grabbing a nearby pillar which broke her grip on the wooden board as she fell with it.

Gandalf joined the fight, clearing a path across a nearby plank for the dwarves. The goblins were in short pursuit from all angles. The only thing left to do was run and fight their way through.

Somewhere below, Éla lifted her head from under various pieces of wood and rock as the dust settled. Her mind slightly dazed and confused, she looked around. All the goblins were running away from her position. They hadn't noticed her laying on a teetering piece of wood, threatening to dive into the chasms below at any given moment. Perhaps they didn't care. She could faintly hear the sounds of fighting fading further ahead, but the thunderous pounds of footsteps remained leveled.

Sharp hearing picked up on heavy breathing from behind. Her heart began to race as she remembered who had fallen before her. _Oh no._

Éla quickly turned on her side onto something sturdier, off the tottering wood as something smashed it into pieces. She looked over to where her body laid a moment earlier; a pillar splintered. It moved away, off the ground and was held by the Great Goblin. The maiden clenched her hands into fists and jumped away from her position. The goblin had swung again, missing. He laughed. It sounded faint. What was happening to her hearing? Did she hit her head? She ran to the opposite end of the walkway only to reach a dead-end.

"You can't escape me." He said triumphantly.

Éla madly searched for an escape route, but there was none. They had fallen too far. The only visible ledge was a wooden beam approximately thirteen feet above her. Or was it ten? There was no way she could jump that high. The dwarf faced the massive goblin approaching her.

"There's nowhere to run. Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." A grin plastered his ugly visage as he came into arms length.

"Go to hell!"

Soured by rejection, the Goblin King jabbed his staff to the floor, making her body tremble from the force. She fought to stay balanced as the level shook. He grabbed her easily with his free hand, letting go of the battered column as he threw it towards her. With Éla in his grasp, he forcibly punched the rock wall.

She tried to push his hand off her using the rock as leverage, but she was pinned. Slowly, he squeezed harder. The pressure began to increase as there was little room to breathe. Air escaped her lungs as the goblin continued to apply more power. She struggled with great difficulty, his grip not loosening at all.

Éla began to feel light-headed, vision impairing into darkness.

"Please..." She gasped, suffocating under the immense pressure.

It wasn't until the Goblin King removed her from the wall only to punch her into it again, when she felt a searing pain shoot up her left side. Something broke. She hoped to the heavens that it was a rock. Eyes watered from the throbbing, blood pounding in her ears. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but there was no energy. Her breathing came in slow, heavy bursts, but even then, that was becoming difficult. Her strength diminished in a matter of seconds as hands desperately tried to move the large vulgar one away from her broken body.

The Goblin King leaned his face to Éla's. The rotten stench of his breath and mutated body flipped her stomach. _This would've been a good time to pass out. _She thought.

"No one defies _me_."

His grip loosened a little as he moved back. Éla took a deep breath in, not realizing she was holding it the entire time. In several swift movements, the goblin reached for the beam above and proceeded to climb.

* * *

_Thought I'd upload this chapter along with the first. :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the favs and watches!_

* * *

No sooner had the Company of Dwarves ran after Gandalf onto a nearby bridge, did the Goblin King reappear, barricading the exit. A grin plastered his face as he tightly held the dwarf maiden.

"You thought you could escape _me_?" He tightened his clutch around the feeble body for personal entertainment as he swung his staff at the grey wizard. Nori and Ori caught him as the others called out to their companion being crushed.

Horror struck their faces as Éla gasped under the pressure in pain. The sensation truly felt like someone was crushing your bones into dust. She stole one last glimpse at the dwarves before wanting to fade into blackness. The room spun and blurred as the pressure lifted.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf didn't hesitate as he used his own staff to jab the large goblin in the eye, dropping Élarinya in the process. Not a moment was spared as the wizard swung his sword, slicing through the fiend's stomach and dropping him to his knees.

The Goblin King tended a hand to his wound. "That'll do it."

One final strike cut through his throat as he slumped forward, dead.

Gandalf took one step forward but paused. Everyone remained motionless as they heard a crack. Éla gradually lifted herself up upon hearing the alarming sound creaking through the wood. It wasn't without great difficulty though. Another crack etched its way from where the massive body lay. She faced the company.

"Everyone move back slowly." Gandalf ordered. "Élarinya, do the same."

"We can't just leave her over there!" Dwalin argued. There was nothing they could do but back up. The maiden would have to find an alternate route if at all possible.

Whilst attempting to shift the load away from the centre, the weight of the goblin abruptly broke the bridge in two. Thorin and Gandalf moved forward.

"_Éla_!"

Éla stared in hazy disbelief as her friends were gone in the blink of an eye, plummeting into the dark, murky shadows. She looked over her shoulder to see the other goblins moving to safety, not wanting to face the same end. Something had to be done. She prayed in Durin's name that some way, somehow, her friends would be alright. After all, she was still breathing...for now.

With the goblins in temporary retreat, Éla took the opportunity to start backing up on her stomach. All actions ceased as another crack formed beneath her, marking through to the dead corpse. She listened intently, not making any sudden movements and held her breath.

Two long seconds passed before Éla slowly exhaled. Her forehead touched the cool wood in relief. No sooner had she performed the minimal action, what remained of the bridge shattered.

The goblin's body was the first to slide off, closely followed by the dwarf, seconds behind. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she suddenly fell into pitch blackness. She so desperately wanted to scream again, but was too focused on hitting and rebounding off the rock ledges.

"You've _got_ to be joking!" Someone yelled, the voice echoed upwards. _Dwalin. _They were alive. Éla squinted in the dark past her feet, only to see a great blob of mess before landing on the wreckage.

The first thing she hit was the goblin's body, silently thanking whomever for the somewhat soft landing zone. She rolled off the mound in disgust, and then slid down the debris. The pile was so steep and uneven; she practically jumped off barely grazing past Bofur and Kili. A small yell escaped her lips.

"Watch out!" She shouted out of uncertainty and minor excitement.

Those who had already freed themselves looked up just in time to see the female dwarf sliding down, and unintentionally jumping off the lowest level straight into Thorin. He barely had enough time to react as he turned to grab her, his footing staggered and both fell backwards. Éla carefully lifted her upper body in discomfort, only to have firm blue eyes staring back at her questionably as she looked down.

"I'm so sorry." She found herself pressed against him. Awkward didn't express her thoughts on the matter, but it might have for the others staring at their positioning. She got up with haste as Thorin straightened them out; her face tinted in embarrassment and minor distress.

"There are bigger issues to worry about. Glad to see you're still with us." Thorin stared hard into her eyes, but didn't smile. He got up and helped the others out of the crushed platforms. The act was emotionless but there was something there that wanted to be told. Or perhaps it was nothing. She figured she was looking far too into it, so shrugged it off.

Éla turned around as Kili was in the middle of freeing himself, looking up with widened eyes.

"Gandalf!"

"There's too many!" Dwalin yelled, aiding Nori out of the rubble. "We can't fight them!"

"Daylight will save us. This way!"

Gandalf ushered the dwarves to follow him through the tunnels down a narrow passage. Sure enough, they reached the entrance out into daylight in no time. He allowed them to exit first as he counted heads. Bombur was a bit further behind, but they all managed to escape the abominable place safely.

They progressed down the slopes and ridges of trees under the temporary safety of the setting sun. The company stopped at a path with overhung branches and bush. The wizard did a final head check as each dwarf approached slowly. "Ten...Fili, Kili... Éla and Bombur, that's fourteen..."

He looked around. "Where is our hobbit? Where's our burglar?"

The rest gave weary glances here and there as they searched their surroundings.

"Curse the Halfling, now he's lost?!" Thorin burst. "He was with Dori a second ago."

"Don't blame me!" Dori sputtered.

Nori spoke up. "I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us."

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin walked to the front in annoyance, "Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and warm hearth ever since he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone."

Fili and Kili bartered doubtful looks as some appeared irritably hesitant. Éla couldn't believe the sudden outbreak. If it weren't for them all catching their breath, and her body leaning against a tree stump, she would have scolded their leader over his harsh words. It pained her to think the hobbit might still be back in the goblin tunnels alone.

"No, he isn't."

The company looked behind Balin to find their hobbit on the elevated rock, unscathed.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf proceeded towards the Halfling, relieved. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

Thorin lowered his axe, taking a step back from guilt.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked, astonished by the mystery.

"How indeed?" Thorin glowered at the hobbit.

Éla looked from Thorin to Gandalf, who noticed Bilbo secretively hiding something in his pocket as he covered his hands in the fabric of his waistcoat.

"What does it matter?" The wizard smiled. "He's back."

"It matters. I want to know," Thorin stated, "why _did_ you come back?"

Éla pitied the hobbit for having to tolerate the uncomfortable gaze Thorin was giving. Bilbo held his ground, even if he appeared a bit timid.

"Look, I know you doubt me; you always have. You're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back; because you don't have one. Yours was taken from you, but I'll help you take it back if I can."

The dwarf looked away, only to gaze back in slight remorse. With the air cleared, the others sighed in relief. An uneasy feeling settled in Éla's stomach as the sky darkened. She began to feel nauseous. If not for a cool breeze rustling through the trees, she might have been sick right then and there.

"We must move on." Gandalf pressed after noticing the night closing in. His plea was answered with grumbles from some. They were all exhausted with barely any sleep and no food. Éla leaned off the birch and followed the young brothers in silence. Each step taken gradually inflicted more pain than the last. She flinched as her footing slipped on the rocky slope and slide down to another clearing of bush and thick trees, almost bumping into Kili.

The still peace soon ended as a shuddering howl echoed from atop the mountainous hills. The dwarves stopped uneasily, unsheathing their weapons. Thorin spun around, his sword already drawn.

"Out of the frying pan..." He began.

"...and into the fire. Run!" Gandalf finished.

They followed the grey wizard as the trees became scarce, save for a few near the edge of the cliff they now stood on. Dori and Nori peered over; backing up as there was no escape down.

They were cornered.

Éla's pace slowed as a sharp, nerving pain shot up her left side. She shifted her weight onto her right as she ran past Dwalin, who turned around after a horrific growl all too familiar drew near. He lifted his hammer over Éla's head, and for a mere second, she thought he was going to hit her. Dwalin swung it at the beast that hunted them so closely. Wargs quickly followed their scented path.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf commanded. "All of you. Hurry!"

The dwarves promptly did so. Dwalin was the first to jump up in a slender fir, reaching down to help Éla and then Balin. Thorin quickly followed once everyone was off the ground. They climbed as high as they could. Éla glanced down to see Bilbo only now yanking his sword out of the skull of a dead warg, and running towards the shortest branch he attempted to reach. Dori helped him up with a moment to spare before more wargs barricaded the surrounding glade.

Heart racing, Éla felt her hands turn numb from the blood pounding throughout her body. She knew the numbness wasn't caused by it, but rather it being more of a state of mind, injuries and the excessive adrenaline rush they've had to undergo the past day or so. She reached for the branch above, only to lose her grip and slip.

Wargs began jumping and attacking the trees in fierce hunger, shaking them violently. Luckily, Thorin was standing on a lower branch and caught her waist before falling any further. He aided her back up without a word. Another howl resonated under the newly blackened sky. Bewilderment curiously took hold as Éla looked over her shoulder, hearing Thorin's horrified undertone, "_Azog._"

Pacing on a rock ledge a few hundred meters away, stood a large, white warg and its rider, a ghastly, pale creature. Éla shuddered from his venomous gaze. _That's the pale orc..._

There was no time for pause as the wolf-like animals began jumping more aggressively at the trees, causing each to topple over into the other. The dwarves had no choice but to leap onto the last one standing at the very edge of the mountain's slope where Gandalf remained perched at the top. Blood-rushing adrenaline continued to pound through Éla's body. She couldn't recall ever being shocked into stasis. Naturally one would fight or flee, but since there was no escape, she remained glued to the tree branches.

Any previous encounters didn't come close to the fear that spread over them now.

Luck continued to linger for the dwarves when all of a sudden; a spark flew to the ground and bounced. The vicious, fanged creatures bolted back as a small flame rolled over dry grass, slowly growing. Éla glanced above to see Gandalf dropping lit pinecones to Fili and a few others as they helped light some more seeds before throwing them. Soon enough, the clearing was engulfed in flames and the wargs retreated. They howled angrily into the night.

Not all luck was favorable.

The burning fire loosened the soil, uprooting the tree as it began to lean over the rim of the mountain. A strong root held it in place. Éla heard Ori scream as he lost hold and grabbed onto Dori's foot, both swaying on a weak branch. Her feet dangled in mid-air as her own body lay over a thicker bough. All her energy was used to remain as unmoving as possible, scanning tree-tops below. Pain grazed her side as she clung to the branch, pressing her chest further into the bark.

A piercing cry rang over them. She froze and listened.

"Thorin!" Dwalin yelled as he tried to climb back up onto the trunk, only to catch another branch as one broke under his weight. Éla couldn't bring herself to look up remotely as she didn't want to shift the balance of her support and that of the tree itself. There was enough bustling to her right, and quite possibly above her that she refused to be the source of blame if they fell to their doom.

Any remaining strength diminished as the tree started swaying. The only thing she could do was watch Dori and Ori fall from clinging to Gandalf's staff. More cries escaped the members.

"So this is the end." She muttered, closing her eyes in despair.

Her body strained against the force of a now shaking tree. Sudden gusts of wind swooshed past her, and a cry of legends replaced those of her comrades. _Eagles._

The commotion they caused above rendered cheer and battle cries from a few dwarves. She chanced a look upwards. Eagles flew around them, some grabbing dwarves off the tree, others falling onto their backs. The swift gusts from their wings shook Éla, unfastening her hold on the branch and dropping her onto an eagle waiting below. It came and swirled above the flames before following the others, away from the scorching battle.

Hands clutched its feathers. She had never been so high above ground, let alone any dwarf for that matter. A turn of the eagle's head suggested that she loosen her grip.

"Sorry." She whispered.

The wind was calm and soothing as they safely flew through the night. Éla closed her eyes in exhaustion, hoping for some rest to follow but not wanting to lose complete consciousness of what was happening around her. The vague throbbing pain faded as her mind focused on the cool night air and soft feathers. The motion of the eagle's wings had a lulling effect both physically and mentally. It was peaceful.

Morning soon came with a rising sun.

The eagles began descending over a rich green forest, circling above a lone stone core near its edge. The dwarves were set down one by one after Thorin's body was primarily laid to rest on its peak. Éla became worried as her eagle landed behind the crowd. The cry she had heard at night must've belonged to him. Gandalf hurried towards the dwarf king, unmoving. Éla carefully slid off the feathered body and walked over to her companions.

In no time, Thorin opened his eyes and was helped to his feet by Kili and Dwalin. Gandalf had muttered something happily, but the female dwarf didn't catch the exchanged words.

"You." Thorin turned to the hobbit that stood alone. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!"

Bilbo remained still, uneasy by the sudden accusations. Silence fell over the others.

Thorin continued to seethe. "Did I not say you were a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?" He closed in and wrapped his arms around the hobbit in a tight embrace. "Never have I been so wrong in all my life. I'm sorry I doubted you."

Relieved, the dwarves cheered happily.

Bilbo's face lifted at the sudden action and kind words. "No, I would've doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. I'm not even a burglar!"

Everyone laughed before noticing something protruding in the distance. Thorin's face lit up. A lone mountain stood tall over the acres of forest and valleys below.

"Erebor, one of the last great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth." Gandalf explained in awe for the group.

Thorin stood with pride as the others moved up from behind. "Our home."

Éla overlooked the mountain in amazement. She doubted any of them had expected to return to such a beautiful sight so soon. Its dark silhouette was the focal point over the colorful orange sky turning blue. A small chirp whizzed past them.

"A raven!" Oin exclaimed excitedly. He held his hearing mechanism closer to the source of the sound.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf said.

"We'll take it as a sign." Thorin added, turning to the hobbit next to his side. "A good omen."

Bilbo looked back to the mountain in the far distance. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

After a moment, Thorin turned back to his company. They no longer had to worry about wargs and goblins. They could finally relax. The leader's brow furrowed as he counted those who stood before him. The dwarves parted to either side as Thorin inspected each of them. Balin and Nori parted from the back, leaving Éla center staged. He smiled softly at the female dwarf, gentle hugging her like he did the Halfling.

"I'm sorry for doubting you as well."

A quiet grunt parted her lips upon contact. Thorin pulled back concerned, barely holding onto her shoulders. "Are you alright? You did take quite a beating back there."

"I'm fine, just a bit sore, but fine." She did her best to keep her voice steady and reassuring.

Thorin's eyes questioned her as he searched her features for any sign of anguish.

"Really, I am. You needn't worry." She smiled.

Taking her word, he faced Gandalf who now inspected a stone path leading down to the grounds below. Thorin would keep an eye on the female dwarf for the next short while to make sure she truly was alright. Their experience in the goblin tunnels was not very welcoming. Regrettably, they had received the better end of the bargain compared to Éla herself.

Alas, time would be the determining factor.

* * *

_The next chapter will be the starting point for a few unexpected scenarios.  
This story will be 'slash'-free with no side relationships, in case anyone was wondering ;) _

_While I refrain from reading any other fan fictions about Thorin for my safety of not hindering my ideas based on those of others, I have read summaries and stories about other characters. (Stories involving Thorin will be read __after__ I finish my own. Excitement has been put on hold.) I can honestly say that it was my first encounter learning about the terms: slash, mary sues (which I had to look up a definition of) and what readers expect in a fictional piece with these beloved characters. Boy was I clueless... _

_Hopefully Éla hadn't come across as a mary-sue. She is a dwarf after all. _


	4. Chapter 4

The company spent the better part of the morning navigating their way down the steep steps of the rock. The sun beamed down on them as they grew tired, helping each other from landing to landing.

Élarinya peered over the final step with uncertainty. The drop was nearly taller than the tip of Gandalf's hat, who was off searching the perimeter several yards ahead with a few others.

"It's alright. I'll catch you." Fili assured. His brother stood next to the female dwarf, ready for her to proceed.

The other dwarves had already made it to the ground. Some wandered around a nearby cave and some, like Bombur, sat under a tree refusing to take another step. All who were left to come down were the brothers and Éla.

"I'm not sure. It's quite a ways from you." She replied, sitting down on the ledge. Kili knelt beside her. He watched the other dwarves further ahead before giving his brother a cheeky smile.

"All you have to do is slide off. The others did it without trouble."

"So did I." Fili added.

Éla sighed. "That's not what worries me. Besides, we're slightly shorter than the rest."

The brothers snickered, purely entertained by her nervousness of heights. The two quickly exchanged grins. Something told her they were up to something.

"That didn't stop Ori or Balin."

"Or Bombur for that matter!" Kili laughed.

Fili extended his arms once more. "I promise we _won't_ drop you."

Éla inspected the drop, calculating the angle and height between herself and Fili. It was unnecessary, had no good use and was a waste of time. It was so simple. All she had to do was slide into his arms while holding onto Kili's hand as she descended. Éla silently cursed to herself for stalling. Flying on the back of an eagle hadn't fazed her at all, but a short drop the height of a wizard? Absolutely.

The dwarf turned to her right, ready to be lowered. She grabbed onto Kili's hand as he began leaning over the edge to support her weight. For a second, he looked over her shoulder, unable to remain composed.

"If you dare drop me, I'll- Ah!" Éla let out a small shriek as Kili had suddenly let go wide-eyed and large hands caught her around the waist, easing her to her feet.

The young dwarf's expression went from surprise to laughter as he jumped off the ledge himself with the help of his brother.

"You should've seen your face!" Kili couldn't control himself. Fili even joined in with a chuckle by the female's dumbfounded look.

If Fili aided Kili, then who had caught her? Éla turned around only to face Thorin still holding onto to her waist another moment before letting go. He glared at his nephews before releasing a sigh.

"Come on. We're taking a short rest by the river."

Éla went off ahead as Thorin waited for his nephews. They were most likely going to get reprimanded for something she had been oblivious to. A few meters in front, she heard a quiet "Ow!" from Kili. She smiled at the thought of turning around to see what Thorin had done, but thought best not to.

Gandalf returned with Gloin, Nori and Bifur after searching the small cave at the base of the stone steps and the green bush beyond. Ori, Dori and Oin were refilling flasks by the small stream. The morning sun was almost at its peak, rays beaming down on them. Éla took shelter under a tree where Bofur, Bilbo and Balin were sitting. Bofur welcomed her with a curt nod.

"I believe this belongs to you." He mentioned, digging out her long-lost dagger from the goblin battle.

Éla's face brightened at the sight. She had completely forgotten about it. He handed it to her and it was sheathed.

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He smiled.

Gandalf soon joined them under the shade. Éla closed her eyes only to re-open them. A stench lingered around the dwarves. She took hold of her sleeve and brought the fabric to her nose.

"Something wrong, lass?" Balin asked.

She smelled her clothing then stood up, repulsed.

"I smell like a goblin," She stated. "In fact, I think we all do."

She smelled the air around them, wrinkling her nose as they did the same.

"We could be rolling in worse." Bofur said wittily.

Bilbo overlooked his own wear with a frown. "It'd be nice to have a bath."

Éla scanned the area uninterested until eyes rested on Ori refilling the final flask. Then it dawned on her.

"What about the river?"

The two dwarves were confused. "What about it?" Bofur asked, repositioning his hat.

She rolled her eyes. "To bathe!"

"Who's bathing?"

Fili and Kili joined in on the group discussion with wide grins over the hot topic. The others curiously joined the gathering around the wizard.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea." Gandalf piped in. "Although, Éla, you would need to be separate."

"She's part of the company. What's the difference if-" Kili never finished his thought as he received a livid glare from Thorin facing opposite of where he stood.

"Gandalf, is there anywhere Élarinya could go?" Thorin asked.

The wizard thought a moment as he searched the area. "There is a relatively secluded area just around the bend ahead."

It was decided. Gandalf started for the next section of the river, which was still close to the rest of the company. "Éla, this way."

She followed the wizard as her male counterparts began undressing themselves. Gandalf lead Éla to a left embankment, surrounded by trees and rich, green grass. The water was very shallow in this section, but it was clear and sparkled through the shadows of the gaps in the leaves.

"I'll be just around this boulder if you need anything. Don't worry about the others sneaking over."

"I'm sure they wouldn't dare." She laughed.

Once the wizard was out of sight, Éla took off her boots and with great care, her clothes, leaving her in her undergarments. She waded in the cool water up to her knees and carefully cleansed her skin of the awful smell and dirt. Looking at her reflection in the water, she noticed a few bruises here and there. Éla carefully lifted up her black, sleeveless tunic until it exposed her skin just below the chest. Remembering prior events that only took place recently, small aches and pains quickly returned. The adrenaline was finally wearing off, but not for the better.

"_Ah..._" She gasped as she touched a hand to her left side. There was swelling below the ribs and bruising. The area was tender. She lightly pressed a finger to her lower rib, only for a severe pain to jolt across her mid-section. Her left hand shook as she held back tears prickling her eyes. _Not now. _She thought.

Éla walked back to her clothes, attempting to shrug off the sharp, stinging sensation that wasn't dying down. She took deep breaths as she began dressing herself. Even the heavier fabric was causing more discomfort as it rubbed against her skin with every movement. It was a painful task, but she bit her tongue before proceeding to join the others.

Gandalf smiled as she rounded the corner.

"Thank you." She said while keeping eye contact minimal. Hopefully no one would assume something was wrong.

The sun was warm as they made their way back under the trees with their friends. Some were resting under the sun's rays as they dried. They were all still sore, but felt cleansed. Éla remained standing under the warmth. Her cloak was held in her arms up against her side with little comfort. She didn't chance sitting down in fear of the pain. Thorin was in a discussion with Dwalin closer to the river, but it hadn't stopped Éla from noticing his subtle glances towards her. He was definitely keeping an eye on her. The maiden moved under the shade after feeling her face becoming flushed. Standing under the sun would have been a good excuse, yet that wasn't the full reasoning.

Nonetheless, Gandalf appeared content with the company's current state. "I always meant to see you all safe, over the mountains."

His words hushed the other conversations, intriguing the dwarves to regroup around him.

"Indeed, we are a good deal further east than I meant to come with you, for this is not my adventure."

Eyes fell miserably in sadness. He continued on a more encouraging note. "I am not going to disappear this very instant. I can give you a day or two more, and probably help you out of your present plight. I need a little help myself. We have no food, baggage, or ponies to ride and none of you know where you are."

The dwarves conversed quietly.

"Where are we, exactly?" Bilbo asked.

"We're still some miles north of the path we should have been following. Very few people live in these parts, but there is _somebody_ that I know of who may help us. Although, it was some years ago since I have come down this way."

Confusion washed over them. Nori cut in. "Who was this _somebody_?"

"That somebody made the steps on the great rock – the Carrock I believe he calls it. He is tall, yet not a giant. It is no good waiting for him as he does not come here often during the daytime. We must find him; and if all goes well at our meeting, I think I shall be off."

Any remaining protests were silenced. The dwarves picked up their weapons and remains of belongings and followed the wizard down the river, and across the ford. The current was a bit stronger here than at their last position, so they crossed in small groups. Bilbo was lucky enough to be carried over. If not for his light weight, he would've been swept down the river. Éla treaded through the cool water, her thick boots providing some weight to keep her feet grounded. As her group was half way across, a strong gust from the current rushed past them. Éla stumbled as the force hit her left side, almost dropping to her knees if not for Thorin and Dwalin steadying her. She was grateful they hadn't noticed her flinching with every step. It was easier for them to assume she had just solely lost her balance from the sudden change in force.

Now on the other side of the shore, Gandalf led the company through a valley with tall, lush green grass on their right. Oaks and elms streaked the contours to their left and the sun was becoming very hot that afternoon. Éla winced under the bright sunlight. Her body was growing tired from hiding the throbbing pain that so greatly made it difficult to walk without limping. They took a short break by mid-afternoon.

Bilbo sat against a tree, searching around him.

"What are you looking for?" Éla asked. Exhaustion overtook her as she allowed her body to lean against the trunk.

"Apparently nothing. I'm so hungry I could eat an acorn!"

She laughed weakly at his statement. Even the acorns were not yet ready to drop from the trees; they were still buds. There was nothing to eat or drink except from their flasks.

Laughter erupted ahead followed by playful yells. The hobbit and maiden made their way leisurely to where the dwarves had gathered around Gandalf. A few were missing. The younger ones had run off into the tall grass.

"Fili, Kili, Ori!" Thorin hollered.

Éla couldn't see them physically, but she was able to track down their movements from the moving blades as they re-entered the clearing. Thorin shook his head disapprovingly as the elder members chuckled in amusement.

Now that the atmosphere settled, they continued their long march. Each rest remained short in order to cover as much ground as possible.

Bilbo walked up to Gandalf in a curious fashion.

"Who is this _somebody_?" He asked.

"A very great person. He can be horrid when angry, though kind enough when humoured." Gandalf began, before raising his voice so the others could hear. "You must all be very polite when I introduce you to him in pairs, and be careful not to annoy him."

Éla wondered who he was referring to.

"What is his _name_?" Dori asked impatiently.

"If you must know, his name is Beorn. He is a skin-changer: sometimes he is a huge black bear, and sometimes he is a black-haired man with huge arms and a great beard."

Gandalf further explained where the skin-changer lived, what he ate and his own speculations about the bear-man's history. It was enough to keep the dwarves thinking as the afternoon came to a close.

Éla fell to the back of the group as her pace slowed from pain and exhaustion. She took a weak mouthful of water from her flask, hoping it would ease the grumbling in her stomach at the very least. Ori's polite voice interrupted the stillness as they walked past patches of flowers and rather large bees that began whizzing past their ears.

"Miss Éla?"

The female dwarf turned around to the youngest. He held out a purple clover in his hand for her to take. It was a nice surprise and the simple act was very kind of him.

"Thank you, Ori." Accepting the flower, she tucked it behind her ear into the silver braid. He quickly bowed before Fili and Kili caught up. One look from Éla warned the boys not to start with their antics.

"We didn't say anything." Fili said innocently. Kili on the other hand, was holding back a stifled laugh.

"But you were thinking it."

Buzzing rapidly filled the air as they drew nearer to taller oaks. Some even appeared ancient.

"We're getting close." Gandalf said. "We just past his bee pastures."

Éla gazed in awe at the heights and overgrown insects. None could see the sky in its entirety from where they stood. As the company came to a stop, Gandalf paced forward a few steps with Bilbo before giving further instruction.

"You had all better wait here," he began, "when I call or whistle, begin to come in pairs and leave five minutes between."

With that, the wizard and hobbit disappeared down the hedged path. Thorin quickly paired everyone up. When he got to Éla and Bombur, his eyes lingered on the flower in her hair before going back to the front. Fili and Kili exchanged secret grins as they watched their uncle before turning to the female behind them.

She stared at them, slightly annoyed and still in grave discomfort. "What?"

"Nothing." They replied together.

"Well it's obviously something." She pestered. "What are you two up to?"

They refused to give in. Éla decided it best not to pursue. One by one, each pair departed around the bend. Éla gently pushed the brothers to go, smiles still printed on their faces.

"I do not agree at being left till last!" Bombur exclaimed. He hung his head low. The female dwarf patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry. It will be our turn shortly." She assured.

The dwarf seemed to have come to life as he sprung up straight, almost going through a revelation of sorts. The sudden action took Éla by surprise. "We should leave now!"

"W-wait! Bombur, Gandalf hasn't called for us yet!"

For a dwarf as massive as Bombur, he could sure run at the thought of food. Not wanting to anger the skin-changer and possibly ruin their chance of amenities, if it hasn't been done so already, Éla ignored the pains and ran after him.

As they passed the wooden gate and courtyard, they came across a large wooden house. She followed Bombur into a rather large hall. Before entering the next room, where they heard Gandalf recounting their tale, she took the short moment to take a deep breath to calm the pain that had now set her body ablaze.

Bombur didn't wait another instant as he stepped into an even larger room without her. She rushed to keep up. _It's now or never_.

"Oh, and here are our final two members!" Gandalf said.

"Bombur." The round dwarf bowed as low as he could to Beorn, without toppling over.

"Élarinya." Éla gave a short bow. Her body strained from the gesture. The pain intensified, breathing trying to remain steady as she straightened her stature. She took slow, deep breaths through her nose, hoping her body wouldn't give away any hint. The massive bear-man blurred into the other bodies as her vision glazed.

"A very good tale!" Beorn's voice boomed through the halls.

The rumble of his voice was deep, but sounded faint to Éla.

"The best I've heard yet, though it may not be the truth! You still deserve a supper. Let's have something to eat!"

The dwarves thanked him for his generosity. Food was most welcome for all of them at this point in their journey. Éla inched her way to the long table where benches were brought in by Beorn's animals from a clap of his hands. She couldn't tell who she sat next to other than knowing it was a dwarf, and not their wizard or hobbit.

The rumbling laughter and chatter soon vanished as Beorn began to eye them with great suspicion. Gandalf became uneasy, as did the rest.

"I sense a great deal of distress from one of you."

Beorn looked over each and every member extensively before his eyes fell on Élarinya at the end of the table. Her eyesight cleared enough for her to look the bear-man straight in the eye. He held her gaze a few seconds longer before standing. The other dwarves became nervous. Thorin locked eyes with Gandalf in uncertainty, ready to reach for his elven blade, Orcrist, at any moment if necessary.

They didn't know what the skin-changer was about to do...

* * *

_I honestly wasn't expecting to get 2 chapters out this weekend, but do enjoy! What I have planned for the next one...it's already half done and Thorin is forced to do something he doesn't expect. Let your imaginations run wild on that, but no worrying. ;) _


	5. Chapter 5A

_I must say that I enjoy the enthusiasm in reviews. I ran into a bit of a dilemma with this chapter and then ended up with a massive headache from work. This was supposed to be longer but you've all been waiting so patiently, I decided to split it into two parts instead. Sorry for the wait!_

_Look at me rambling... read on! :)_

* * *

"Your body is broken." The bear-man pointed an accusing long arm towards the female dwarf. "I can tell by the way you breathe. You hide it well, but your eyes show everything."

The dwarves turned to Éla with worry. None got up from their seats in fear of Beorn's actions. The air became stiff in the oversized room and Éla started to feel claustrophobic. She broke away from their gaping stares and focused on the wooden grooves crafted on the table. It was too much energy to keep in contact. She held her cloak closer to her stomach, coughing in the process.

"Éla."

Thorin rose from his chair. He received no response. Concern washed over the dwarves, including Thorin himself. The animals had stopped bustling about the room only to watch the events unfold in silence. As intelligent as they appeared, they wouldn't advance unless directed by their master.

Someone barely touched her shoulder before Éla stood up shakily.

"I need to get out of here." She whispered more so to herself than anyone.

"You need to be fixed." Beorn proclaimed.

How the skin-changer heard her words, she did not know. She thought it a mumble, not normal speech. The thought transitioned into panic as his booming voice continued to echo through the halls, through her ears, her body. It became a vicious cycle with the pain augmenting a course within every inch beneath her skin. Gasps and screeching chairs followed as the dwarf maiden stepped away from the table.

She couldn't overcome the light-headedness associated with the sudden drop from her blood pressure. Too much was happening at once. Her body unable to support its weight, collapsed onto something soft.

Spontaneously, and a bit confused, Éla regained full awareness once her body was more levelled with gravity. She jolted upright only to fall back in pain, holding her side.

"Easy."

Every sensory returned as perspicuous as day. She still felt weak but was relieved to hear and see clearly again. Éla tilted her head towards the voice which rumbled through her back. Thorin was holding her upright. He studied her face in distrust and concern. She had lied to him, and he knew it. If eyes were the gateway to one's inner emotions and being, Éla figured she would have received some form of chastised remarks from the future king. None came. Whether it be her gender or age, scolding was unnecessary at that point.

"The pain will multiply tenfold as you mend." Beorn added. "The procedure will be excruciating."

Éla's eyes jumped to Beorn in fear. Were they really going to try and fix her?

"What?!" She tried holding back another cough but couldn't.

The skin-changer laughed. "What do you mean, '_what_'? Would you prefer to remain broken or do you want to continue your journey with your friends?"

She nodded to the later. Without further questioning, Beorn whispered in an unfamiliar tongue to one of his white ponies before it trotted out of the hall. The dwarves remained seated with Gandalf and their hobbit, except for Thorin who was knelt on the ground supporting a weak, trembling Éla.

"Then it is settled!" Beorn stated to the company. He pointed to Balin and Dwalin before proceeding to the door. "You and you, follow me."

The two dwarves followed him into the next room, leaving the others to ponder what would happen next. Thorin carefully lifted Éla in his arms and followed. Despite his best efforts, every movement reverberated with pain. He could feel her heavy breathing trying to accommodate the panging sensation.

Beorn marched back to the doorway so he could visibly access the entire company as a whole.

"Be warned: this will get loud. I suggest the younglings cover their ears. In fact, it may be best for everyone."

The hobbit looked at Gandalf in question. "What are they going to do to her?"

"Fix her, if you've been paying any attention at all, Master Baggins."

"Yes, I get that, but _how_?"

The wizard took out his pipe from under his cloak pockets and started puffing out rings of smoke before answering. "Not every injury bleeds. Élarinya must have a broken bone from our fight with the goblins. If it is accessible, they will break it back into its rightful position."

The detailed description must have disturbed the hobbit as he fell silent, gaining Gandalf's attention. Bilbo held his hands together in his lap, not saying another word.

"She'll be alright." Gandalf said after a moment.

"That is, only if the bone hasn't started to mend itself." Beorn explained from across the passage. "If your tale holds true, she still has time."

Grumbles and whispers hushed over the dwarves.

"He makes it sound like she's dying." Bilbo murmured.

Gandalf raised a brow in surprise at the hobbit's remark, but let it slide while taking another puff from his pipe. The dwarves soon occupied a more lively discussion as the skin-changer spoke intangibly to the animals, which resumed bringing out the dishes and food. Beorn proceeded to walk back to the head of the table that now turned into a dining hall.

In the next room, Balin had carefully removed Éla's outer clothing and belts as Thorin aided in supporting most of her weight. They gently laid her on the wood flooring, head resting on her cloak.

"Alright, let us see what we're dealing with." Balin said.

The three dwarves crouched down as Balin slowly raised Éla's tunic to her chest. She stifled a small cry as the fabric was lifted. Every touch, every move, was becoming unbearable. She did her best to control her breathing but even so, it was proving difficult. Éla continued to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to make eye contact with the dwarves in fear of losing control of her emotions. She had to be strong, even if tears threatened to cloud her vision.

Silence lingered.

"That's not good." Dwalin noted. There was pity in his voice.

Éla tried to lift her head, but Thorin placed a hand on her right shoulder to prevent her from rising any further. Balin examined the swelled area below and around her left lower ribs with a gentle touch. Éla repressed another yell from parting her lips. The dwarf continued to feel around her bones and stomach for anything unordinary.

She now tried to focus on their faces in hopes of providing some form of comfort. Thorin was unreadable. His eyes remained fixed on Balin's hands as his own still held onto Éla's shoulder. Dwalin hadn't moved a muscle, as always, but he didn't hide his sympathy for the maiden. As for Balin, he was determined and highly focused on the area of injury.

"It appears you're in luck, lass: only two broken ribs."

"O-only?" She stuttered, attempting to sit up on her elbows. Thorin once again impeded her actions with a push from his hand.

Balin smiled as he met her eyes. "I'll need you to remain lying down. This won't take long."

He nodded at the other two. Dwalin braced his arms around her legs as Thorin took hold of her shoulders and forearms. Anxiety swept over her as she was pinned to the floor. There was enough strength to prevent her from moving, but not enough to actually cause harm.

"Ready lads?"

Balin proceeded to place his fingers over a rib, receiving an upsetting groan from the maiden. His touch spread like flames, pulsating within underlying muscle tissue. He hadn't even done anything yet. Her breathing became more rapid. Thorin watched her as he leaned over, blocking her view of Balin completely.

"Hold her down."

Éla struggled to see the one she could not. "W-wait..."

"Thorin, she may-" Balin began but that was the end for Éla.

A shuddering, piercing scream echoed through Beorn's halls as the dwarf had abruptly pressed down on her torso. It was enough to make all three dwarves practically jump out of their skins from the unexpected, deafening noise.

Éla flung her head back, trying to move away from the agonizing pain, and the horrible throbbing which now encased her body. Dwalin and Thorin applied more strength to their hold, doing their best to keep the female as still as possible. If not for Éla's fragile thrashing movements, he would have covered her mouth to muffle her voice. Unfortunately, they would have to pray that their hearing would be spared.

Balin finished in a sigh. "-scream."

He kept a heavy hand on her side as she continued to spasm uncontrollably. Tears flowed down her face. She tried to keep some self-control over the painful tremors with deep breaths.

In moments, a small, fluffy sheep trotted over next to Balin. On its back rested a tray with a small basin of cold water, cloths and a flask bearing unknown contents. The dwarf had a revelation upon noticing the animal, taking a cloth and soaking it in the basin. Draining the excess liquid, he handed it to Thorin before grabbing another one.

"Here. Dab her lightly. It will ease the swelling and temperature."

Éla's skin appeared pale as she was coping with the injuries. Her temperature began to rise as her body fought the damage done, but her limbs remained cold. Thorin gently patted her face and neck. He lifted her so she was sitting, leaning against him.

"Well, she took it better than most." Dwalin stated.

Color seemed to have returned to her sickly complexion as Balin held another cloth to her ribs.

"Never...again." She muttered.

Balin chuckled. Despite going through so much within the past few minutes, she still had some humor added in her tone.

"We'll take it one day at a time, lassie." He winked at Thorin, his sign that the worst was now over.

Thorin eyed the tray on the sheep. "What's in the flask?"

"Not sure."

Balin reached for it and opened the seal. The dwarf took a whiff of the contents inside. He looked it over in suspicion.

"There's a sweet aroma but I can't pinpoint what it is exactly. Might help with the pain though."

He handed the flask to his leader. Éla flimsily reached a hand for it, which was forwarded to her instead. Thorin helped her hold it as she took a drink of the mysterious antidote. By now her breathing had settled, but there were still minor tremors from the throbbing pain that continued to course through her chest.

"It tastes like pineapple." She said softly.

Éla caught the funny look over the dwarf's features, but was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Balin was astonished. The delicate fruit was a good remedy for anti-inflammatory and pain relief. "Ah. Of course."

Her head rested on the soft furs of Thorin's coat. She closed her eyes and passed right out.

* * *

Over supper that evening, Beorn told the company stories of the dangers of Mirkwood, which they will pass once they continue on their eastward journey. The dwarves even shared a few of their tales with the skin-changer before he dismissed himself. Some members chanced a glance from time to time at their female companion resting peacefully on a bed in the corner of the room. Bilbo was the most concerned as he's never seen someone in such anguish back home in The Shire.

Balin noticed their stares, so did Gandalf. "Don't worry, lad."

"We dwarves have thicker bones than most." Bofur added. "It takes quite a bit of force to break."

"You're not helping." Dori disputed, seeing the confused look from Bilbo.

"But it's true!"

Argument arose across the table. Thorin heaved a sigh before glancing over at Éla, who stirred in her sleep.

"Enough!"

He had gained their attention. Bombur risked taking a mouthful of bread and cheese, listening intently.

"Let us not waste time on this foolish bickering."

Gandalf rose from his chair. "Agreed. With food in our bellies, I think it is time to settle down for the night."

A fire was soon built in the center of the hall and the food cleared. Night came earlier than anticipated as the dwarves lost track of time, conversing over treasures and plans for their journey ahead. They sat on the floor, close to the maiden. A loud slam came from the front door as it shut.

The sudden noise startled the hobbit, and almost immediately to everyone's surprise, Éla. She brought a blanket up closer to her side for support as she pushed herself upright. The movement caught the attention of the young dwarf princes.

"Look who's finally awake." Fili proclaimed smiling.

The others turned with joy and for some, relief.

"What happened?" The maiden asked, adjusting to the dimly lit room. Earlier it had been brighter. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

"You missed a delicious meal!" Kili added, crawling closer. Realizing his mistake at the mention of food, he all of a sudden felt guilty. "Oh. We didn't think to save you a plate as the animals cleared everything away."

Éla reassured the young dwarf. "Don't worry, Kili. I'm not even hungry. Whatever was in that flask seemed to have done the trick. I still feel a bit tired though, but some conversation would be nice."

The brothers flashed each other a smile.

"What now..."

Fili started. "There is something-"

"-we were wondering." Kili finished.

"Fili, Kili. Let her rest." Thorin spoke in a stern manner, silently warning the two.

Éla chuckled at their antics. "It's alright. I'm perfectly capable to stay up for a little while. Heavens knows how long you've all let me sleep in peace. I assure you small talk won't kill me."

Her words created a reverse effect where Thorin became unspoken. She faced the young princes with a weak smile to continue. The other dwarves took part in the discussion that was sure to follow.

"You have been with us for nineteen days, thus far." The elder brother explained. "So, it's only natural for us to wonder..."

"...where is your beard?"

Realization dawned on the dwarves. They had questioned her lack of beard among themselves upon first meeting the female, but answers were never pursued. Some dwarf women chose to appear clean-shaven like their human counterparts; others took pride in growing it out like the males. These were only a select few who could. Most couldn't grow a full beard though, just enough to line the chin and jaw-line.

"What do you suggest is the cause for my lack of facial hair, Master Kili?" Éla wanted to hear their theories.

Kili fumbled for words, glancing around the circle of companions unsure if he should offer his own assumptions.

"Well, Fili and I thought, and we mean no offense by this," he waved his arms in front, "that you might not be a pureblood. It's the only logical explanation that we could think of."

The hushed voices rendered the young prince uneasy with his judgment. All eyes fell on Éla in question. Kili almost regretted saying anything at all as the air stiffened, awaiting an answer. He caught his uncle searching the maiden for some form of truth to his words. Thorin looked disgusted by the idea. To imply that Éla was part elvish was quickly becoming a dangerous topic to further discuss.

Regardless of a few menacing or loathing stares, mostly from the older members, Éla proceeded to reply in a small laugh while being mindful not to overexert herself.

"You thought I have elvish blood running through my veins?"

Kili shied away in embarrassment.

"Good guess, but I guarantee I am one-hundred percent, _dwarf_." The maiden noticed the mild hostility, but it quickly vanished.

She caught the relief that spread through Thorin's eyes before taking a swig from his cup of mead. He was good at hiding his emotions, but not good enough for Éla to look up at the right moment and catch it. Her strongest feature has always been her instinct. When something deep inside sends her a signal, she follows through. There was no hiding anything.

"Then, why don't you have a beard?" Ori asked on behalf of everyone.

"I don't really know, to be honest. Both my parents and grandparents had bears, even my brother too." She paused. Their prying gazes waited. "The healers gave surety to my parents when I was younger that I was perfectly healthy. We could only assume that it was a defect by birth. Nobody is perfect."

She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. There was no other explanation she could think of. The company sat quietly, contemplating the validity of her speech. They were; however, in agreement that no one was perfect. Unless you crafted someone in your own vision and design, that was one of the few things on Middle Earth that was impossible to create. Elves might have been a close exception, but Éla wasn't going to start up that debate. She had enough suffering to deal with.

Ori continued to look troubled, or rather confused. He looked down into his cup, and then met the female dwarf's gaze. "If you're not part elf, how come you're so beautiful?"

Laughter broke out among them, beginning with the young princes. It was too late for poor Ori as he felt humiliated by asking such a thing. Éla's surprised facade didn't help either.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Éla. I didn't mean to..." He bowed his head low. Dori patted him on the shoulder in comfort.

"Come on Ori! First the flower, now that?!" Kili hollered with laughter.

Thorin finally made the connection with the purple clover still held in place by the dwarf's silver braid.

Éla cocked a brow at the young, dark-haired prince. "Charm and simple but kind gestures, are the stepping stones to moving forward in life, Kili. You should know that."

The dwarf looked at his older brother before continuing. Ori hadn't realized he opened a window that could not be closed. "So you are...available?"

"I beg your pardon?" Éla couldn't believe her ears.

Kili kept looking at his brother and then Thorin, who grew more irritated by the second. Bofur, Dori, Nori and Dwalin all choked on their drinks. Bilbo didn't know whether to find their chat funny or uncomfortable. He turned to Gandalf who appeared quite amused, as always these days.

Fili stepped in for his younger brother, attempting to portray a more distinguished disguise. "We're trying to figure out as discreetly as possible, if you're-"

"Please, don't make me laugh."

"Do you have a husband? There, I asked." Fili nudged his brother in success for doing what he could not.

Éla remained immobile, as did the dwarves. Bilbo almost dropped his own mug at the unexpected question. Her lack of response pressed the brothers to instigate further.

"What about suitors?" Kili offered this time.

Gratification spread as the older members hadn't stopped them yet. Thorin scowled at his nephews, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Curiosity was definitely going to bite them all within the next waking moment.

"You are far too young to even suggest a courtship with Élarinya. Even if it is for your own enjoyment." Gandalf advised.

As the wizard suspected, his statement only peaked their interest that much further. She was amused herself over their poor attempts at flirting, if you could call it that.

"If you don't mind me asking," Dori insisted, "how old are you, Miss Éla?"

Éla gave the wizard a bemused look in thank-you-for-continuing-the-interrogation, type of smile. Gandalf simply winked in response.

"Since you're all so keen for answers, humor me and take a guess."

They looked at her questionably, not wanting to cause offense if they guessed wrong.

"One hundred." Fili estimated first.

The dwarf maiden shook her head.

"One hundred and twenty-four."

"That's too high, Nori!" Dori stressed.

Éla laughed. "Actually, that's too low."

"One hundred and forty?!" Kili blurted, receiving another death glare from Thorin. "Sorry."

She shook her head 'no'.

"You couldn't possibly be one hundred and fifty." Fili declared.

Once more, Éla smiled and shook her head. "Wrong again."

"We give up!" Bofur said in defeat. They were drained from the day's events and attention spans were running thin.

"I'm one hundred and ninety-four. I'll be one-ninety-five in a few weeks."

The dwarves were stunned. They couldn't believe it: she looked younger than she appeared.

"You're bluffing." Kili said after a moment of silence. He chanced looking at his uncle, now knowingly aware the two shared the same age.

"I wouldn't lie about myself." She retorted, still amused by their looks of stupor. "Besides, if it's any comfort to you, this grey braid should be enough proof that I am indeed, aging."

The flames from the fire had died down and were all but glowing, red embers. A few yawns escaped here and there. Gandalf took the opportunity to usher them to bed. It was getting late and they needed rest.

"Do not judge based on appearances. Physically, Élarinya could pass as a young maiden in her prime. But that will be for another day." The wizard commenced. "I would advise that you do not stray outside during the night. It is a perilous place."

Without further questions ado, the dwarves and Bilbo snuggled under blankets already set aside on beds by Beorn's animals. Éla slid back under her covers, allowing sleep to take over her body. Her mind remained fixed on the lengthy conversation. She couldn't shake off an unusual feeling from within. Something had awakened inside. All it took was one look...

* * *

_More Thorin in the next chapter. A lot more Thorin. I promise...  
Apologies in advance for the sudden cut-off, semi-cliff-hanger. This chapter may be revised in the very near future when I'm not dealing with a headache. : ) _


	6. Chapter 5B

_Here's a short chapter for the time being. With the superbowl weekend, we were busy with family and friends and I wanted to get this out. Chapters should be uploaded a bit faster now that things are actually starting to progress!_

* * *

Howls echoed distantly into the night. Éla jumped awake as she heard movement outside the heavy wooden door. Eyes scanned the dark room for possible dangers. She caught a glimpse of the hobbit's mattress; blankets quivering. He was afraid. She couldn't help but smile. Moonlight bathed the hall in a dim, blue glow from the opening in the roof. It was a high moon.

Éla drew back the covers and eased herself off the bed. She tested her full weight on her left foot. Satisfied, she quietly took a few steps forward. The pain had died down, but her ribs were still very sore and muscles stiff. It would take weeks for it to completely heal, but only a few days would be required before returning to physical activities.

"What are you doing?"

The unexpected question caused the maiden to jump, hand over mouth in an attempt not to awaken the others by her subtle squeal. She turned, already knowing who had startled her.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said in a hushed whisper.

Thorin was propped up on an arm, still resting on his bed. He eyed her suspiciously a moment longer before getting up.

The truth was Éla couldn't sleep; it was uncomfortable.

"You should be resting."

Éla was beginning to feel anxious but it had no connection to the lively body now beside her.

"That's all I've been doing for Durin knows how long!" She hissed, trying to keep quiet. Guilt spread over her after realizing the tone she had used towards their leader. "I couldn't sleep."

Thorin studied her. There would be no more hidden lies. "Has the pain worsened?"

She said nothing, still afraid to admit any form of weakness. They had all done so much for her in such a short time span; she did not want to remain a burden. She questioned herself whether or not she was being stubborn or flat out stupid. The maiden dropped her gaze in defeat. There was no winning this battle tonight.

A slight smirk tugged at Thorin's features but remained concealed under the darkness. He motioned for her to follow him back to her mattress. There, he handed her the flask from earlier.

She sighed out of frustration. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" He placed the item back where it was.

Where had this act of kindness come from all of a sudden? She wasn't use to being on the receiving end of so much attention. Her thoughts stopped as a gentle hand guided her to bed. She thought it best to do as she was told. Éla contemplated in telling him. It was a fool's excuse, but they were both awake.

"When someone sustains an injury such as this and has time to recover, reality starts setting in. Now that the adrenaline rush is over, I feel more uneasy. I feel every pang, every movement. My subconscious keeps telling me that something is wrong, when it is already fixed. I don't know how else to explain it."

She fumbled with a blanket, eyes downcast as the body next to her vanished without a word. Thorin had moved and gently leaned her down.

"You are no burden to this company." He said quietly.

Surprised, she met his eyes. "I didn't say-"

The dwarf held up a hand.

"You don't have to do this." Éla protested.

His grip on her shoulder tightened a little as he pulled the blanket over her. "You didn't have to lie."

If the fire was bright with flames, Thorin would have seen her blush. She suspected the truth was written in her eyes from their close proximity, because he quickly drew back.

"Get some rest."

Éla made sure the dwarf was back in his own bed before hiding her head under the blankets. She felt childish for having so many stray emotions creep up on her in such an unexpected fashion. Young maids were often naive and only cared for the attention of others. Those years have come and gone for Éla, but she never expected _this_.

She tried to break down Thorin's actions in search of an answer. Yes, he was showing a side of himself that he did not portray during daylight. He was concerned for her safety and well being, but Éla had made it very clear that no one would be held responsible for herself.

Perhaps she really was over thinking everything.

* * *

Éla awoke early next morning to the sounds of pitter-patter and delicious smells of food. She stretched stiff muscles, almost forgetting about her side. The warmth of the sun splashed over the halls in a golden glow. The sunlight was comforting. Her body felt refreshed despite the events that took place the day before.

"Good morning!"

Éla rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Fili walked by, stretching his arms above his shoulders.

"Good morning to you, too."

A new weight sunk her mattress.

"How do you feel today?" Kili asked while sprawling out over her bed, still tired.

Fili grabbed his younger brother by the foot and dragged him off with a _thud_.

Éla laughed in answering point blank. "Starved."

"Us too, but you barely ate anything in two days." Fili said, lifting his brother to his feet.

"They already started eating without us so we better hurry before it's all gone!" Kili added.

Éla looked around the room and noticed some of the empty beds. She gave the young princes a questionable look as Thorin's bed was also vacant. Kili only flashed a mischievous smile before following his brother outside. The maiden got herself up with no troubles, but stopped upon hearing a thump.

"Ow! Sorry!"

Bofur had fallen off his bed, right on top of the hobbit. Both grumbled from the rude awakening. They proceeded outside on the veranda where breakfast awaited. The sweet aromas made Éla's mouth water and stomach growl. She forgot how hungry she was and eagerly took a seat between Fili and Dori.

"Glad to see you're up and walking again." Dori noted, passing her some bread and cheese.

"Thank you, although it hasn't been _that_ long."

The dwarf chuckled. "It was long enough to make us worry."

The rest of the company soon joined and started piling food on their plates. The first several minutes passed in silence as they enjoyed the bright morning, especially the food. There was a honey spread which Éla found addictive. She put it on (almost) everything she grabbed. Although it was rather filling in itself, it did make one rather thirsty from its viscous texture. That might have explained the excessive amounts of water canisters they drank.

Conversations erupted across the table on the second servings, but Éla was oblivious to them. Her primary focus was on the food. With thirteen loud dwarves and a hobbit, it was challenging at times to understand any given discussion. It was only when she overheard a mention of her name, did she search for the source.

Nori was laughing and talking across to the young dwarf princes. Kili appeared a bit flustered by the argument.

"What's going on?" Éla asked.

Nori faced her all too amused. "We were just discussing who jumped from your scream the other day."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Kili here denies it, but we all saw him."

"Spilled mead all over the floor! Nearly dropped his mug too." Ori added, laughing.

"You were no better holding onto Dori!"

Fili placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down.

The dwarf maiden couldn't help but giggle in guilt, trying not to choke on the mouthful of food.

"I don't think it matters who jumped or not. I would have if I were in your shoes. It was a pretty scary scenario though, wasn't it?"

"I'll admit, I jumped a little on the inside." Bofur said, attempting to calm the tension between the younger members.

Balin spoke up from the other end of the table. "If anything, you certainly have a voice to be heard, Élarinya."

He winked at her and continued talking to his own brother and Thorin.

The boys settled in agreement and resumed a lighter conversation. Éla met Thorin's gaze before returning to her own plate. She refused to think about last night, so took part in listening to the talks.

* * *

Mid-afternoon rolled around and the dwarves were getting bored. Their wizard was absent that morning and they grew tired of waiting. There was also no sign of Beorn. To relieve their chagrin, they decided to hone their fighting skills.

Bilbo and Éla sat on a rock behind the skin-changer's house. There was a small clearing a good hundred meters back where the dwarves picked as a good place to train. The grass was thick and green, with the trees almost forming a serrated halo around the area.

As the dwarves began to battle each other, Éla began to wonder about the skin-changer's reaction when he sees the mess they were making of his forest. The turf was turned over in no time with large patches of brown soil and dirt. What was once a beautiful, natural sight quickly turned into a sparring arena.

Éla looked at the hobbit, who quietly observed the training but kept eyeing his own small sword. From the stories Bilbo told her about his people, it wasn't hard to figure out that they didn't take the luxury of teaching themselves how to fight. She guessed that hobbits didn't know how to wield a weapon.

"Bilbo, would you like to practice with me?"

His face was etched in surprise. The hobbit shifted his gaze from the maiden to the others. Éla slid off the rock and unsheathed her ten-inch dagger.

"Are you sure you're able to?" He seemed concerned. "You did suffer, I mean you are...I don't want to hurt you. Well I'm not even that good!"

Bilbo laughed nervously. The female dwarf nodded in utmost surety.

"You don't need to worry. I know my limits."

"Alright then."

Bilbo took out his small, elvish sword and the two began their own short session. Éla gave him some pointers on foot-work and how to properly defend himself. It wasn't long after they started when the two heard shouts from the others to join them. The hobbit still seemed a bit insecure, but they followed nonetheless.

Dwalin was wrestling with Thorin on one end of the clearing while Dori was swinging his bolas at a dual-wielding Fili. The latter two stopped after noticing the additions.

"Éla! Bilbo! You were missing all the fun!" Kili said, moving next to them.

Fili and Dori joined them. The brothers swapped grins, hinting that they were yet again, up to something. The rest of the group gathered together, deciding who should be paired up for the next round.

Kili looked at the maiden. "I'd like to go against Éla seeing as she was just training with our burglar."

"No one will be fighting her." Thorin said strictly.

"A couple broken ribs will not hinder my ability to fight, Thorin."

The sudden backlash took the leader by surprise, but only momentarily. That was the second time the female was aversive to his words.

"Very well, if you're so inclined to train then we will treat you as an equal. All injuries put aside." He stated.

Éla willingly accepted the challenge as she redrew her weapon with a smile.

Kili withdrew his own sword. "Alright, let's do this!"

The young dwarf paused, realizing something important he almost forgot to ask. "You're not going to try and do that move again, are you?"

"It's only fair, brother. She did it to me; you should have a turn at getting knocked to the ground." Fili claimed.

"On second thought," Kili scanned the dwarves, "maybe Éla could fight someone like Dwalin or Thorin? She needs practice, and what better way to see if her moves are flawless than to go up against the best."

The company awaited a response from their leader. Dwalin was almost repulsed at the idea of fighting a woman, not for her gender but due to her injuries. Despite his leader's statement, he did not want to be held responsible for more damage if he could avoid it. Éla watched them, unsure of what to do.

"One small skirmish shouldn't hurt." Balin said at long last.

Thorin shot Dwalin a nod before turning back into the clearing which was now destroyed.

"Then it's decided." Éla mumbled. She followed her leader as the others circled them.

Thorin drew out Orcrist, getting into position. "I will not go easy on you. Fight as if I am your enemy."

Éla prepared herself in confidence. Loosely holding on to the black handle, her dagger had the same thickness as the elven sword. She would not have to worry about it shattering. The others eagerly waited for the match to begin.

"Fair enough."

Thorin made the first move and swung at her. Their blades collided. The first few strikes left Éla dealing with defensive blows. The dwarf was trying to disarm her but there were many advantages with having a smaller sword. A simple bend of the wrist and she could maneuver the dagger so the blade was facing the length of her arm, allowing for more freestyle movements.

As Éla tried to get behind him she twisted her torso too far right, straining the muscles. Her footing staggered a few paces but she was able to regain balance just as Thorin grabbed her wrist. He pulled her to him, back against his chest as he easily disarmed her other hand. Without wasting any time, she swiftly dug her boot into the dirt and pushed backwards. They stumbled, but Thorin never lost hold.

Some cheer erupted around them.

"That's not going to work on me." He huffed, trying to maintain a grip on her.

Éla noticed he still had Orcrist in his hand. She knew she needed to get rid of that blade. A final push and the maiden placed her foot behind Thorin's as they backed up once more. This time, both toppled to the ground. Éla smiled in success as he dropped his sword and loosened his grasped. She tried lunging for it as hers was farther away. The key word there was _tried_. The female dwarf barely grazed the end of the handle before she was dragged back by her leg. Éla made one more attempt in standing up but was quickly pinned on her back. Thorin held both her wrists to either side of her shoulders as he was kneeling on top of her.

Both were panting from the struggle. Éla gave up, heart racing as his body was so close to hers. She would have kicked him from behind, but that just would have made the situation extremely awkward considering their current position.

"That move is useless." Thorin said aloud for everyone to hear.

"It works on unexpected enemies."

"Orcs who lack intelligence." He declared. "You were lucky."

"Then I'll take any luck sent my way." She glared hard while keeping the atmosphere calm between them.

Thorin released his hold and stood, helping her to her feet. They retrieved their weapons before heading back inside. Kili and Fili kept nudging each other, lost in a whispering conversation while eyeballing their uncle and shooting glances at Éla from behind.

The sun was nearly set when Gandalf returned. He refused to answer questions until he had something to eat. The dwarves waited as patiently as they could before he explained his journey following bear tracks past The Carrock, leading straight towards the Misty Mountains. There had been several meetings outside Beorn's home, for there were many bear tracks of different sizes. Éla figured that might have been the source of scratching on the door the previous night and poor Bilbo huddled under his blankets.

The sounds of their voices soon drowned out as Éla grew tired. She heard concern in a question Bilbo had asked, but it was followed by grumbling and minor complaints as Gandalf ushered them to bed. Éla lifted her head from resting on the wall and made her way to her sleeping area. She passed Thorin, too tired to make any eye contact. Even with his arm brushing against hers as everyone stumbled by, she couldn't have cared less. Plunking herself down, she allowed sleep to overtake her body and mind.

The latter would soon not be so consoling, for not every dream is peaceful.

* * *

_I don't intend to rush through their relationship but with Valentine's Day being just around the corner, I have a plan for an intriguing scene that will (hopefully) be released that day. (If I can get that far by then. Optimism shall prevail!)  
_


	7. Chapter 6

_Thanks for more reviews, favs and watches! I'm noticing a pattern with uploads occurring every 3-4 days ;)  
_

_(Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to the novel/movie, except Éla)_

* * *

_An endless dream? Or a horrid nightmare?_

_Élarinya lay unmoving. At least, she thought she was lying unmoved. Her body was resting on something solid but she could not feel it beneath her. Eyes were greeted with a blackness blacker than the shade itself. She blinked a few times but her vision remained impaired. Distant voices echoed around her. It was faint. Someone called her name. More voices arose amidst the darkness; they were foreign. It flowed like poison spreading across each intangible syllable. Fear encased her. A sudden pang shot through her chest in a loud BANG. _

_The female fell into oblivion..._

"So here you all are still!"

The company was groggily startled awake by the booming voice. Éla practically jumped out of bed. She was rather grateful to have been awoken, despite the manner in which it occured.

"Not eaten by wargs or goblins yet I see!" Beorn laughed cheerfully. "Come, let's eat some breakfast!"

Beorn was in a rather good mood that morning for he told them about his journey to the Misty Mountains, and found that Gandalf's story was true based on the burnt clearing and uprooted trees. The skin-changer offered to provide any necessities they may need for their journey through Mirkwood.

The company would be provided with ponies and food to last weeks. However, Beorn went on to explain the perils upon reaching the forest.

"Your way through Mirkwood is dark, dangerous and difficult. Water is not easy to find, nor food. There is one stream that I know with water black and strong. It would be unwise to drink or bathe in it, for I have heard that it carries enchantment and a great deal of drowsiness and forgetfulness. For any reason, do NOT stray from the path. That you must not do. That is all the advice I can give. Once at the forest's edge, I would ask that you send back my horse and ponies. I wish you speed and if you ever pass my way again, my house is open to you."

The dwarves bowed their final farewells upon packing and finalizing preparations for the long journey ahead. Éla started to feel the same anxiety that swept through her upon their arrival at the skin-changer's house a few days ago. The thought of traveling through a dangerous forest with little access to food and water was worrisome. But she moved the thought to the back of her mind. They would worry about that when the time came.

Bofur and Fili helped the female dwarf onto a pony as most were already seated.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Beorn exclaimed. He walked over to Éla and handed her a second flask. "Something for the road. You may need it, you may not."

She gladly took it. "Thank you, Beorn. I hope I wasn't too much of a bother."

"Nonsense! And you are most welcome, Miss Élarinya. Don't get crushed by more creatures this time!"

Now seated and prepped, they bid a final farewell to the skin-changer before embarking on the road north of the Carrock. It was a few days' journey before reaching a little-known path into Mirkwood that would take them closer to The Lonely Mountain than their previous options of traveling east or south.

The company rode in silence through the grassy terrain well into the evening. A light tingling sensation started to work its way through Éla's ribs and muscles. She paid no attention to it as the dwarves began droning tunes and chatting idly next to their riding neighbor. Nori and Bofur were quietly humming in harmony in front, and Fili and Kili conversed from behind. Éla remained fixated on the sounds to help pass the time, ignoring pesky warnings.

Dusk came quickly as the shadows appeared to grow over the mountains in the distance, cascading them under darkness. They decided to stop and set up camp.

Éla carefully swung her left leg over to the other side so she was standing on the saddle's foothold. She didn't jump off immediately for a sharp stabbing pain crossed her mid-section. Holding onto the seat, the dwarf rested her head and took a deep breath. The pain came from moving too fast, but it hadn't affected her during training the other day. She paused. _Adrenaline. _She thought._ Of course, it always has to do with adrenaline._

While training, she had been both nervous and excited. One's body needed that 'fight or flight' mechanism in order to do battle, even when practicing. Éla began to wonder if the physical activity had pulled a muscle or damaged her healing wounds.

"Éla?"

She looked next to her. Kili watched in concern, ready to assist if necessary.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She responded, and got down from the pony.

Éla contemplated getting the flask Beorn had given her, but thought otherwise. It was a different-colored skin than the ones used for water. She knew that if she reached for it, it would worry the others, particularly Thorin. Time would have to be the determining factor, as it was for most things. Instead, the female dwarf tied up her pony with the rest and sat under a tree, a bit away from the company.

Supper had already been prepped and ready for serving by the time Bilbo reached her. He held a bowl in both hands, extending one to Éla.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The hobbit sat down beside her and they ate in silence. Shortly after nightfall, they all settled around the fire. Some began dozing off and others quietly talked amongst themselves. Bilbo had retired to his sleeping area, wedged between the roots of a tree and Gandalf sitting against it. One by one, they followed suit but not before a guard was put into place. Éla had offered to take first watch that night, but Thorin refused. He sent her off to bed as Fili and Kili were given the first round.

The female dwarf pulled her cloak more tightly around her body as she lay down. The wind howled through the night sky; it reminded her of the enemies that hunted them. She closed her eyes and hoped that her dreams would not be plagued by nightmares. Soon enough, the crackling of the fire, its warmth on her back, and the soft sounds of snoring faded as she fell asleep.

Morning came earlier than one would have hoped. Éla shuddered with exhaustion and awoke in a cloudy view. _What on Middle Earth..._She slowly raised her head in alarm, looking around. Panic subsided as she realized it was just a white mist that lingered over them. Her dreams had been nothing more than a black loop, her mind blank except for consistent eerie rhymes that she couldn't understand.

A small movement caught her eye. She looked in front of her as her vision adjusted to the haze. Thorin was laying on his side facing her, maybe a foot away. The dwarf was close enough where she could see every feature clearly. The others; however, were shadowy blobs of dark masses scattered around them. He looked peaceful. His features were not edged with everyday worry like it usually was. The maiden couldn't help but gently smile. To wake up seeing simple faces brought a serene feeling she did not understand. It could have been due to age, but that would mean she was getting old and senile. She definitely wasn't old or losing her mind.

Éla quietly got up so as not to wake the sleeping dwarves. It was a good excuse to take her thoughts off this new, unwelcome feeling by occupying herself on something else. She tip-toed to her pony, yet sensed someone's gaze on her back. She never turned around.

She let out a sigh. "I know you're there."

"And you're not very quiet."

Éla whipped around to Thorin standing directly behind her. That was nothing new these days. She noticed something bothering him. He kept eying her. "Before you ask, I'm fine. No pain."

His eyes told her that wasn't what was on his mind. "I recall Gandalf mentioning that you were from Ered Luin. Was that your home?"

She was stunned. Why was Thorin interested in her background all of a sudden?

"Yes." Éla became cautious. "Is there a problem?"

He studied her, searching for something. "You...look familiar."

"Well I have been in your company for a few weeks now." She said sarcastically. Before he could respond, she clarified her answer. "I knew of you and your family, much like any common dwarf from Erebor. My family worked in the caverns of The Lonely Mountain, since you were wondering. Still, you have never seen me before this quest."

Thorin contemplated her words while watching her fumble with the saddle's straps. "Who was your father?"

Éla only looked away, trying to avoid the discussion entirely. She had intrigued him to seek more information and she cursed herself over a poor choice of words. "I would prefer not to discuss that at the moment. I hope you'll understand."

"I have a right to know some background on those who travel in my company, Éla."

"And I understand that, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Eyes fell to the ground. It wasn't that she had something to hide, well maybe one small secret, but now wasn't the time.

"Are you ashamed to mention his name?"

His question surprised her. "No, of course not! My father was an honorable dwarf and sacrificed his own life to make sure my family escaped Erebor with the others."

"He did not survive?" Thorin's eyes lit up in wonder.

Éla shook her head in a negative manner. There was something she did not want anyone to know, it was written all over her face. He would respect her choice to disclose as much as she desired, for now. He decided not to pester with any more questions until she was ready.

"My mother was devastated. She was even more so after my brother's death in the battle of Azanulbizar. But I don't need to explain what happened there." She gave him a half-smile. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Thorin felt a slight pang of sadness from the memories, but a glimmer of hope swayed through that numbness. Éla was another survivor from the dragon attack. He had a newfound respect for her as an individual.

"Their lives were lost, yet you hold on to their honor. You wear it with pride, which I can see. Your parents would be proud of your courage and loyalty towards your kin."

"My gender does not trouble you?" She asked. Now it was her turn to ask a few questions of her own. "I understand that I have already caused a bit of a delay and minor problems where everyone is constantly worried about my well being."

Thorin merely allowed an infinitesimal smile to graze his features before it vanished into his stern, leadership characteristics.

"I will ask one thing of you." He completely avoided her question. "Keep the dwarves in order."

Éla nearly dropped her flask she now held.

"What?!" She quickly covered a hand over her mouth and looked back at the company. Several members were beginning to stir in their sleep.

"Once we reach the forest, I want to travel as incident-free as possible. Make sure they don't stray from the path from behind you...or do anything foolish."

_He's definitely referring to Fili and Kili there._ She thought.

"You have my word."

Satisfied, Thorin went back to wake the rest of the sleepy dwarves and the hobbit. The maiden found humor in the possibility of mentally keeping note as to how many times their leader would smile in a given day, or morning per se. Evermore, the sun raised a deep red glow, and they were off before the shadows receded into the tree line.

Two more long days of traveling had passed. That evening the company made a decision to keep riding into the night. Beorn had mentioned that on the fourth day, they would reach the eastern gate of the forest. Éla grew tired from the long day and the cold nipping at her fingertips through gloved hands. Still, they eagerly pressed onwards under the light from the moon.

Once they stopped, she was one of many who were most appreciative. The female slunk forward onto her pony's mane. Its hair was soft and cool on her face, perfect for rest. Her body had enough of the continuous riding motion and her back and chest were sorely in agreement.

"I could sleep like this right now." She muttered.

"You'll fall off doing that." Bofur said.

Éla playfully shoved the dwarf away from helping before disembarking the pony. "I can manage."

"Suit yourself." He walked off just as merrily.

Gloin got a fire going as they sprawled around the warmth, ready for some rest. Snacks were passed around for those who were still famished after their earlier supper. Éla brought her knees to her chest, trying to keep the warmth in her body. She sat with her back against a boulder, hands tucked within her cloak. The extensive ride made her muscles taut and ribs aching. Voices died down and the crackling of the fire drained all other sounds again.

Éla slowly closed her eyes, allowing rest to transpire. What felt like eternity, within minutes her body slid sideways against the rock and onto something warm. Exhaustion weighed her down as she leisurely straightened herself upright. Shock swept over her as she found she had leaned on Thorin.

"Thorin, I-" The maiden was too tired to even finish before he raised a hand to silence her.

He only smiled through his eyes. It could have been the flames dancing and hypnotizing her own sight, but she didn't think so. Thorin shifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist in a discreet manner, pulling her closer to his chest as she was about to move away. The act startled her, but she was indebted to the extra warmth that was willingly being offered. She would let him deal with any questions from those who may awaken to the sight.

* * *

On the fourth morning, Éla rose before dawn. The others were sound asleep minus Nori, who was poking the remains of the small fire with a stick. The dwarf hadn't noticed as his back was slightly turned to her, so she carefully got up hoping not to wake Thorin. Admittedly, she was embarrassed having slept the way she did, therefore sneaked away to the fire.

"Good morning." She said softly, not wanting to startle the dwarf.

Nori nodded politely. "More like 'good night', isn't it?"

Gandalf was next to join them by the dying fire. "I think it's about time to get them up."

The wizard curtly nodded to Nori, who grabbed one of the cooking pots and wooden spoons. Gandalf stepped away from the group to avoid any blaming. Fili was now up after hearing voices and had awoken Kili. The older whispered in his brother's ear, which prompted Kili to jump to attention, full of excitement.

Out of all the mornings Éla had been with them: that must have been a new record for the young dwarf to get up from sleep.

"Wait, Nori, give it to me." Kili said as he reached for the two objects, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Éla covered her ears and prepared herself for the backlash. It was going to be a brutal awakening. Kili grinned deviously then banged the two objects together.

"Rise and SHINE!"

The sleeping dwarves jumped from the sudden noise. Thorin whipped his sword out so fast, he almost grazed Balin's beard in the process. Once he found the source of the banging, he marched over to his youngest nephew and forcefully grabbed the cooking instruments from his hands.

"What in Durin's name are you doing, Kili?!"

The young dwarf was stumped. "Nori was going to do it. He had them in his hands first!"

Thorin rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Gandalf was part of it too!" Kili protested. Unluckily, the wizard appeared to be standing up from his 'rest' by a nearby tree. He kept a straight face, much to Kili's dismay.

"Éla you were awake; tell him it wasn't my original plan and was Nori's!" The poor dwarf was trying to save himself from his uncle's wrath.

"I don't care whose idea it was, you carried it out!"

Éla tried to cover her laugh as Thorin faced her. She tried to remain somewhat composed, but with no luck. Their reactions _were_ priceless after all.

"I will assume partial responsibility since I saw their intended plan and did not stop them." She responded.

"See!"

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. He was growing irritated. The maiden walked over and took the pot and spoon from his grasp in case he decided to throw it at Kili or someone else less fortunate.

"It was just a bit of mindless," Éla looked at the young prince, "and inconsiderate fun. As the oldest member who was awake at the time, I will actually take full responsibility for his actions."

She gave their leader a warning through her eyes to let the incident go.

"Very well." Thorin shot Kili a silent warning of his own before the younger scurried over to his brother. The dwarf then whispered in Éla's ear before passing. "You better hold your promise once we enter the forest."

She turned to face him, a mischievous look unintentionally showing itself. "I don't intend to break it."

Another smile swiftly crossed his features before heading back towards Balin.

By now, everyone was up and silent. Bofur grabbed the pot from Éla and packed it away. It was still very early in the morning, so breakfast wouldn't be for another few hours. They saddled up and continued hopefully, on with their final day of riding in hopes of reaching the enchanted forest.

Éla rode at the back of the pack, just in front of Fili and Kili. All three were glad to be as far away as possible from Thorin. He was still in a bad mood, but it had toned down once they were back on the grassy road. Éla was glad it was still dark out for she stared into oblivion, lost in thought. Smirks kept tugging at the corners of her lips upon replaying the eventful morning, although those were not as prominent as other ones.

The two dwarf princes behind her would be in-debt to the maiden once this was all over.


	8. Chapter 7

Night slowly faded into morning with the sun a burning red. The color reminded Éla of the flames from long ago. The company rendered into silence as life around them diminished. They began to travel uphill. She allowed herself to draw in upon the memory as if it were yesterday.

* * *

_Late. She was late, and so she ran as fast as her attire would allow. _

_The deep violet of her skirts clashed against the cool, grey stone columns as she passed the guards at the front gate. Down the halls and to the caverns below, she reached her destination in the busy halls among forgers and tailors._

"_Ah! Élarinya, where have you been?! The morning is gone and there's so much to do!"_

_A child appeared from the back of a wooden counter and tugged at the woman's dress. "I'm hungry."_

"_Patience, my son. We will eat shortly."_

_"Sorry mother. The markets were busier than usual but I was able to bargain a deal on the materials from the merchant." The young dwarf expressed with confidence. She ruffled the boy's hair in passing. The basket the young maiden set down was full of varying leather fabrics and crafting tools. Her mother examined pieces of glass, brushes and picks sticking out of a paper bag. _

"_What are these?" _

_Élarinya went to grab them, but the older dwarf was closer. _

"_You've been to the forgers in Dale again, haven't you?"_

_Her mother simply smiled at her daughter before handing the bag over. __Éla loved to craft anything she could...when given the chance. She loved the jewels that came from the mines beneath The Lonely Mountain. The different shapes, colors, and surfaces were mesmerizing even more so to her than any amount of silver or gold. It was one advantage when working close to the excavation sites. Her mother; however, had an eye for needlework and worked alongside some of Erebor's well known tailors down in the lower halls. _

_Of course, Éla was of age to be working alongside her mother but dreamt of nothing more than to be with her grandfather further below, surrounded by the precious gems, examining them, filtering through their sparkling edges. Her grandfather had worked with the stones first-hand in cleaning and inspecting them after his long years as a forger. That's where Éla wanted to be. That's where she wanted to belong. One could only hope, for that task was no place for a young woman. Instead, the young maiden spent her spare time practicing with the few treats her grandfather had given to her as a child. _

_The tailor shop continued its day-to-day activities as usual. The young maiden began organizing the materials on shelves when a commotion arose outside. One of the tailors stepped out, followed by a curious __Éla. _

_"What's all the ruckus about now?" Her mother asked, remaining behind her desk absorbed in working on a pair of leather greaves. _

_Éla __saw people running in all directions. She listened intently only to hear a faint, deep yell from the halls above. The dwarves paused, and then frantically ran left and right. A massive crowd swarmed passed her, almost knocking the young maiden to the ground._

_"Well? What is it child?" Her mother pursed through the opened door._

_A dwarf ran pass each shop hollering at the top of his lungs. _

_"Dragon! Dragon! DRAGON!"_

_Éla__ froze in the doorway. Her mother's face went white with fear. _

_"Dragon? Cool!" Her little brother was still only a child, full of wonder and excitement. He was pretending to wield an axe, slashing the invisible foe through the air. _

_"Nil, now is not the time!" Their mother scolded in panic. She grabbed her son's arm and shoved the two out of the shop, motioning to follow the others._

_"Hurry! We must move quickly."_

"_But my toys!"_

"_We cannot worry about. __Éla, this way!" _

_Éla __followed their mother, holding on to her brother's hand so he didn't get lost in the crowds. Everywhere was engulfed with alarm and fear. Someone bumped into __Éla__, causing her to fall to the ground. Her brother crouched, hands over his head._

_"__Éla! Éla!" _

_She rushed over to him and lifted him up. "I'm here."_

_The boy frenetically looked around, tears forming in his eyes. _

_"Where's mama?"_

_She looked up and down as well, but they were lost in the swarms of dwarves scurrying to evacuate. _

_"Do not worry Nil, we'll see her again. But first we must find __our __way out."_

_Éla__ took him by the hand and ran, following the scattering dwarves down the halls. They were located on the second cavern below, and needed to reach the main floor to get out for the exits on their level were too crammed. She didn't want to risk getting stuck among mobs and having no chance at all. There was a secret passage that led out alongside the main doors that she knew of. It was shown to her by some of the dwarves who used it to sneak out from under the noses of the guards at night to attend inns with the locals of Dale. She herself was never brave enough to follow._

_That would be her current objective, though. _

_The two broke away from the hustling crowds and branched off to the left, down a narrow bridge over the mining chasms below and through a stone tunnel. The torches lining the rock walls were now their only source of light. Several minutes later, they came to a wooden door with a brass handle. The round knob was engraved with ancient dwarvish runes. The maiden could feel the markings, despite not being able to see them clearly under the dim flames. She pressed an ear to the door, sounds of heavy footsteps lingered._

_Éla__ turned the handle and opened it. Daylight splashed through the crack, then flowed through the entire entranceway. More civilians were running past them. She grabbed her brother's hand once more._

_"Let's go."_

_No sooner had they walked into the light, did the ground shake with tremors. _

_"__Élarinya!"_

_The maiden searched for the source. "Father!"_

_The dwarf ran to the children._

_"It is not safe here! You must go back!"_

_More tremors shook the halls. It was proving difficult to stay balanced. He shoved them back towards the door._

_"Father, where's mama?" Nil asked teary-eyed._

_The dwarf placed a heavy hand on either shoulder. "You will meet her outside, but not yet."_

_He turned to his daughter. "Take your brother back into the tunnels and stay there until it is safe."_

_"What about you?!" She asked. Worry spread over her, eyes glazing._

_"There's no time, __Éla__!" _

_He shoved a dagger in her hands before pushing his children back towards the door they came through. _

_"Here, take care of your brother for me." The dwarf caressed a cheek with his hand. "Close the door and do not look back."_

_Éla__ watched him disappear among the hordes. She remained motionless, stunned in place. _

_Reality brought her to her senses as the floor shook more violently. The quakes were growing stronger and nearer. Rocks and dust from the tunnel's ceiling loosened and fell around the young dwarves. _

_"Nil, cover your head!"_

_Éla__ rushed outside to get the door closed when a blast erupted from the exterior walls. Hollers and stomping followed as the guard ran past the secret door towards the main gate. The maiden hid in the shadows to prevent herself from being seen. She waited a moment before grabbing the door once more, pulling backwards._

_As hard as she tried, it wouldn't budge._

_"You've got to be kidding." She cursed under her breath. _

_Fear shook her._

_A rock had been wedged between the hinges, but was now free. The door creaked a little before slowly giving in and finally moving. A massive blast echoed through the halls. She froze, falling to her knees. Some of the guards were backing up, weapons raised. __Éla __nervously yanked on the door with more strength, which swung closed minus a good two feet. _

_She fell to the ground as her surroundings continued to resonate with the tremors. _

_That's when she saw it: menacing yellow eyes from a creature with brick-red scales prowling through the widened corridor several hundred meters away and flames engulfed the stone. The guards were no match for the beast as they were flung about like toys. It was clearing a path._

_Eyes widened as it turned its head towards her. A screech erupted from its lungs, ready to breathe fire. _

_"__ÉLA__!"_

_The yell brought her out of stasis as her father threw a throwing axe at the dragon's leg, distracting it. The maiden watched as the dragon released a lung-full of molten flames on the unexpected dwarf._

_"NO!" _

_Éla screamed but covered her mouth in anguish, tears streaming down her face. Her father's eyes were filled with fear and loving worry focusing on her, before his figure vanished within the red and white blaze. _

_There was no more time._

_The flames coursed a path straight towards the maiden. She stood up and struggled to pull the door shut before fire splashed over the thick wood. The last few inches she could not get. The heat grew hotter by the millisecond and her left hand remained glued to the metal knob._

_Pain seared through her palm as the skin melted away. She muffled a scream before pulling herself away from the door, smoke and fire seeping through the cracks._

_"Move back!" She shouted to her brother as the two backtracked to the safety of the middle of the tunnel._

_Éla__ held her brother close, shielding him from falling rocks and prayed that they would make it out alive._

_The dragon's heavy steps faded hastily and __Éla__ lifted herself in caution. She crept to the wooden door now charred black and smoking. She tore a piece of fabric from the hem of her dress and wrapped it around her bleeding hand. The dwarf lightly touched the wood; it was still hot, burning on the other side. _

_Éla__ nudged the door open with her boot, wide enough for them to escape. Not looking back, she guided her little brother outside through the remains of the main gate. In next to no time, they were running with civilians and the guards. _

_Erebor was lost. So was her father._

_Not stopping, she led her brother to the safety of the valley across the long bridge before allowing themselves to catch their breath. __Éla__ scanned the survivors for any familiar face. Nil began to choke as he started to cry and take deep breaths at once. The maiden did her best to__ calm him, but it was no use. _

_She took a chance and faced The Lonely Mountain in all its flaming ruins. What remained of the guards was only now escaping the destruction. Seeing them churned her stomach. The opposing side of the valley was no better, for standing on the top of the hill, __she noticed the retreating elves._

_Her heart sunk as all hope was lost. _

_Éla__ held onto her cry__ing brother a little tighter, accepting the grief that filled her soul. _

_"__Élarinya__! Nil!" _

_The young maiden looked up just in time to see her mother rushing over. Her brother pushed away and ran into the__ safety of his mother's arms. _

_"Thank heavens you're both __alright!" She cried._

_Éla__ stood next to them, expressionless and unsure of what to do or how to react. Watching her father's death was not something she ever expected she would have to endure. She felt partially responsible. Nothing could comfort that sense of guilt. _

_"Father..." She couldn't bring herself to look h__er mother straight in the eye. _

_The dwarf looked down on the item held in her daughter's hand. The long dagger was extended to her, but __Éla'__s mother pushed h__er daughter's hand back to her._

_"It is yours now. Keep it."_

* * *

Éla traced over the markings that were permanently embedded on her palm. That was why she wore gloves. It was a painful memory to be reminded of. Éla figured that if she couldn't see it physically, she wouldn't have to remember it. If only one was so lucky.

The ponies began to struggle with their loads as the grounds sloped into an infinite incline. The maiden could no longer see the trees or nature's animals. Once they cleared the top, the company was able to see miles upon miles of trees before them. The view was never-ending. They reached the eaves of the forest by afternoon.

Mirkwood was finally upon them.

Alarm bells rang in Éla's mind. The overhanging, twisted branches and long, dark leaves were not the most welcoming sight to come across. There was an uneasy feeling about this forest and she didn't like it.

"Well here we are!" Gandalf exclaimed. "Mirkwood: the greatest forest of the Northern world!"

_I wouldn't call it 'great'._ Éla thought, examining the narrow entrance to their path. It was dark and mucked with ivy. It gave off an unpleasant smell.

"Now it is time to hold to your word and return these excellent ponies you have borrowed. Beorn has not been far off. Mr. Baggins has sharper eyes and at night, has seen a large black bear following us not only to guide and protect but to keep an eye on his animals. It would be wise to keep your promise for Beorn is not an enemy you want to have."

The dwarves grew miserable at the thought of knowing they were about to lose their wizard.

"As I have told you, there is some business I must attend to in the south. We may meet again but that will depend on your luck, courage, and sense." They looked glum. "Cheer up for this is your expedition after all! Think of the treasure at the end and forget the forest and dragon until tomorrow morning. Now I must be off."

They unloaded the ponies before Gandalf gave his final farewells. There was no sense in arguing with the wizard as his mind was set. Bilbo could have sworn he saw the shape of a bear run after the freed animals before the wizard called out to him.

As the dwarves organized themselves for the evening that was soon approaching, Gandalf straightened atop his horse. "Good-bye, take care of each other and don't leave the path!"

He turned and rode into the West.

Éla took the opportunity to grab everyone's water-skins with Ori for refilling by the spring near the forest-gate. She nudged the hobbit in passing for him to follow. He was distraught by Gandalf's departure. They all were.

The three sat down on the grass as the others busied themselves with other tasks. The hobbit kept glancing through the thick tree trunks with growing uncertainty.

"Don't worry Bilbo." Éla reassured.

"I'm trying not to, but I can't shake this feeling of being watched." He looked back to the forest.

Ori grabbed the last water-skin and Éla unfastened her silver braid and began braiding the entire length of her waves to the one side. Bilbo stared at her fingers swiftly moving through each strand with ease. He noticed she had left her side braids untouched and started to wonder why.

She noticed his gaping stare. "Yes?"

The hobbit watched as the dwarf maiden fastened the braid with a round, silver clip.

"Your braids, you didn't remove all of them, yet you added one. Is it different between dwarves? The men and women? I don't think I've ever seen the others touch theirs."

"Not every braid holds meaning, Bilbo. This was simply a way to tie up my hair before we enter the forest. Mine is longer than the others, so I need to be practical."

This seemed to have stirred more confusion. Ori listened ardently as Bilbo scanned the dwarves by the campsite a little ways away.

"They're all so different though."

Éla laughed. "Yes, yes they are. Most braids represent one's personality or allow them to appear unique."

She searched her companions for a moment. "Take Dori for example: his hair is immensely plaited with a complex and precise arrangement of braids that could best describe his pernickety character. On the other side of that spectrum, you have those like Balin and Dwalin who do not have any braids at all. Don't get me wrong, there are some braids that hold cultural meaning."

"Like mine."

Fili walked over with Kili, and the two brothers joined the small group. Bilbo looked more confused than ever.

"Fili's braids represent his relationship to the royal family, the House of Durin. The two on the side," Éla pointed to the ones on either side of his face, "are the same as Thorin's."

The blond then put on an arm around his brother's shoulder, "Kili doesn't have any yet because he's the youngest of our house."

Kili shoved his brother away. "Anyways, you forgot to mention one."

Éla rolled her eyes. Bilbo didn't want to pry, but they really had nothing better to do. The dwarves' culture was so different from his; he was intrigued to know as much as he could. It wasn't that hard if you asked the right person. He found Éla easy to talk to, but maybe that was due to them both being recruited in a similar manner.

"Which one is that?" The hobbit asked. He turned from one dwarf to the other, unsure who would answer.

The young princes only looked to Éla to do the explaining. They beamed and waited.

"Courting braids." She said.

Bilbo and Ori heeded their gazes to the ground, embarrassed for now having to go through a continuation of the discussion that took place in Beorn's halls. Even Kili's cheeks were slightly tinted under the retiring sun.

"Don't allow my presence to falter an educational question." Éla express all too amused by their reactions. "There's no need to suddenly go shy on me."

"_Supper!"_ Bofur called.

The four dwarves and hobbit turned, breaking away from their discussion.

"We better go before Bombur eats it all." Fili said, getting up. The rest followed.

Éla motioned for the others to grab a bowl first. Bofur dished them out, keeping a firm grasp on the spoon so Bombur wouldn't top his bowl to the rim countless times over. The massive dwarf waited patiently in hopes of an extra serving.

"So what were you lot talking about?" Bofur asked. "Secret stuff, eh?"

Fili and Kili remained silent, as did Bilbo. It was Ori of all the young ones, to pipe up.

"Miss Éla was explaining cultural braids to us."

The dwarf passed a bowl to Ori, who now had the entire camp's attention.

Bofur only contained his interest at a moderate level as he handed Éla her serving. He didn't want to press the matter any further than it needed to without someone feeling uncomfortable. "Cultural braids? You don't mean its relation to _that_ conversation from four nights ago?"

Éla could feel their gazes on her as she sat next to the hobbit. They were all situated around the fire. "It was purely for academic purposes. Bilbo wanted to know more about our culture, particularly about braids and why everyone's are so different."

She saw him slouch in discomfort. "Besides, the younger members should be educated as well."

The idea gave her the impression of young boys meddling in topics beyond their years, for their faces were vivid with life.

"There are many variations with each meaning very distinct from the other. The individual removing or adding the braids must be cautious when carrying out the proper order." Éla added.

"There's an order?" Bilbo asked dazzled.

Kili scrunched his face puzzle by her words. "Since when was there an order?"

"To make you ask questions! No, there isn't an order, so disregard that last bit." The maiden chuckled. "Anyway, if I was looking for a romantic relationship, I would put two small braids in my hair and ask said person to remove them, which would then lead to the courtship. Sometimes it's optional to have all braids removed as well."

"There's also a more traditional way of performing one, too." Gloin noted. "Mind you, it's not as common for it sometimes only takes place when circumstances are dire, or if both parties are eager to be..._joined_."

Half the members were stunned. Bilbo and the younger dwarves were as perplexed as ever, although Fili and Kili seemed to have grasped some of it and grinned cheekily. Éla was speechless.

"That's a rather interesting implication, Master Gloin." She said, still mortified.

"What is this traditional way?" Fili asked.

The young ones looked over to Gloin and the older members. He was the only one married among the company and would know a thing or two about the subject.

"Perhaps Miss Éla could continue, if she doesn't mind." Gloin passed on the responsibility to the maiden.

Éla was stuck for a second before jumping right back where they left off. "If the relationship was already in full bloom and both individuals were not courted, either one would then remove the other's braids. From there..."

She paused, carefully planning how she was going to word the next part. Kili was too fervent to wait.

"Well? What then?"

"N-nothing." She shook her head, suddenly feeling awkward by voicing the practice. "It's nothing. I was just side-tracked with words."

The young prince wasn't buying it. "Come on, Éla!"

"I think it's time for bed." Balin stood, changing the subject as he stretched his legs.

He winked to the maiden as he patted the young dwarf's shoulder. Kili only slouched back on the ground.

"There's obviously another part you're not telling!"

Thorin shot his nephew a fierce gaze which shut him up. The company proceeded to retire for the night. Éla became aware of the gaze directed on her back like a target as she spread out her bed roll on the cool grass. She looked up as she turned and met Thorin's stare. It wasn't definite if he was actually looking at her or the fire which separated them. Still, the additional attention was growing more discomfited by the day. She carried on questioning the look in his eyes every time she caught it. He was searching for something that appeared to be amiss. Since he was unreadable, Éla planned to do the same. Or at least try.

Kili was undoubtedly given first watch of the night. She rested furthest away from the forest's edge, and her back to the others while facing the hobbit. Bilbo rolled over so he could see her.

"I'm sorry I put you in such an awkward position." He whispered.

Éla reassured him with a smile. "Don't. They're just having fun."

Bilbo rolled back, only to turn over again.

"Is there really more to it?" He asked. "Something _else_?"

The dwarf merely laughed silently and shrugged her shoulders. "Get some sleep, Master Baggins. There will be plenty of time to divulge unanimous pieces of information once we enter the forest."

* * *

_The braids and courting concept is difficult to understand. I've done as much research as I could, but most of the ideas are based on what was already known about dwarf culture online and mixed in with a bit of imagination. Since the courting braids are virtually an unknown, I'll just be winging it and hope it'll sound believable. The ideas in this chapter are based on what I've found on the Internet. So, I don't take credit for the majority of it.  
_

_There's also a later chapter (much later) that will clarify how __**I**__ will interpret the idea. It will be 100% fictional and from my imagination. Ratings may change from T to M, but don't hold me to that yet... :P  
_


	9. Chapter 8

When morning came, the dwarves distributed the packages as evenly as possible. Éla noticed the hobbit sitting on the ground looking very unhappy. She approached him with his baggage.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, handing him his load.

Bilbo stood as the female helped strap the bags on his shoulders. "It's very dark in there."

The maiden cocked her head to the side questionably.

"I went into the forest after breakfast and I don't like it."

Éla patted him on the arm in comfort. "We must go through unfortunately, just stay close to me."

Truthfully speaking, she was a bit skeptical as well. The entrance was a gloomy arch, ready to swallow anything and everything within its dark tunnel. Thorin passed them, glancing at Éla in the process. He took his place at the forest-gate.

"Stay close to each other. This is no place for games." He eyed his nephews before turning around and starting their journey through the narrow path.

The passageway was only wide enough for single file. Éla followed the hobbit with Bofur bringing up the rear. Eyes soon adjusted to the dimness as the light quickly diminished, lost among the intertwining branches and black leaves above. A green glimmer glowed over the tangled trunks and undergrowth, providing some form of visibility for the company. Éla watched Bilbo's head continuous strain towards the strange sounds coming from under the thick pile of leaves on the forest ground. The worst were the cobwebs: thick, dense threads stretching from branches over trees. Éla didn't like them.

Out of the blue, something scurried off under her boots. She lost her footing from the sudden movement. Trying not to step on the black critter, Éla fell over into a nasty bush. Something cool and sticky clung to her sleeve as she made an effort to get up. Bilbo turned around upon hearing the ruffling.

"Umm, I think I'm stuck." Éla said in a hint of panic.

Fili and Kili heard the fuss as well before turning themselves.

"Hold up!" Bofur hollered to the front.

The dwarves stopped to see what the problem was. Bofur took hold of Éla's free arm and pulled her to her feet, dragging part of the bush with them.

"Here, allow me." Fili came with one of his knives and jabbed at the webs to free their companion.

"What's that?" The female dwarf pointed between Kili and Nori's feet as a black creature darted between them.

"I think that was a squirrel." Bilbo said. His eyes were the sharpest.

Kili quickly readied his bow, but Thorin stopped him.

"No. We will not be wasting arrows on that. Let's move on."

Éla brushed any remaining pieces of the cobwebs from her arm, but the sticky substance would not part from her clothing. Thorin glimpsed back at her before moving forward. What she would have given for the feel of a fresh breeze on her face right then. The darkness was both a curse and a blessing. She failed to keep her promise after only being on the trail for a few hours. Then again, he never mentioned any accidental mishaps coming from her. The air was already thick and stiff and it didn't take much before they all began longing for a glimpse of sunlight and fresh smells. A dwarf who could go days without ever seeing the sun, held no meaning here.

No one admitted it, but they were all on edge.

That night after a small meal, they tried lighting a watch fire. The forest grew very dark, almost to the point where you could not see your hand in front of your face. Éla's eyes were adjusted enough to see everyone's silhouettes, but it was still risky walking around.

Gloin and Nori finally got a large fire going. It brought some temporary relief before the small clearing was rapidly engulfed by big, dark moths. Éla ducked to the ground.

"Put it out!" Thorin yelled.

They gave up on the fires and so they sat in the darkness, huddled together. Bofur was given first watch, followed by Bilbo then Éla. When it was the maiden's turn, she awoke on her own. She grabbed her weapon and quietly made her way through the maze of feet and stumps.

"Bilbo?" She whispered into the dark.

"Over here." He responded.

The dwarf felt her way through the air in front until she vaguely saw the hobbit's shadowed figure a few feet away.

"I'll take over now."

The hobbit was silent for a moment. "I think I still have an hour or so left."

"That's fine, I don't mind." She gently grabbed him by the shoulder and leaded him off towards the sleeping bodies.

"I owe you." He whispered back, glad that he didn't have to look at the numerous pairs of eyes watching him anymore. What little comfort that gave, the poor hobbit still had trouble falling asleep.

The female dwarf situated herself on the trunk Bilbo was on, leaning back against the tree. Her dagger was held close to her body.

Hours passed and at some points Éla thought she dozed off. Small gleams disappeared and shined back into view around them. She hadn't noticed them earlier but the beady lights sent her body into high alert. Éla wondered if she was dreaming again, for she heard faint rhymes in the distance. She shook her head and unsheathed her dagger. A finger traced its sharp edge. It was still too dark for her to even see it resting on her lap. As she turned the blade face up, she caught a pair of large, yellow eyes reflecting off the metal. Éla promptly looked up only to stare into shadows.

_You're seeing things, Éla_. She said to herself. There was nothing there. The dwarf concluded that it was a trick of the mind. Closing her eyes fleetingly did nothing to ease the fretfulness that buried itself deep within her chest. In the pitch black, she could still make out the irregular pairs of eyes watching, and waiting. The foreign syllables continuously faded in and out, lulling her into a dream-like state.

Darkness and shadows overcame the maiden. Blinking, she strived to differentiate between reality and her dreams. The current environment was no different than the clearing the company slept. The green glimmers of the trees slowly returned, but it remained a soft glow. Whispers grew louder; something was attempting to gain her attention. Éla looked over to the pile of sleeping dwarves. No one was near her, from what she could see. That did not stop the humming in her ears.

Her mind fell calm as she stood. Éla casually walked to the edge of the clearing before stopping and staring into the black void within the intertwining trees. A tiny light flickered on to her right, but she paid no attention. Lifting one heavy boot, the maiden stepped over the boundary of the path and the forest itself. Her body ceased to move as her feet were glued to the forest floor. Éla only looked forward intently, unmoving.

Someone called out to her, but the humming drowned out any noise. It soon changed to song as she slowly peered over her shoulder. The tiny light grew until it was inches away from her face. The maiden couldn't make out what it was; only that it was bright and she didn't like it. Her heart slowed and she turned away, looking up.

The light seemed to have followed her gaze, for a piercing yell had erupted through the silence.

* * *

Fili held a small torch. He had awoken after hearing hustling in the trees and someone's steps crunching through dried leaves. The young dwarf had expected to find a small animal rustling by, not their night watcher stepping over the edge of the forest. He had called out to Éla but she did not respond.

When the maiden turned around, she was expressionless except for her dilated pupils. Panic struck the prince after she slowly turned away and looked up into the branches. He followed with the light, and froze stone cold like a statue.

"_Thorin_!"

A long, hairy leg extended itself from a bough towards Éla. Fili grabbed her arm and pulled her back. The dwarves jumped to their feet, adjusting to the dim glow that now surrounded them. They rushed over, weapons ready.

"What happened?" Thorin asked.

Fili pointed to the trees above. "Something was up there. It tried to get Éla."

Kili held his bow at the ready, eying the trees with Bilbo.

"Insects." The hobbit said uneasily. He could still see beaming eyes in the far distance. "I think they're spiders."

Oin grabbed the torch Fili held and brought it closer to the maiden held loosely in his arms. The older dwarf waved a hand in front of her face. The light seemed to affect her, for she scrambled to her feet, not wanting to be near it.

"Éla." Thorin called her name before moving closer.

"Wait." Balin warned. "I don't think she's awake."

He pointed to the dagger held firmly in her grasp.

"Is she sleep-walking?" Fili asked.

The maiden remained immobile a moment longer before taking a step back towards the forest. Fili went to get up after her with Oin, but Thorin stopped them.

"No."

He cautiously matched her pace until she stopped at the edge of the path. The others watched, not moving from their spot. Her body swayed as she held her free hand to her temple. Thorin lightly grabbed her wrist that held the weapon. The touch caused Éla to slump to the ground but not before Thorin caught her limp body.

She was laid down as the dwarves formed a circle around them. Balin and Oin hovered over her with worry.

Balin checked her pulse. "What was she doing?"

"She took over my watch." Bilbo said nervously.

Thorin grew angry. "How does one fall asleep while on watch?!"

"Is she bewitched?" Oin asked.

Everyone froze stiff. They were in an enchanted forest after all.

"No, I don't think so." Balin explained. Just then Éla jumped awake, almost butting heads with the dwarf from the sudden move. "Well, there's our answer."

Éla breathed heavily, her body beginning to shake. "What happened?"

"You tell us." Thorin said bitterly. "You were supposed to be on watch and nearly put yourself in danger."

She thought for a moment, allowing herself to calm down. "I'm not really sure. One moment I saw several pairs of eyes then the next, I was following a song or rhyme, you could say. I couldn't make out any words or phrases, though."

Recalling those sounds made her shudder.

"Be more careful next time, lass. Let's hope it doesn't happen again." Balin said, helping her to her feet.

"I really am sorry." She replied.

They ate very little that morning. As the dwarves cleaned up and readied themselves for another day of travelling, Thorin pulled Éla to the side.

"What _was_ that?" He asked quietly.

"What was what, exactly?"

Thorin huffed. "From this morning. Sleep-walking? You seem to be hiding a great deal of secrecy about you."

She was appalled. "I have no secrets that require telling. You cannot hold me responsible for unknown creatures in this forest wanting to come near our camp at night."

"Then why do you shake in your sleep? You fear something, if I'm not mistaken."

"I'm not a child, Thorin. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She hissed.

The dwarf stifled a devilish laugh. "Capable?! You were ready to leave the path, and not on your own free will. If that happened, no one would go after you. You would be on own." No sooner had the words escaped his lips, did he curse himself for feeling a small bit of remorse by the shock plastered on her face.

"If we're done here, I would like my dagger back, please." Éla held out a hand.

Thorin relieved their locked gaze once he pulled out the weapon from his belt and dropped it in the outstretched hand.

"Thank you." The maiden stormed off to collect her things.

Bilbo watched while he waited next to Balin. The two exchanged looks.

"Everything alright?" The hobbit asked once Éla joined them.

"Yes, just peachy."

Bilbo thought it best not to say any more.

The growing silence between Éla and their leader continued for a couple more days. She refused to say a word. Part of her wanted to make amends from their bitter conversation, but something held her back. She didn't want to be near him, close to him. That was proving harder with every passing night.

The maiden was not put on watch and was almost always sandwiched between two people at night. Sleep became more difficult with each day. Food supplies began to run thin, water even lower.

The dreams were what scared her the most.

Beady eyes continued to follow them, but Éla did not have another terrifying episode. Most of the nights were spent laying awake and keeping her eyes focused on the body in front of her. Even that didn't alleviate the concern of shuffling in the leaves above.

The fourth morning the company came across a flowing, gloomy river. Their travels came to a sudden halt as there wasn't any visible way across.

"Well this is just great." Éla sulked.

Bilbo leaned as he searched the far side. "There's a boat on the far bank!"

"How far?" Thorin asked.

"Twelve yards I think."

Some of the dwarves were dubious.

"I would have thought closer to thirty, but my eyes aren't as sharp as they use to be." Thorin was doubtful.

Bilbo squinted back to the boat. "I don't think it's tied."

"All we need is a rope and a thrower." Éla noted.

Thorin motioned for Fili to come forward. "Can you see the boat Bilbo is talking about?"

The young dwarf squinted. "I think so."

A rope was found and given to Fili. His first attempt was in vain, but the hook managed to latch onto the boat the second time. The boat was tied to the other side, but Kili, Oin and Gloin came to his aid and freed it entirely. Once secure on their end, Fili tied another hook and rope to that side of the forest so the boat could be pulled back and forth.

"Bilbo, Fili and Balin, you will come with me first. Kili, Oin, Gloin and Dori will follow then Ori, Nori, Bifur and Bofur." Thorin looked at Éla. "Dwalin, Bombur and Élarinya will go last."

Bombur grumbled. "I don't like always being last."

"Then you should not be so fat!" Thorin spurred. "You need to travel with the lightest load."

No one could argue the truth. Éla felt it best not to test their leader's patience with words of her own. She did notice his use of her full name, however. He was most likely still in a bad mood himself.

Everyone's boatload made it across the enchanted river safely. Dwalin helped Éla out as he coiled the rope on his arm. The mysteries of the forest vanquished that security when a fast approaching deer charged them. Éla was knocked over into Thorin, who steadied their footing. It flew through the dwarves then leapt across to the side. Wasting no time, the leader raised his bow and shot an arrow across. They had no time to see if the animal fell, for a splash caught their attention.

Bombur's body bobbed in the water. They threw a rope and pulled hard when Bombur's hand caught hold of the hook. Once the massive dwarf was safely on the shore, he was already asleep, dreaming with a big smile grazing his face.

Élas heart sank at the soaked sight.

No sooner did they hear a horn sound off in the distance and the barking of dogs. They remained still until the hunting noises faded. Éla peered through trees and foliage to notice glimmering white deer.

"They're beautiful..." She said quietly, not moving so as not to scare them off.

Suddenly, the deer pranced away as arrows were unleashed on the path ahead.

"What are you doing?!" The maiden panicked as the dwarves shot the last of their arrows from Beorn.

"Stop! STOP!" Thorin shouted, but it was too late.

Even Kili's superb marksmanship could not land a hit on its target. The excitement quickly died down as four people were needed to carry the sleeping Bombur. Their packs were divided among the rest before they continued on the path some ways and stopping for the night.

Éla found herself resting between Dwalin and Thorin's empty bed roll to her back. There was a bit more space between the members, but they still remained huddled together. The forest was just as black on that side of the enchanted river as it was before, but the maiden was able to rest trouble-free from watchful eyes. She allowed her mind to focus on the white deer. It was the only source of light and peace they saw of all the days currently spent in the endless woods. The image remained clear in her mind until shuffling was heard from behind.

Her heart skipped a beat as she listened. For a second, she was ready to reach for her dagger, but stopped. A body lay next to her as Dwalin suddenly got up for his turn at watch. The move startled her, so she covered her mouth. That's what happened when one became lost in thought.

"Éla?"

A whisper broke the silence. The maiden did not want to answer, but she knew they had to stop acting like children and holding grudges for no good reason. She turned on her back.

"What is it Thorin? I'm trying to sleep." _So much for acting mature..._She heard him chuckle. If he was laughing at her, she would be sure to let him taste her annoyance physically.

"My words had ill meaning and it was not intentional. What happened that morning startled us all. I was being unjust."

Éla stiffened but relaxed her muscles. _Was he apologizing? _

He waited, unspoken. "Forgive me."

Her heart fluttered. "I felt like I was in a dream." _This definitely feels like a dream._

The maiden turned away, not realizing why she blurted that out. Maybe she was losing her mind after all. She nearly jumped out of her skin as an arm snaked its way over her waist and pulled her close.

"As long as you don't wander off again."

Éla was tempted to ask something she probably shouldn't. Then again, she was a dwarf with high levels of expectations and no short of stubbornness.

"Would you have followed after me if the others were too late?"

Thorin said nothing. She hadn't expected him to. He only tightened his hold around ever so slightly. Éla was glad the air had reconciled between them, but the sudden actions of their leader were becoming more questionable day by day.

The warmth of his body was comforting, yet alarming...again. Lack of sleep finally caught up to the maiden, and so she let her eyes fall while focusing on the white deer and strong arm embracing her.

* * *

_I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. (I guess the amount of views is a good indication next to reviews, favs and watches. Hehe) Who am I kidding?! That won't stop the uploads! :) _

_1) As I mentioned before, the rating may change to M, but not likely. (It probably should've been based on the broken ribs scene in Beorn's home from Ch5. That was pretty graphic...)_

_2) Hair braids will be further explained much later on. (Probably after several chapters)_

_3)_ _More information about Éla's dad will also be explained, which will be a triggering factor between her and Thorin. (I'm not saying it'll be for better or worse.) Hint: it's not in Chapter 9._

_Off to bed so I'm functional for work. Here's hoping for a special chapter come Feb. 14__th__!_


	10. Chapter 9

Éla woke the following morning in the same position as when she had fallen asleep. Her muscles were stiff from the lack of movement and chilled earth. The air was still thick but it was the fatigue from little food and rest that ached her bones. Éla sat up and stretched her tired muscles. It was still dark in the forest, minus small rays fighting a course through the trees. Nevertheless, she got to her feet.

One of the dwarves shifted. The maiden looked down to her left. Thorin slowly woke up before realizing the extra body next to him was gone.

"Don't worry, I haven't wandered off." Éla assured, a smile creeping over her face.

She walked over to the barely visible figure on watch leaving Thorin propped up in minor confusion. Women were almost always the first to wake and get their bearings in order a lot quicker than men. Little things like that amused her. The maiden stopped right in front of the dwarf loosely holding his bow.

"Fallen asleep on us, Master Kili?" Éla spoke loud enough to startle the young prince awake while nudging his boot with her own.

"N-no. I—wasn't sleeping."

"Of course you weren't." She said sarcastically.

Kili stood, waving a hand between them. "Half the time I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. And that's saying something!"

"At least you didn't wander off on us." Fili stated. Éla clapped a hand on the elder's shoulder.

"And we're all here and accounted for."

She went to wake up the hobbit as the two brothers rudely awakened everyone else with loud voices and probing boots.

"Time to get up!" Kili called happily.

As the others grumbled awake, he walked over to the ever sleeping Bombur, waving his hand in front of the dwarf's face.

"Bombur! You still asleep?"

Éla held back a laugh as Thorin backhanded the back of Kili's head. Any bit of fun seemed to always diminish when their leader was within range.

"Ow!" The young dwarf rubbed the area.

Thorin faced Éla with a stern look. _Oh snap. There goes my promise..._

Four more days passed since their crossing at the river, and Éla and Bilbo ended up being the only two on watch at night since everyone took turns carrying Bombur. Éla found the watches a lot easier than what it had been, for the shadows receded enough to see a little ways on either side and a green light showed the miles of trees around them. (Not that it was the most comforting feeling.)

Day or night, Éla still found herself lost in her thoughts. Being able to see the sleeping dwarves more clearly didn't help much either. She was grateful for the watches so she didn't have to sleep next to Thorin, yet she almost missed the warmth behind her. It almost always brought out a sense of security which she hadn't felt in decades, and that worried her. But what was going on between them? He was a dwarf prince destined to be king and she was a commoner who roamed the free lands.

The more she thought about it, the more confused her feelings became.

Éla continued telling herself not to get involved with anyone beyond friendship. It was the safest and more responsible way to act. They were on a quest and no one needed any more distractions than an overweight, sleeping Bombur.

* * *

A couple more days followed and despite the forest growing more open and spacious between the thick oak trees, the dwarves grew impatient and restless.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?" Thorin snapped. "Bilbo, climb a tree and see how far the forest goes."

Both the hobbit and maiden jumped from the sudden shattered silence. Nonetheless, Bilbo did as he was told all while mumbling to himself as Dori and Nori helped him up onto the lower branches.

A little later, the hobbit returned scraped and grimed. "The forest goes on forever in every direction! What are we going to do?"

The dwarves complained but they pressed on a little longer before setting up camp. That night was their last serving of food.

Éla tried not to think of the rumbling in her stomach the next morning. Her feet became heavier with each step as they pressed on for several hours more under the rain, just minus the water. The trees were so thick raindrops were scarce falling between the leaves, so the ground remained dry, as did their thirst. The maiden silently wished for the young brothers to do something out of the ordinary, but they too had little remaining energy to make a small joke or carry on a light-hearted conversation.

The only glimmer of hope was Bombur waking up early in the afternoon while on break. The dwarf suddenly woke up confused.

"What happened? Where am I? More importantly, why am I hungry?!"

Éla sat next to him worn out. "We're in Mirkwood."

They retold their tale and of their adventures from leaving the hobbit's home in The Shire so long ago in May. Bombur found most of it hard to believe, but he was even more concerned about his empty stomach. When the dwarves told him there was no more food, he wept.

"Why did I ever wake up? I was having lovely dreams of torches lit on trees, lamps swinging from branches and fires burning on the ground. There was a great feast too! A woodland king wore a crown of leaves and there was merry singing. Oh I could not describe the many kinds of foods to eat and drink!"

"You need not try!" Thorin spat. "Talk about something else or remain silent. We keep going."

Éla gave the dwarf a pitying look before following behind Bilbo.

As evening approached, she too was beginning to feel weakness in her legs as Bombur sprawled onto the ground, refusing to move another step. Thorin grew more irritated, wanting to move on. That's all they could do, other than starve to death. Éla took advantage of the pause and draped over a stump with Bofur at her side.

"Walking forever on an empty stomach is no use." Bofur said quietly to the maiden.

"Agreed, but we really have no choice in the matter." She whispered.

Éla felt like her stomach was shriveling up similar to dried fruit. There was little energy left in all of them, which quickly lead to short tempers.

"What was that?" Balin hollered from afar.

The others looked on from their spots, immobile. Thorin was at his friend's side in an instant.

"I thought I saw a flicker of light in the distance."

A little red light twinkled appeared in the darkness, slowly followed by a few more. Bombur even found some strength in his wobbly legs to follow the others as they cautiously walked towards the source. It appeared that it was torches and fires burning, but still a great deal away.

"My dreams are coming true!" Bombur stated between puffs. His eyes sparkled with that of food he had seen while dreaming and then took a few steps forward.

Éla almost panicked at him stepping off the path. "Don't move!'

They heeded her warning, which surprised her. Bombur nearly lost balance as he had one foot hovering in mid-step. The sight was enough to make anyone laugh, but none had the strength or energy to do so.

"But think of the feast and all the food we could be eating!" Bombur cried.

"Then what of Beorn and Gandalf's warnings?" She protested. "It's not safe."

Thorin stepped forward. "Feasting is no good if we can't come back from it."

"We'll die anyways if we don't find something!" Bilbo was in agreement with Bombur, and so an argument began among the company.

Éla stared in silence as they tried to figure out who would be brave enough to go out and scout the lights. Thorin remained fixed in place, listening to their reasons.

"But we can't just wander off the path!" Dori stated.

"What if a few people go, that way we can keep an eye on their positions?" Fili said.

"I don't know about splitting up." Bofur began as Balin interrupted him.

"This forest _is_ enchanted."

Bofur turned back to Fili and those wanting to go ahead. "If the lights go out, whoever is doing the scouting could be lost."

"I'd rather stay together than be divided, no matter what we decide." Éla added.

Bombur swayed by the edge of the path and the unknown of the forest. "Well hurry up or I'm going!"

The entire company turned to Thorin. He had taken all options into consideration but Bombur's continuously detailed descriptions of the food seemed to have decided for all of them. "We'll stay together and follow the lights."

The dwarves and hobbit crept into the forest. As they quietly neared a clearing where torches lined the trees, they saw many elvish-looking folk, a blazing fire and of course, food. The smell of cooked meat and other tasty goods made Éla's stomach flip. They were so excited at finally having found something to eat, or at least beg for, the company rushed forward. In doing so everything vanished and all lights went out, leaving them in complete blackness.

Éla froze. Eyes tried adjusting in the dark but it was no use. Panic coursed through her veins like when she had heard the eerie rhymes and foreign voices. She started walking forward in the last known direction of the members, calling out to them.

"Where is everyone?"

"_Over here_.

"_We're here_."

The maiden felt her way around as the dwarves called each other and slowly found one another. Éla felt something brush past her on the left.

"Who was that-Whoa!"

She tripped on a tree stump or root when someone grabbed her by the arm. Éla was pulled or fell flat on her back while someone fell on all fours, hovering over her. She reached out a hand and it pressed against their chest. The armor was not mistaken.

"Thorin?"

"Éla."

She could feel the ends of his hair lightly brushing past her face as he moved.

"Sleep where you are! There's no sense in moving when we cannot see." He ordered.

Éla decided to slide up so as not to bump heads.

"Where are you going?" The dwarf looked down even though he couldn't see.

"Nowhere. I'm just moving out from under you since you're not getting off."

She felt him shift to the side. They all settled where they were and Dori took first watch. Thorin hadn't embraced Éla like he did before, but he did remain close. It was still consoling to know someone was close by in the pitch darkness.

It wasn't long until Dori cried out to them in loud whisper, "The lights are coming back and there are more of them!"

As Éla searched the dark forest for the source, Thorin grabbed her wrist and lead her to the others and the lights. Someone placed a hand on her back as Thorin lead them to the edge of a larger clearing where the new feast resided.

"Do not rush this time! We'll send Mr. Baggins alone to talk to them. The rest of you stay here." Thorin commanded.

As soon as the hobbit stepped into the clearing, the lights went out. Éla heard shuffling from behind as the dwarves began searching and calling for the Halfling. The maiden didn't get far when someone bumped into her, both falling in a pile.

"Arg! Whoever's on top of me, please get off!" Éla asked. She grunted trying to get up, but someone was sitting on her back.

"What? Who's there?!"

"Oin? Is that you?"

The weight lifted then a hand roamed across her back.

"Miss Éla!" Oin was most pleased at having found someone in the dark. "What are you doing on the ground?"

He helped her to her feet, his hearing aid accidentally poking the side of her head as he strained to listen. She guided him away.

"I assume we bumped into each other." She laughed half halfheartedly. "But where's Bilbo?"

"Found him over here!" Dori hollered.

"Define _here_." The maiden hollered back.

"He's talking about dreams of food like Bombur was earlier!"

Éla locked arms with Oin and soon the dwarves managed to regroup around Dori and their hobbit who was shaken awake from the spell.

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin stated.

The maiden carefully lowered herself to the ground, feeling her way as she went.

"Sorry!"

Bofur's voice rang through their huddled resting area as he bumped Éla forward onto something soft.

"Seriously, how many times are we going to knock each other about?!" She huffed.

Two hands were placed around her waist, steadying her from falling any further. "You could be landing on rocks."

"Fili?" If one had a physical sense, Éla swore she could feel him smile as he helped her to the side.

They all tried to rest again now that everyone was closer together and accounted for. As dawn was a few hours away Éla heard Kili's calls, stirring them from sleep. He could not contain his excitement.

"There's a regular blaze not far off – hundreds of torches and fires have been lit, and quite possibly by magic!"

Éla waited in the silence as they listened. She moved when the others around her got up. As they neared, the feast they saw was far greater than the previous. There were more woodland folk, one in particular wore a crown of leaves such as what Bombur had dreamed, and the food was endless. Éla weaved through the eyeing dwarves to Thorin's side.

"We need help." She whispered.

He took hold of her hand. "Then you will come with me."

Thorin stepped into the clearing, bringing the female dwarf with him.

All activities of the elvish folk died as lights went out and the fires were reduced to black smoke. Éla faintly heard the cries of her friends before fading into complete silence. The last thing she heard were the frantic shouts from their hobbit. The grip in her hand loosened as she began to fall. Darkness once again overcame her.

* * *

_Very short chapter due to an unexpected, busy schedule and events. Didn't get as far as I wanted to but at least the good stuff will be worth the wait. _


	11. Chapter 10

_I recommend reading The Hobbit for those who want to know what happens to Bilbo and the others dwarves. I won't even try to put that part in my own words. :)_

_Enjoy this nice long treat._

* * *

Both dwarves had fallen asleep under enchantment when the lights disappeared. Unknowingly, the Wood-elves came and carried them away in binds to the dungeons. There, they removed the spell and Élarinya opened tired eyes to an unfamiliar sight she had never seen before.

The maiden looked around confused by the stone walls. Relief washed through her as she saw Thorin leaning against the wall on the floor, asleep. Upon sitting up, she realized her hands were tied but made her way to the dwarf regardless.

"Thorin?"

He began to stir, so she gentle shook his shoulder.

"Thorin, wake up!" She whispered.

As the dwarf came to his senses, he immediately searched the area. A scowl crossed his features as he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Thorin looked at Éla to see hers were tied in front.

"Before you ask, the others aren't here." Éla claimed. "I'm not sure where we are, exactly."

Just then the door opened, bathing them in light. It took the dwarves a moment to adjust from the dark as two elves entered and raised their captives to their feet. Éla was motioned out of the room first.

"_Thorin."_ She panicked trying to look back but the elf grabbed her shoulders and guided her into another room.

They came to a hall of stone, brought before the Elvenking. Thorin and Éla exchanged quick glances. He gave a warned look for her not to breathe a word about their quest. The maiden wasn't sure what was worse: Thorin's death glare, or the elves in general.

"What are two dwarves doing in my forest? And where did you find this?" The Elvenking spoke as one of his guards handed him Orcrist, Thorin's blade. Éla could have sworn the elves looked offended that such a weapon created by their kin, was found under the ownership of a dwarf.

She faced Thorin who said nothing.

The Elvenking addressed them more sternly. "Why did you and your folk three times attack my people at their merrymaking?"

"We did not attack them. We were starving and came to beg." Thorin answered.

"Where are your friends now and what are they doing?"

"I don't know, most likely starving in the forest."

"What were you doing in the forest?"

"Looking for food and drink, because we were starving."

"But what brought you in the forest at all?" The king was growing impatient, as was Thorin. "Very well! Take them away and keep them safe until either one feels inclined to tell the truth."

Éla only sighed at their unfortunate predicament. Their anger wasn't helping the situation either as Thorin refused to say another word. The elves bound them again when the maiden caught one of the guards handing the king a smaller weapon. The Elvenking must have noticed her gaze for he looked upon her.

"This is yours?"

Thorin and the two guards beside them stopped. Éla managed to find her voice as her eyes remained fixed on the dagger held in the king's hands.

"Yes."

The Elvenking went on to inspect it. The maiden could feel Thorin's gaze on her back, but couldn't bring herself to turn around. Her main focus was that which was more precious than the monetary value of all the gold and jewels in the world. As the king examined the black, leather handle, something caught his attention. Éla knew exactly what it was. Thorin noticed her nervousness and watched as the dagger's handle was removed.

What they didn't expect was the leather skin to reveal a dark, metal handle trimmed with dwarvish runes of old lined in silver. Sorrow filled Éla's heart as the Elvenking passed the dagger to the guard and took it away along with Orcrist.

"Please! It was my father's." She pleaded.

The Elvenking paid no attention to her cries and the two dwarves were ushered out of the hall. Éla fought back tears knowing she may never see her most prized possession again.

The guards stripped them of their armor and other possible weapons before the dwarves were taken back to the dungeons. The males watched inquisitively as she withdrew a knife hidden in her boot, receiving an amused look from Thorin. After the guards collected the belongings, they led the two to their imprisonment. Éla was following behind Thorin when the elf stopped her in front of a large wooden door.

"You stop here." He said.

Thorin turned around, but his guard nudged him along. They were being separated. She watched as the dwarf leader was being taken further down the dungeon corridor.

"Get in."

The maiden was gently shoved into the cold, dark cell after her hands were unbound. The only light came from a small barred window a little higher up the door. Éla could look out into the torch-light if she stood on her toes. She looked around the room; a straw bed lay in the corner, draped with an old, woolen blanket. There wasn't much else that she could see, but figured it was time to become nocturnal.

But now wasn't the time for jokes when the two were separated and with no word on their friends.

She sighed, sitting down on the bed. A short while later, the door opened but Éla didn't dare move. Her guard had brought a wooden tray of food and water and rested it by the bed before leaving. It was a surprise, for a moment she didn't know what to do with it until her stomach reminded her of their long days without any food. Nothing was left, not even a crumb for a mouse as Éla cleared the plate clean. It was only then when the maiden began to worry about their captivity and worried more for the safety of the others, and Bilbo.

* * *

_"Mother, why don't I have a bea__rd, even a small one like you?"__ Élarinya __ran fingers across her jaw; the smooth skin absent of a specific dwarvish feature. _

_"We've been over__ this." Her mother said. The dwarf woman was consumed in her work, tailoring the next order of armor._

_Élarinya sat__ on a chair __across the room __and start__ed__ sorting ou__t items in the inventory, examining__ details__ as she went__.__ It was not uncommon for dwarf women to have barely visible beards but it was more than what this maiden could grow. Her mother had sideburns which thinly traced down her jaw line. Even her younger brother had a bit of scruff on his chin and there was a ten year age difference between the two. The closest substitute was a thin braid of hair in front of her left ear. It was part of a side burn__ that merged in with her hair, hardly anything to be proud over. _

_"Do you think I'll ever marry?"_

_"Good gracious, child! __What sort of question is that?"__Her mother held back a laugh as she continued weaving needles through leather fabrics and pieces of metals. "You are your father's daughter through and through: always worrying and never __stopping for a moment's peace."_

_The maiden grabbed a log book and mindlessly flipped through its pages, head resting in her palm. "I don't know, a few of the other maidens already have suitors and they have very fine beards…even if it is small. Some are even bold enough to__ choose no one but the prince. One even refused a proposal from a guard captain's son."_

_"And they are foolish girls. Their parents should be branded with an iron fist for having raised their daughters so carefree and selfish."_

_"Mother..." __Élarinya__ was appalled that the elder dwarf would say such a thing about the__ir kin. Her mother merely chuckled. _

_"Your time will come, besides you are still e__arly in your prime! You have your whole life ahead of you. It took your father forty-two years to find enough courage to court me."_

_A mother always knew what her child was feeling. Their six-sense was scary at times. She looked to h__er daughter, stopping her work. _

"_Why did you not ask him if he took so long?" Éla__ asked._

"_Well, because I knew of his intentions and we had met previously on several occasions. He was no stranger but was shy as an infant to approach me about it."_

_The maiden looked down at the current page and picked up a quill and ink. "I hope I don't have to wait that long." _

_"Éla__rinya, every dwarf is different. One day, you will find someone who will match your stubbornne__ss, if they can handle it."_

_"Father says that __will be a challenge in itself." They giggled._

_"Oh pish-posh! You will give some a run for their gold in years to come. You are beautiful, skilled and have hair that could rival the king's! Now stop worrying, we have a lot to do before the end of the day."_

* * *

Being held prisoner, all you had was time. Time with your thoughts and long days spent staring at the cool, grey stone walls. That's what Éla did. The window gave enough luminosity to line the contours of the cell but that was as far it went. While she had access to little light, her hearing also became her eyes for the majority of the day. Elves were light on their feet, but that didn't stop the guards from going unnoticed. Whether it was the clanging of metal keys or the soft echo from their voices rebounding through the corridors, she knew when someone was near. Even at night, the maiden slept lightly.

Despite good treatment, Éla still wondered about Thorin and frequently asked the passing guards about his well-being. After the sixth day, it became a daily ritual. Her questions were always answered with the same response about the dwarf being stubborn as usual. At least it was enough to know he was still alive.

Fourteen days had passed in total: fourteen long days without any sign of the company, hobbit or Thorin.

Éla kept track by the meals as she lightly engraved markers on the wall with a chipped stone piece from the floor. She was beginning to miss Thorin's presence and that of the other members of his company. It was foolish to say, but Éla gradually acknowledged the minuscule part of her that had developed feelings for the dwarf leader. She was unsure of the type of sentiment growing inside. Granted it was only a very small portion, so it was easily ignored.

Early that evening, a disturbance broke the silence with heavy footsteps and a few uproars she couldn't make out. The maiden peered through the window but couldn't see very far in the dim lighting. More cell doors opened and closed. She tried counting them, but there were far too many and the echoes resonated together as one. In the end she gave up. From the left, a guard stormed down the corridor in irritation.

"What happened?" Éla asked. The guard passed her cell.

"That dwarf is a pain to keep! We should have left him to the spiders!"

Another guard came into view, her guard. "Why are you always so inclined to know of his welfare? Do you think you can deal with him?"

Éla thought a moment. "I probably could, yes. But if he's in a bad mood, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of his temper."

The guard shook his head before leaving. The maiden went to sit down and stare at the wall for the countless time. She aimlessly sketched on the wall when an eager whisper came from the barred window. The small voice was familiar, and friendly.

"Éla? Éla, are you in there?"

The maiden rushed to the locked door. "Bilbo?!"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where are you?" Éla did her best to look down, but could not see the hobbit for the life of her.

"Invisible ring. Long story, but first: where's Thorin?"

She laughed quietly at the image of the sulking dwarf. "He's located somewhere near the end of the dungeon. How did you get in here? And where are the others?"

"I'll explain in a bit." Bilbo whispered.

"Actually, come back in about an hour. The elves will bring food for supper, so you may sneak in and then leave when they come for the tray."

When the guard came to deliver food, Bilbo did in fact slip into the maiden's cell unnoticed. Éla allowed the hobbit to eat most of what was given. They didn't have long to converse, so Bilbo tried to keep his descriptions short and to-the-point as he neared the ending.

"So that's what the ruckus was earlier. I'm glad everyone was able to escape the spiders."

Bilbo only nodded as he finished chewing the last piece of bread. "The elves put them in separate cells. I heard some of them talking about a female so I looked for you."

Éla's eyes lit up with an idea. "Can you forward a message to the others and let them know Thorin and I are here and alright? I'll try to figure a way to see him."

"I could go instead, but how would you plan on getting out of your cell?"

She paused for a moment. "I'm not sure. I believe that Thorin's cell may be guarded from the outside most of the day, so you won't be able to speak with him in secrecy. I'll think of something."

They heard the click of the lock and Bilbo put on his ring before the door opened.

"Be safe!" Éla whispered.

The guard came in and retrieved the tray. As the elf approached her bed with caution, something caught his interest.

"Who are you talking to?"

Éla almost jumped out of her skin. She looked towards the door nervously then back to the elf.

"No one."

The guard was uncertain in believing the female. "_Be safe_? You should worry about yourself than your brooding mate."

"Mate?" Éla mumbled the word. Why would they think they were...no. The term could be used in two contexts. It didn't register until the other guard walked passed her cell in a huff. Her guard watched on. "Would I be allowed to visit my _brooding mate_?"

The two guards remained paused outside her cell door, baffled that such a question would come from a prisoner. Éla walked over, keeping some distance between herself and the opening so they didn't think she would test her luck with an escape.

"If Thorin's giving you so much trouble, perhaps a few words wouldn't hurt?" She wasn't thinking. Oh Aulë, she really wasn't thinking!

"He listens to you?" The other guard asked intriguingly.

Éla decided to play along on this developing notion in spite of instinct telling her otherwise. "For the most part."

The two exchanged glances.

"If he sees me, it may ease your duties and possibly his temper."

The idea was sold. Both elves spoke in their native tongue leaving Éla waiting patiently for a response. Eyes darted from one to the other in hopes of an agreement.

"You will be given ten minutes. That's all we can spare for tonight." One answered. "The Elvenking does not want you together, but if you can calm the dwarf then it will be most grateful."

"Would he be allowed visitation on a daily basis if he co-operates?" Éla asked, secretly and desperately wanting to aid their ill-fated companions in any way she could.

Her guard motioned her to come forward. "We will see. Can I trust that you won't do anything impulsive?"

The maiden nodded. Without binds, the guards led her down the dungeon corridor. The hall was narrow and the walls tall. Shadows danced over the stone from the red torch-light. The new environment was both fascinating and daunting. In moments, Éla was brought to a larger wooden door than her own at the very end of the passage. It must have been the deepest cell in the entire dungeon.

One guard unlocked the door and swung it forward, allowing the firelight to further immerse inside.

"Ten minutes." They reminded, motioning her to proceed.

Éla stepped in as the door was swiftly fastened behind her. Luminosity from the window made the sitting dwarf's form visible on the floor. She walked over and sat on her knees.

"Thorin?" His eyes remained closed. This behavior was unusual. He was held captive by elves with no word on his kin, yet he let his guard down now of all time and places.

The dwarf leader exhaled deeply.

"I thought something happened to you." He said quietly, eyes finally meeting hers. His gaze was soft but hardened by their incarceration.

"I heard you have been quite the handful, locked up in here." The maiden added a touch of humor, but Thorin seemed to have taken her words to heart.

"You're friends with the elves now?!" He spat.

She rolled her eyes in frustration. Éla didn't like it either, but what choice did they have? "No, but if it's a way to see you and relay information safely then I will do what needs to be done. That is, unless you would prefer to remain a prisoner with visitation from no one."

He looked away. "How did you convince them to allow you in here?"

"It only required a bit of politeness and not losing my temper every time the door opened." She responded coolly.

Thorin was not fully ashamed for his actions, but he did comprehend the severity of their current dilemma.

"Your father, he was in the guard? A captain if I'm not mistaken." Thorin changed the subject.

Éla couldn't bring herself to discuss the topic. She cast her gaze to her hands resting in her lap, hoping Thorin would get the hint.

"Élarinya." He said sternly.

"What of it?" She searched him but nothing showed. "So he was a guard, a warrior. That was the past."

Thorin cut her off. "He was well-known, a respectable soldier among the ranks."

Éla remained quiet as her voice lodged itself in the back of her throat. She could not make anymore contact in fear of losing control of her emotions. Sadness and guilt threatened to tear her apart as she continued to cope with the loss of her father's dagger.

"Bilbo and the others are here." Éla finally said, abruptly gaining the dwarf's attention. "The hobbit is not in a cell. He possesses a magic ring that keeps him invisible. We're trying to create a plan to get out of here."

Thorin fell silent as his mind processed the information. Éla needed the trust of the guards along with his cooperation in order for the Halfling to figure out a plan to get them all out. He went to reach out to her, but stopped mid-air as the door creaked open.

One of the guards entered. "Time's up."

"Wait." He whispered. They made eye contact and Thorin reached a hand for her face.

"Come on." The guard pressed.

Éla got up, unaware of his actions. "I have to go."

The guard took her out of his cell and was left alone in the dark. Thorin blinked and the maiden was gone. He cursed himself for making the subtle move. His intuition urged him to perform the act unintentionally. He wanted to touch her to know she was physically alive and not a figment of his imagination. Seeing Éla and learning of the Halfling's safety, as well as the rest of his company brought more hope in the long days spent in darkness. Thorin decided not to follow through and tell the Elvenking of their quest, and would give the hobbit and maiden time to develop a plan.

Once Éla was placed back in her own cell and the guards retreated for the evening, she heard Bilbo's little voice at her window once more.

"Thorin will find out eventually." He spoke softly.

"I know...He'll probably have my head for it too, but it was their words not mine." Éla paused. "How are the others fairing?"

"Besides grumbling and mild complaints, pretty good. Although Kili doesn't like being separated from Fili and Dori is very concerned for Ori."

"Nothing ever changes." She laughed lightly. "Stay safe and see what you can find."

* * *

Days passed with no sign of the hobbit and Éla began to fret over his security for wearing a magical ring. They were all trapped within a palace full of magic after all. She paced within her cell as the guards refused further visitation rights as well, claiming they were busy with other things. A prisoner could not argue with that. Thorin had apparently requested no visitors for the first little while after her first and last meeting with him. Judging by the guards' body language, there was no mistake that they did not want to deal with transferring a prisoner every night to and from cells.

Éla grew more anxious with every passing day.

One evening after the guard delivered supper, she was asked out of her cell. Astounded, she hadn't budged.

The guard waited impatiently. "Well, do you not want to visit or no?"

Éla gathered her bearings and followed. "Y-yes, I was just surprised. Thank you."

As they progressed down the corridor to Thorin's cell, she had an urge to ask the elf a question. "If I may, why are you allowing me a visit now and not earlier?"

"There is a feast tonight. You will have five minutes and not a moment longer." The elf seemed rather excited, rushing to open the door and ushering the maiden inside without further explanation.

"Any word from the Halfling?" Thorin asked once they were alone. He too was a bit startled by the inconsistent visits, and met Éla at the entrance.

"Nothing."

The dwarf leader swore under his breath. Their luck and any chance of escape was quickly diminishing. Surely if something had happened to the hobbit, they would have heard of his fate one way or another. As if their fortune could get no worse, the wooden door swung open after a short minute in silence.

A small shriek escaped the maiden as the sudden noise came from behind and hands guided her backwards on the other side of the entrance. Thorin followed, but another guard forcibly stopped him just outside the doorway.

"Do not take another step." The guard warned, raising a blade to his throat.

"Get your hands off her." Thorin growled, clenching his hands into fists. He was close enough to throw a punch at the one next to the maiden, but sustaining an injury now or worse, would not be sensible for the company.

"It hasn't been five minutes yet." Éla calmly protested. Something, or someone brushed past her arm. She shot Thorin a warning to not lose his temper.

He unclenched his fists in a huff, leading the elf guard to lower his weapon.

"Now get back in your cell, dwarf."

Éla could see Thorin's rage skyrocketing with each passing second. The guard signaled him back inside and faced the maiden.

"How do you stand being married to someone like that?" Before she could respond, the elf turned to Thorin. "You're lucky to have a wife who puts up with your malcontent."

Thorin whirled around in a fury. "My _what_?!"

Éla did not say anything, all color draining from her face. The dwarf leader was stopped at the entrance as he tried to move forward. His gaze darted from one being to the next, not impressed by the speculations. _Here we go._ Éla thought.

"If you were not lying, then prove it." The first guard turned to the maiden. "We allowed visitation for the sole purpose of keeping the dwarf in a tolerable mood. If this was part of a scheme, the consequences are severe."

_Serves you right for wrongfully assuming in the first place. _Éla needed to think fast if they were to both get out of this. "No one lied." _Great start Éla_, _as if they'll believe that._

"Dwarf culture is similar to that of elves, correct? Why not prove it with a caress?" The second guard asked, gaining all attention and slight stupor from his fellow companion.

"Have you been in the king's wine again?" The other elf asked, slightly concerned for his friend's psychological health.

_Hick._

"No."

Éla tried reasoning with the elves to spare them all some form of embarrassment. It was challenging to convince them when there was nothing to prove in the first place. "We highly value our privacy. Openly showing affection in public is not a common practice."

This whole conversation could have been avoided if she had kept her mouth shut earlier. Thorin's glare ripped through her in anger and mistrust. Éla shrugged her shoulders as if to say she was not responsible for their allegations. It eased the tension to a degree, but had no effect on calming her nerves and his growing temper.

"So then you are not wed." The first guard stated rather than asked.

The second elf looked at the two dwarves suspiciously. "Hmm...Prove it now or else there will be no further visits."

Éla was at a loss. She shot Thorin a pitying look for putting them both in such an awkward situation. They needed the visitations. That was when the elves started bickering about wine consumption and being late for a party.

She faced one of the guards, but they paid no attention to the dwarves. Strong hands grabbed the sides of her face.

"Thorin-" Éla gasped in surprise.

He was still angry but his features told Éla it was her turn to play along. Thorin rigorously looked in her eyes before turning to her lips and gently planted his own against hers.

* * *

_Things are starting to heat up, but not by choice. Or is it?  
I guess we'll find out everyone's reactions in the next chapter. Stay tuned and see. _


	12. Chapter 11

_There has been minor confusion regarding why Éla didn't have the dagger properly concealed if it held such sentimental value.  
As mentioned in the previous chapter, the handle was covered in a leather bind so it would decrease the monetary value if one was to simply look at it. Keep in mind the dagger was also her 10inch long __weapon__. The elves would've retrieved it the same time as Orcrist when Thorin and Éla fell under enchantment. _

_The cliff-hanger in Ch10 was intentional ;)_

* * *

Desperation, it took her by surprise.

She wanted to melt in his touch as the dwarf deepened the kiss before parting. There was a bit of roughness, but that was out of resentment which was a stabbing reminder that _this_ was not real. Thorin held back a lot of his rage towards the elves and Élarinya could feel it. The kiss lasted long enough to convince the guards, but was short-lived. She knew they would never live this down.

The act was meaningless, emotionless.

"Satisfied?!" Thorin asked venomously upon pulling away. He walked back into his cell leaving the guards, Éla and an invisible Bilbo stumped.

"What an eventful evening this is turning out to be!" One guard exclaimed. They shut the door to Thorin's cell and ushered the maiden back to hers.

"You alright?" The hobbit asked once the coast was clear.

"For now." Éla almost forgot about Bilbo, which made her all the more bitter towards her actions. That moment would have been any woman's dream come true, but not for this maiden.

A lie was like a trap you had set for yourself. Conflicting emotions only fueled it, embedding the truth in the very center of a never-ending maze where it was impossible to reach. Éla imagined it would burst into flames when the end was within proximity. She never lied before, that wasn't how she lived.

Trust was hard to come by even among kin, but this? It would become a vicious cycle if it didn't stop now. It had to stop. She had to stop the instigations.

"Where have you been?" Realization dawned on the maiden.

"I think I found a way out."

The two hushed as they heard voices not far off. The last of the torchlight faded, and so did the hobbit. Éla was left alone in the darkness of her cell all over again.

Sometime later, the jingling of keys sounded on the other side of the door. Éla tensed as the door was opened but no guard entered. Not even a light source was available. In the pitch blackness of the stone dungeon, she could see a shadowy outline of a small figure.

"Bilbo?" She whispered into the dark.

The shadow came closer and took hold of her hand. "Hurry, we must move."

"What about your ring?"

"Don't worry, quickly!" He was in a rush, desperate to reach the next cell.

Bilbo led Éla out in the corridors, backtracking to an area of cells she had not seen before. It was hard to see in front for the darkness was as black as it had been during long nights spent in the forest. There was enough perceptible adjustment for them to see the outline of the cell doors and their silhouettes, when facing each other that is. Éla kept looking over her shoulder in fright that they would get caught but Bilbo proceeded to release the first prisoner from his cell.

"Bless me. What a surprise to see you two!" Balin was most happy to be freed as the hobbit relocked the door.

"Good to see you too, Balin."

"Come on!" Bilbo shushed. "Stay together. We all must escape or none at all!"

They followed him along as Bilbo freed one dwarf at a time. He led them down a narrow passage which crossed the deepest cell in the entire dungeon; the very place Thorin was being held. Éla remained wedged between Gloin and Bofur, thankful that they couldn't quite see anything while Bilbo freed the dwarf leader and hoped there would be no questions from earlier events.

"You truly are an amazing burglar, Master Baggins." Thorin stepped out just as surprised as the rest, grateful and relieved to see his friends.

Bilbo took the time to quickly explain his plan as they followed him down another corridor, creeping into the lower parts of the cellars. He was growing annoyed with the dwarves as they argued and grumbled over his escape in barrels. The constant reminder of staying with the elves was enough justification for them to quiet down and accept the idea. They didn't have to like their method of transportation, but being temporarily trapped in a barrel was far off from remaining a prisoner.

The torchlight was warm and comforting to the dwarves as they followed the hobbit into the furthest underground room. Most had not seen this amount of light since before their journey into Mirkwood itself. Without wasting any time, Bilbo steered them towards an adjoining area where barrels were stacked on the floor near trapdoors. Éla counted thirteen. Most of the barrels were laying horizontally, allowing easy access to get in. A few took a look around the cellar. In no time, Bombur was spotted a little ways off, head tilted down to the side and drinking from a large tub of wine. Balin was appointed watch in case the chief guard or the other elf awoke in the next room.

Some had nearly frozen concrete positions when Bilbo made them pass that door. Éla swore their heavy boots would have awoken the dreaming elves, but that was nothing to be troubled over for their burglar had assured they were out cold from excessive drinking.

Dwalin grabbed the stout dwarf away from the wine faucet and pushed him towards the others, much to Bombur's distaste. Éla helped steady the barrels as each dwarf was sealed in and as comfortable as Bilbo could manage with the materials available. The tubs laying on their sides were easiest to maneuver in because barriers held the stacks from rolling around. The ride itself would not be so easy once they were released.

Éla helped a nervous Ori get into one of the smaller barrels on the top. The lighter dwarves were put into these barrels while Bombur's was positioned upright so he would not roll away due to his weight.

"Sit still and stop moving!" Dwalin was getting short-tempered. Éla turned around and the others peeked out their heads to see Bombur almost toppling over. Dwalin, with the help of Thorin and Bofur impeded the dwarf's barrel from losing balance.

"It's too small!" Bombur complained as he shifted within.

"We don't have time!" The hobbit shushed and grew annoyed with the bustling and complaining. "The lids must go on or else we'll all be caught!"

Bombur sank low and the lid sealed tight. Groans escaped the air hole but the hobbit continued to run around frantically sealing the dwarves one by one. Bofur came to Éla and climbed into one of the barrels on the top row.

"So, what happened back there?" Kili asked as the female closed the lid to Ori's tub.

Dark eyes scrutinized the young dwarf, not making any contact. "What do you mean?"

Fili propped up in his barrel to look up. "We heard voices down the hall in our cells. One of the guards was louder and said to '_prove_' something?"

Éla did her best to act unsure and indirect. "Nothing happened. The guard had gotten into the wine. You saw the other two in the next room over."

"Fili, Kili, enough." Thorin ordered from the other end as he heaved himself into a barrel.

The younger dwarf looked to the maiden with a spark of interest.

"What got him in a bad mood?" Bofur said in a hush.

Éla responded equally low. "The elves."

"Ah."

Kili snickered. "I think it's more than that, Éla."

The conversation drew incitement from the others and Éla grew distressed. At least no one heard or saw exactly what had transpired.

"What did they want you to prove?" Nori asked.

The female was about to answer when Thorin reacted, infuriated. "_I swear_, the next dwarf who so much as breathes another word will be tossed into the river once we're outside."

None so much as moved a muscle, except for Dwalin who placed a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder. Thorin sighed in ire, first looking at the dwarf before turning to Bilbo who had stopped mid-way of closing another barrel. "Master Baggins, I suggest you hurry up."

_Oh for Durin's sake, could you lot not be any louder... _Éla was slowly being driven mad with worry and their lack of common sense over a non-issue that did not concern them. "Please keep it down or say nothing at all. I don't fancy getting caught now that we're out."

Thorin grimaced at her words and Bilbo took the cue to seal the last of the lids. Éla lifted Kili's when he leaned to her ear.

"Don't." She whispered and put on his lid.

She herself climbed into the last empty barrel and without a hush, Bilbo secured the cover. Not a moment too soon, the hobbit put on his ring and within minutes voices echoed down into the cellar. Three humming elves came into view through a small peephole in the top of Éla's lid.

"Where's old Galion, the butler?" One asked. "He should be here to show us what needs to be done."

Another elf walked by with a torch, examining the barrels. Éla pressed her stomach closer to the curved wood and a hand over her mouth to avert any noise from escaping.

"Here he is!" The second exclaimed. "Looks like the old fool had been feasting with his good friend the captain!"

The elves shook him awake from his dreams. The butler grumbled and came into view.

"Galion you've lost your wits!" A third said. "These are still full!"

Éla heard several thuds as casks were being moved somewhere to the right of hers.

"Stop your complaining and get on with it! These are the ones to go!" The butler barked.

The female dwarf let out a quiet sigh but held her breath as she overheard bits of developing gossip.

"No need to yell, mister butler!"

_Hick._

_Oh no._ Éla thought. She listened intently through the confined space, the sound of every heartbeat pounding in her ears.

"Had enough of that with the dwarf and his mate. Stubborn lot they were, but quite entertaining."

_Hick._

They heard the trapdoors being opened. Éla's barrel suddenly rolled and for a split second, she felt like she was falling in mid-air before landing in the river below. Her stomach flipped and hands grasped the sides to steady the bouncing about within as something landed on top of her barrel. It might have been another. A rather large splash resonated right after. She guessed it was Bombur and hoped that none of them would sink.

The barrels were knocked around, bumping into each other and other empty ones as the trapdoors were closed and the portcullis was raised. The creaks of rusted hinges made Éla wince from the sound. Before long, they passed under the gate and the inside of her barrel wasn't so dark. Her mind wandered to the water splashing against the sides only to feel the river's current picking up speed. They rounded many bends and Éla's muscles grew tired of trying to keep herself from tumbling within. The water roared and wood splintered against the rocks, leaving her stomach churning from every abrupt movement. She couldn't take it anymore and pushed the lid right off.

The river sprayed water onto her exposed skin, quickly wetting her clothes. The night sky was clear and the moon and stars reflected on the water's surface. Éla looked around for the others. Some barrels were lower in the water than others, so she suspected there to be a dwarf inside. Sure enough, lids were coming off and out popped familiar faces along the flowing river.

"Beautiful night for a swim, don't you think?"

Éla turned to see Bofur several arm-lengths on her left. "If you don't mind the cold temperatures – Ah!"

Shock took hold as her barrel tipped backwards and she tried to steady it, preventing herself from falling in. It spun around and she saw another barrel was behind with the hobbit clinging for dear life.

"Bilbo!" She yelled, grabbing hold of his cold hand and struggled to pull the visible hobbit into her tub.

Just as the two twisted in the confined space, a holler came a little ways in the distance.

"_Hold on!"_

Éla looked forward in horror to see Thorin eyeing his company before facing white mist, disappearing entirely. Bilbo tensed beside her as their barrels picked up speed and plunged into rapids, following their companions.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili shouted over the raging waters, reaching for his brother.

They rushed through tight corners and sharp rocks. Éla heard a few screams. She would have done the same if not for maintaining balance for two as her arms were locked on the edge of the tub's opening. Terrified, the female did her best to avoid the river's edges as much as possible, twisting the barrel this way and that.

"What are you doing?!" Bilbo yelped after they nearly tipped.

"Trying not to hit anything so we don't drown!"

Éla spun the barrel one hundred and eighty degrees into a final turn before the river calmed and opened into a wide stream. Poor Bilbo shivered uncontrollably and the dwarves began paddling towards a nearby shore.

"Éla, this way!" Bofur hollered.

The maiden followed, coming up behind the young dwarf princes as they reached dry land. Thorin and most of the others were already hoisting their barrels on the shoreline.

"That was fun." Kili said leaning backwards in his barrel, ready to rock it back and forth. The stunt sent a rush through Éla's veins as he leaned too far, almost crashing into hers.

"Be careful! I'd rather stay as dry as possible at the moment!" She yelped, outstretching an arm to prevent the young dwarf from falling in. There was still a bit of a gap between the two and Éla tumbled her barrel forward, just touching Kili's back before her and the hobbit plunged into shallow waters.

The turmoil nabbed the attention of the rest. The water was like an ice bath. Éla grabbed Bilbo and both waded onto dry land, shivering. Their barrel floated down the stream and was lost before it could be retrieved. Kili and Fili soon followed and looked grim from Thorin's menacing glare. All four collapsed on the smooth, rocky terrain from exhaustion. The others stashed their barrels on shore in shrub and overhanging trees before joining them, all worn out. A strong gust of wind blew past them and it only made the trembles more violent on their bodies. Éla fought to catch her breath while bringing warmth to chilled bones. The others seemed to have fared better. Bilbo and Éla were the only ones drenched from head to toe.

Thorin led his company a little ways into the forest where it was dry and camp was set up. No fire was started, so they huddled close. Éla brought her knees to her chest still shaking but thankful the trees blocked out the wind. Kili leaned over next to her.

"Sorry about knocking you two in." His voice was soft and riddled with guilt. "I didn't know you were behind me."

The female forced a small smile between shivers. "Accidents happen." _Far too many these days._

Relieved he was forgiven, the young dwarf swiftly changed into a mischievous mood.

"What now..." Éla whimpered as everyone now turned to her in curiosity.

"You still owe us an explanation: what were the guards referring to while we were in barrels?"

"Kili." Thorin warned.

Éla was too cold to be bothered by the embarrassment that was about to arise. Thorin's defensiveness was not of any help. It also didn't stop her heart from skipping a beat when prying questions flowed between the company.

"What was it that you had to prove?" Nori inquired for the second time that night.

"I last heard one say you were caressed before I was tossed into the river." The massive dwarf looked accusingly at the maiden with keen interest. The rest hushed in a stunning silence.

An answer that would not reveal the truth but was not a lie would have been cleverly useful, but Bombur's statement was a cold, hard fact. Éla would have loved to play on the elves' love for wine which was enough to impair judgment, but that would no longer convince this party.

Her heart fluttered being the center of attention, but she refused to look at Thorin so they wouldn't get the hint. Fili and Kili were not convinced. Bilbo was perplexed and didn't know what to do, so he remained quiet. The hobbit was the only member present during that ordeal.

"Leave it be." Dwalin knew where this was going and did not want to see his friend become outraged unnecessarily.

Éla faced the dwarf who returned a nod, before her eyes cascaded to the ground.

"I managed to convince the guards to allow visits with Thorin after Bilbo found my cell and told me everyone was taken prisoner like us. We needed the visitations for the escape..." She trailed off, unsure what else to add without telling them their secret.

Kili opened his mouth to say something but was shot down by a crossed Thorin.

"The elves were intoxicated from their merrymaking and made false accusations. This discussion is _over_."

Éla sank into the tree's base, curling herself closer together as Bofur took first watch for the short night. Their thoughts were easily diverted from the topic from weak bodies, each dozing off in slumber.

* * *

Some were startled awake the following morning by a loud sneeze. Éla jumped as the noise was directly beside her. Bilbo was coming down with a cold but on the brighter side, their clothes were mostly dry. The female had some trouble standing up from stiff muscles hardened by the cold, autumn air. They stretched aching and bruised limbs before gathering around for the next stage of planning.

"Esgaroth is half a day's walk from here." Thorin began. "We will make our way to the Lake Town by following the river through the trees. I don't want us getting caught by the elves since they will be hunting us."

The company did not oppose the plan and so they started out in silence, staying close to the forest's edge. As the day progressed, Éla found it hard to ignore the numbness that spread throughout her body. Heavy boots were dragged with each step from the members and Bilbo's cold worsened. Fatigue threatened to overtake their battered and bruised bodies but the dwarves and hobbit continued without a fuss.

Late in the evening, the forest receded and the lands opened wide, revealing the settlement of men. Not far off in the distance built over the Lake, was a prosperous wooden town on wooden pillars. Éla had never laid eyes on the southern municipality even after the loss of Erebor. Her journeys never ventured this far south, or east of The Lonely Mountain for that matter.

Thorin stopped near the edge of a rather long and widened bridge that led into the town. He motioned for Fili, Kili and Bilbo to follow him.

"The rest of you stay here." He ordered, proceeding to the gate where a pair of guards watched uninterested under the darkened sky.

Éla shifted nervously as the four disappeared behind the gate. She felt weaker than she had been within the past several weeks despite decent food and rest. It was a mixture of emotions all having a toll on her at once. They were no longer in any imminent danger and free of the elves. She plunked herself on the ground, back resting against a boulder and closed her eyes.

What she would give for warm food, a soft bed and no worries. As a member of this company, she worried every waking second and amusingly geared the blame on Fili and Kili for most of it.


	13. Chapter 12

"I'm hungry."

Élarinya opened her eyes to the plump dwarf that was not so round as when he had fallen in the enchanted river so many weeks ago. Mind you, he still had plumpness to spare. She never thought to stop and examine each member to see just how much their journey has physically changed them so far. Éla wondered how she appeared to them, most likely weak and brittle.

"Stop your complaining. We all are." Dwalin grumbled. He kicked a stray pebble over the bridge and into the water.

"Tired too." Balin added, looking around at worn-out faces. "They shouldn't be much longer."

A short while longer, the gates opened and a guard waved the dwarves to come forward.

"Lay down any arms you carry before entering." The guard said. The dwarves looked at each other, dim-witted and nearly ready to laugh under their fatigue. None had weapons for the elves confiscated them. The guard was soon joined by several others, forming a circle around the company as they were led towards a large house in the middle of the town.

Through excited townsfolk, Éla realized as did the rest, the celebration was for the return of the King under the Mountain. Thorin's presence must have been accepted. Wooden doors quickly opened, greeting the dwarves with a warm glow of light.

The guard spoke in haste through the opening. "Make sure they are bathed, pampered and doctored before heading to the feast!"

"Can it not wait till after we have some food?" Bombur asked pleadingly. His eyes sparkled at the thought of rows of delicacies, but it did not persuade anyone.

Servants tended to each individual member of the company, ushering them all in different directions to other rooms. Two maids grabbed Éla and in a room to herself upstairs, she was shoved into a warm bath already prepared. No time was wasted as their presence was expected in the halls below. The female dwarf was then put in a burnt orange dress with chocolate brown satin lining the seams as one maid helped her, while the other tended to her tangled hair. The color triggered Éla's memory.

"What day is today?"

"Mid Autumn's Day." The maid fixing her hair, answered. She tied up Éla's waves in defeat, loose strands falling messily from the ponytail but still looking rather presentable. "That should do for now."

No mirror was given and the female dwarf was hurried out of the room and down the stairs where the rest of the company waited. They all turned to her as she rejoined the group. The dwarves still wore their heavy boots and trousers, but were in clean shirts for the time being.

"_Stop starring_!" Éla whispered in embarrassment, growing more self-conscious of her now embellishing attire compared to their simple garb. "It's not like any of you haven't see a dress before."

"Fair point, but have you seen yourself?" Bofur asked optimistically, nudging her with his elbow.

Gloin crossed his arms as he inspected the new look, even if it was a plain dress. "You wear the color well, Miss Éla. My wife fancied dressing for the seasons."

She gave up on sulking, but their comments only made her that much more nervous. The dwarves were handed back over to the guards and walked briskly to the food hall. Éla reluctantly followed, having no choice in the matter. Just outside the opened doors to the dining area, another servant awaited their arrival. A guard lined the dwarves in single-fashion.

"Upon entering, you will bow and state your name to The Master of Lake Town and your king before seating." The servant instructed.

Bombur's demeanor brightened as he was motioned to proceed in the center of the line, not being put last for once. Balin was first to enter the feasting hall and the maiden heard the fluctuation in volume of chatter lower as he stated his name. Dwalin entered after his brother, followed by Gloin then Oin. Bofur grabbed Bifur's arm and the two disappeared together. No doubt Bofur would have to speak on his cousin's behalf. Éla was held back by the servant as Bombur eagerly strolled into the hall from the smell of food. "Wait here."

Dori, Nori and Ori were last to go inside. The maiden took a deep breath and what felt like an eternity, only lasted a few seconds before the man nodded, signalling her turn to proceed.

Fili and Kili were the first to notice her enter in a simple dress as everyone's conversations rendered speechless. The orange tinge clashed with her dark hair; a perfect synchronization of colors for autumn. Éla grew slightly uncomfortable as the entire space dropped in dead silence except for a few small talks here and there. The two brothers sat on either side of their uncle at the head of the high table, still in their thin garments.

The only thing that kept her going was Fili's warm smile and Kili's stupid grin. Éla forced a smile of her own, hiding any trace of ill confidence. Everyone watched until she respectfully curtsied (and almost forgetting how to perform the act) before stating her name. Since the moment Éla walked through the doors she hadn't made any form of contact with Thorin, but she could feel his burning gaze now that they were only a table-width apart. He was the future King under the Mountain and so she politely met his stare.

If his jaw did not drop, then his eyes made up for the lack there of. The Master of the Town waved her away to be seated with the rest of the company. Éla suddenly became more aware of her physique and sought out an empty seat between Bofur and Bilbo.

"Looks like you have a growing audience with the men," Bofur said as she sat down, "and a few others."

Éla buried her face in the palms of her hands indignantly. "Bofur, as good a friend you are, that isn't helping. I did not ask to be put in a dress."

"Give yourself some credit! Here!"

He handed her a platter with an assortment of goods to choose from, taking her mind away from prying eyes that watched them. Their table was one row over from where Thorin and his nephews were feasting. Kili kept glancing over, unable to contain the excitement plastered all over his face.

"Fili and Kili must love the attention right now." Dwalin said further down the bench.

"Aye, first time being properly treated as royalty too." Balin added before taking some meat. "Anyway, best to hurry and grab what food you can."

Éla followed the older dwarf's stare to Bombur's overflowing plate. The food was piled in a neat little mountain as he continued to nab anything that passed his way, in and around. All the while, he appeared most happy out of all of them. Bilbo leaned over the table slightly so as many of the dwarves could hear him speak quietly. "There were elves here before you had entered."

The hobbit realized his mistake at pausing; judging by the shocked expressions they now bore. "Don't worry, Thorin sought out The Master of the Town's verdict. The elves can't take us back, although they now know we are here."

"They would have to drag me out, shackled and bound before I ever go back." Dwalin remarked, taking a long swig from his mug.

"Over my dead body!" Ori said a little too loudly as he stood up with pride, drawing attention from some of the other guests. Dori and Nori grabbed an arm and shoved their youngest brother back in his seat.

"Sit down and save it for the dragon." Dori ordered.

Full stomachs brought some life back into the dwarves as the tables were cleared after the meal. Bombur pocketed some snacks for later when he thought no one was looking. Bofur and the maiden exchanged humorous glances. There was sure to be plenty of food available in the morning for the company, so there was no need for the dwarf to stuff his pockets with provisions. But they weren't going to argue.

Their arrival had prolonged the feast well into the night and Éla found herself humming softly to the songs of old being sung outside. Bilbo's head rested on his arm as he began to feel drowsy with sleep. Some of the others tried hiding yawns and droopy eyes without much success. Their journey had been long and treacherous thus far. Rest was well deserved.

Éla looked down to Balin for guidance and to see about their next dilemma for accommodations. The setback seemed to have taken care of itself, for Thorin bowed lightly to The Master and motioned for Balin to round up the company and follow. Éla kindly nudged Bilbo.

"Is it over yet?" He mumbled in his sleeve.

She laughed. "Yes, we're being taken somewhere to rest."

The hobbit got up half-heartedly and carried on after the other trailing members, Dwalin bringing up the very rear.

A little ways down the road, a large house was given up to them. It had a cozy, warm feeling to it once they entered the main door. The hallway opened up into a large living space to the left with a hearth burning softly. To the right through another set of opened doors, was a fully equipped kitchen and dining room. Further left, a large staircase led to two floors of bedrooms. The young princes were first to run about inspecting all the rooms with utmost enthusiasm, while the rest of the company lounged on sofas and chairs too tired to move.

"This place is huge!" Fili said as they came back down the stairs.

"Enormous!" Kili grinned, jumping off the second-last step. "Although, there are only fourteen bedrooms..."

His statement caught everyone's attention while leaving out an important detail. There were fifteen members. An odd number. Someone was going to have to improvise. Éla looked around and contemplated a way to solve this.

"Two people are just going to have to share a room." Balin said.

"Seems fair, but who?" Éla asked. She knew it couldn't involve her due to her gender. Half the company would have a field day if it had.

"Well, we thought-" Kili began, a cheeky smile crossing his face as he turned to his brother then to Thorin. The young dwarf then faced the maiden.

Dwalin saw their brewing antics and stepped in. "Thank you for volunteering."

Kili's smirk dropped in disbelief. Fili steered him back towards the steps as the others got up. "There are wooden nameplates hanging on the doors. Everyone has a room."

Some snickered as they followed the brothers who told them who belonged where. Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin all had rooms on the first floor. Éla saw the pattern and found it odd that she wasn't on the same floor.

"Yours is upstairs with us, Éla." Kili said all too amused.

"Come on then and show us the way." Dwalin shoved the young dwarf up the next flight of stairs leading to the second floor. The hallway was lined with eight wooden doors with a small balcony leading outside at the very end, and sure enough, their names were marked on tags hanging from a nail in the center. Balin and Dwalin were stationed across from each other closest to the stairs, then Bilbo, Fili and Kili. Thorin and Éla were at the very end. She was relieved in knowing there would be no excuses for someone 'accidentally' walking into the wrong room. The nameplates would most likely be disposed of by morning.

They all settled in their designated rooms and said their final good-nights. Éla chanced a look back before opening her door, Kili watching intently. Thorin and Dwalin were making small talk by the stairs. Both eyed the young dwarf suspiciously.

"You dare try to sneak in here, I will kill you." The female warned.

"You wouldn't." Kili leaned against the wall, holding onto the open door inside his room. He tried to look as frightened as possible while holding back a mad grin at his uncle's appalled face. Fili peaked out through a crack in his door and stifled a laugh at the scene.

"Try me. Although, I don't believe it would be in your best interest unless the first thing you want to lose are your jewels."

The four were stunned.

"Where did that come from?" Dwalin was baffled. "She has more balls than you, Kili."

The young dwarf stared at her in confusion, spreading his arms wide. "Does it look like I'm made of jewels?!"

"That's not what she's referring to, brother."

Kili's face dropped to a frown and Éla began to feel bad for singling him out. He looked crossed between being insulted and very upset.

"I'm sorry Kili." The maiden walked over and embraced the young dwarf in a hug. She really felt guilty for hurting his feelings and pulled back to see his face to show all her sincerity. "That statement goes for everyone since there is only one of me and fourteen of you."

"I think it's time we all get some rest." Thorin said, breaking his nephew's rejuvenation.

Fili came out, arms spread wide. "Do I get a hug too?" He waited for the maiden's permission as she laughed and waved him forward, despite a suddenly jealous Kili.

As they pulled away, the older dwarves shook their heads.

"Do you two need hugs as well?" Éla asked wittily.

Dwalin put up a hand in dismissal. "We're good. You can stick to tending to these youngsters."

Thorin shot a warning to his nephews to retire for the night. Both complied, the younger's grin returning in the most conniving way. Éla took the opportunity and opened her door and entered before another word was spoken. "Good night."

She quickly found there was a lock and happily slid the bolt, barricading herself within. The past few days have been a nightmare and she started to find it difficult to look directly at Thorin. Her heart raced and she probably resembled a fool for rushing inside, but that would be the least of her qualms. There was too much regret but the look in his eyes when she had walked into the feasting hall and just now...she couldn't think about it. Exhausted, Éla unfastened her dress and climbed under the cool covers on the large bed.

The rest of the world, and a bemused Kili, could wait a few hours to continue disturbing the peace after some much needed sleep.

Alone in the peacefulness of his room, Thorin occupied his brain with a book he found in the downstairs library once everyone had finally settled in. The text was of no use as his mind ventured away from the reading and back to the feast they had interrupted earlier. Seeing the members of his company well treated and entering as high guests to him and The Master of Esgaroth was a nice surprise. It was a delightful sight indeed, until Élarinya had entered and everything came to a standstill.

She looked...no. He would not finish that thought. It was too soon, too...unexpected. Abrupt, unanticipated or even _distracting_ would have been another good choice of words. Thorin questioned why he ever allowed a woman to join his company, but it was merely through Gandalf's clever persuasion. Éla was a decent fighter, but not a warrior. It wasn't that he belittled the skill of dwarf women. He was almost concerned for her safety after their run-in with the goblins. She would need to be retrained. He would have to ask Dwalin a favor.

Thorin more so resented his actions in the prison cells day and night, yet there was something he couldn't shake off. Yes, he was angry that the elves falsely accused them of being a couple and her elaborate scheme paid off in the end, but it was unnecessary. His actions were erratic and unnecessary. At the time it was the most logical solution. The elves were cunning but he wouldn't allow them to challenge his pride, not while his company was on the brink of escape.

He loathed them and Éla for it. Alas, his actions were his responsibility and only he could own up to them. Thorin hadn't expected the kiss to linger longer than it did, but he never anticipated Éla's appearance that evening to transform into something so...attractive. It wasn't to say the maiden wasn't beautiful; she took them all by surprise. It was one too many.

The sight reminded Thorin of his sister from the days lost under The Lonely Mountain, and of his kin adorning fine fabrics and gems. It ignited a fire within but clawed at his gut to stop reminiscing. It only fueled the urge to protect his company during their stay in the town of men, especially the female dwarf.

As hard as he tried, Thorin could not remove the thoughts from his mind. It quickly converted into something dangerous and so he tried to focus on the next step of their journey in hopes that slumber would swiftly take him.

* * *

_So Thorin is still feeling rather resentful from his actions and alongside Éla, both are fighting an internal battle over a mixture of emotions. I won't spoil anything for you, but there will be some form of confrontation. Be prepared for possibly another major cliff-hanger._

_**Reader Input:**__ That's right; I'm going to ask now rather than later. __IF__ this story turns into an M-rating, would that be alright for those already following/reading, or would you prefer it to remain a T-rating?_

_Would a separate story for M-rated segments be more practical, or should it be included within this story to keep the flow consistent and intriguing?_  
_Personally, the story won't be ruined either way, but I want it to be as real as possible. (Just like Chapter 5 over broken bones, only more heart-pounding and intense.) We're slowly building up to that._


	14. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all your opinions so far! It was helpful and most amusing to read. My decision will be kept secret and you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens. (Apologies for yet another delay. )_

* * *

Waves splashed against wooden pillars and the distant cries of the men hauling cargo roused the female dwarf from slumber. Élarinya woke late the next day tangled under the covers. Her body felt relaxed, yet she forced herself to stay in bed longer than she should. To no prevail, she got up as her stomach rumbled, hungry for rations. The sky was blue with not a cloud visible. A cool, autumn breeze flowed through the opening in her window and chilled her skin instantaneously as she drew back the blankets. September was quickly coming to an end, and she could feel it in the air. That only meant that Durin's Day was fast approaching and another anniversary she would rather not think about.

Éla headed to the wardrobe to see about anything other than the burnt orange outfit adorned the previous night. Opening the doors, it was bare minus one midnight blue dress. She slunk her shoulders unhappily before eyeing it with apprehension. A hand hesitated over the soft material. There were far worse things to leave in, namely her undergarments. That would surely send the company on a rave, and quite possibly scar the younger ones for the rest of their days. For better or worse, she would have to make do for the time being.

Upon dressing, the maiden caught her reflection in a mirror mounted inside on the wardrobe's door. Éla leaned closer with caution, almost afraid of whom she saw. Her appearance was practically unrecognizable. If not for her slightly short and thicker frame, she could have passed as a woman of men. The notion disgusted her, but the reality of traveling on this quest slowly sunk in. Éla's physique was not as solid and bulky has it had been when she had departed Ered Luin nearly two years ago. She certainly lost some weight and muscle mass from their travels through the forest. The way the dress hung over her shoulders and hugged her body was worrisome.

Point taken; she felt ugly.

Independence defined her, so the female would not allow a simple garb to ruin the start of a seemingly good day. Peeping through the crack in the door, Éla walked out into the vacant corridor. She made her way downstairs and soon noticed the company occupying both kitchen and living spaces, immersed in many discussions. Thorin was conversing quietly with Balin in the far corner of the room so she snuck into the kitchen for some food.

"Bout time you were up! Another minute and these two were going to barge in your room."

Éla turned to Bofur and greeted them with a warm smile before nibbling on a slice of bread. "No luck would be had over a locked door."

"Good point, although I wouldn't have expected you to literally use the lock." He winked then took a bite out of an apple before seating himself next to Bifur, who was carving an object out of a piece of wood.

"You slept through the morning. Luncheon was served a while ago." Fili spoke softly, taking a puff from his pipe. His brother came up from behind and grabbed it with thick fingers. "H-hey!"

The younger dwarf laughed but was then swiftly encased in a headlock.

"Ow! C'mon Fili, let me go." Kili grunted, trying to release the arm around his neck. The others did nothing as they cracked up in amusement, leaving the poor lad to wither out from his brother's hold. Once freed, Kili's efforts to impose the same punishment on his brother failed as they began tackling each other in the kitchen.

"Take it outside." The female suggested. The brothers were broken up by Dwalin.

"There must be somewhere we can train. If I have to listen to that racket outside every day and deal with these two, I'm going to explode."

The brothers released themselves from Dwalin's hold, only for the warrior to really lunge for them and threaten to drag the young princes outside.

"Éla, save us!" Kili shouted in laughter. The female still worked on her slice of buttered bread.

"Sorry boys, you're on your own."

"We do not want to be thrown out like trash!" Fili protested. He then grinned at his brother, who appeared to have read his mind. Since there was a lack of aid, they tried reasoning with the warrior.

"Mister Dwalin, what would the townsfolk think of your actions upon seeing you tossing us out the door?" Kili asked wittily. Sure enough, Dwalin halted mid-step, pondering the question.

"Nothing." He proceeded down the hall with the two squirming dwarves in headlocks. A wicked grinned tugged at his mouth. "The only one who may save you now would be Thorin. I wouldn't place my bet on you two getting out of this though."

Éla watched in enjoyment as Dwalin shoved the brothers towards the door and walked back into the kitchen, laughing at their dumbfounded faces. They all half expected him to toss them outside, but apparently Dwalin did not wish to hear more daylong singing than what was already received from the merry townsfolk. Fili slung an arm around Kili and returned to the kitchen laughing and sending silent promises of revenge towards the warrior.

Out of the corner of her eye, Éla saw Thorin watching her before turning back to his white-bearded consultant. She wasn't mindful of their discussion until noticing her name crossing his lips. No attention was paid to the ruckus in the kitchen as Éla strode into the next room to the two dwarves.

"What are two talking about?"

Thorin did not respond, neither did Balin who pursed his mouth in a thin line. His features had shown blunder.

"If you wish to discuss my fate, I would prefer to be notified and included in the matter."

Balin gave her a saddened look. "We were discussing the next step of the journey...and your involvement. We mean no disrespect for not including you and your aid has been most appreciative thus far."

"So why the secrecy?"

"There is no way to put this lightly, Élarinya. You are a-" Thorin spoke low so the others would not hear in the other room. His eyes fell on her form, taking in the feminine image that stood before him. It pained his gut to observe such a sight at a time like this. "There's no need for you to continue on this quest."

Éla crossed her arms over her chest. "So you plan to leave me behind."

The older dwarf became awkward and fumbled to face either two. "Lassie, that's not-"

"No, I understand perfectly." She would not have any of it. Her blood began to boil with anger and deceit. "If you wish to send me away say so, and I will leave on my own accord."

"No one wished anything."

"You were thinking it." Éla blurted.

"You did not sign a contract and are therefore, not bound to this company." Thorin argued.

"Seeing as my fate is no longer my own, what would you have me do, your _majesty_?"

Balin gave up on stopping the heated exchange. Thorin frowned, his eyes dark with spitefulness. He was confounded to hear her speak so coldly towards him. "The remainder of this quest has no place for a gentle heart. I would strongly consider for you to weigh all options while we are here."

He could not look at her a moment longer and stepped away. Éla spun around in his stead. "Thorin, I have lived my life. Why do you think I've been traveling? There's nothing in Ered Luin to keep me there, or anywhere else. What more could I possibly lose?"

He faltered. They both did. Balin fumbled for words that would be useless to articulate.

"That's what I thought." Sighing, the female dwarf grabbed her borrowed cloak and left the house wandering into the town of men. The second the door opened, a crowd of townsfolk began singing and cheering in the busy streets but quickly faded with Éla as the door slammed shut.

Thorin remained in place, feet cemented to the wooden floor. It was best to go after her, but he convinced himself not to pursue the female when they were mutually wilful. The argument had caught the attention of the others, who stood awkwardly in the hallway between the kitchen and where Thorin and Balin were in the living space.

"She's a good person." Balin finally spoke. "Don't push her away."

His voice lowered into a whisper only his lifelong friend could hear. "They need her more than you know."

Thorin was ridden with remorse. He would never openly express it though. Balin was right, he _was_ pushing her away, yet never stopped to see the impact it would have on the rest of the dwarves. Her presence has become something he did not fully understand, or rather chose not to in fear of what may succumb. Remaining single-minded and raising defensive barriers did not seem to help at all.

"Élarinya will not abandon the company, laddie. She's bound through a verbal contract as is her caring nature. Whatever growing conflict that has you distancing yourself needs to be addressed. I won't meddle in business that isn't my own, but what happened in Mirkwood between you two should be resolved for the good of this company."

"I know. There's no need to worry, for nothing happened."

Balin questioned his friend's words, but the dwarf kept his unvoiced concerns to himself. Thorin's frustration was escalating and so he needed to get out. They would just have to ignore the obsessively singing folk outside and find something to better occupy their time.

* * *

Across the wooden bridge of Lake Town, Éla had meandered past the cargo bay and docks to the edge of the thin forest. There sitting under a tree, the female dwarf sat for several hours watching the sun slowly set near the horizon into dusk.

The thought of leaving grew more tempting but rash actions would not solve anything. There was no place left to go. No place to run from one's problems. Éla lightly chuckled to herself.

Everyone had their differences, which made them unique in their own way. A number of those differences would either mend or break her. Over time, she figured she became too caring from the years spent in the Blue Mountains. It was a hardworking, yet easy life of peace even when she had no family to go home to. Days were spent in the forge, but the markets became her favorite place to be: surrounded by the busy streets, dwarrowlings laughing and running through the crowds, and merchants proudly showcasing their crafts. Like all decent times of various prosperities, the female dwarf had created a simple life that was worth living. That life; however, was forever shadowed by death and grief. She had speculated her future many times after her mother passed away from despair, yet happiness in little things always found a way to shine through the dark solitary days.

Éla decided after an afternoon of contemplation, to return to the house. The company was probably worried where she had run off to. Either that or they busied themselves over other petty tasks.

The female dwarf was in no hurry to head back. It was nice to be out and about while not running from orcs or goblins. She took her time watching the men haul and stack barrels and shipments onto the docks while awaiting transport within the town. The sky grew dark so Éla pressed on beyond the gates and bustling folk, straight into the still atmosphere and warm smell of cooking. She looked around but there was no sign of the dwarves, not even the hobbit. Food was already prepared and placed on the dining room table, ready to be eaten. Éla turned around, about to head upstairs when she saw a note addressed to her on a small table stand in the hallway.

_Élarinya,_

_If you have returned before us, we went to explore the grounds. Some members needed to burn energy. Please do not take our earlier conversation to heart. You are as much a part of this company as the rest. _

_We will be back in time for supper. _

_~Balin_

Leave it to Balin to make someone happy again. Éla folded the note and tucked it away. While the smell of food was tempting, she wanted to wait for them to return before starting. Looking over the trays of cooked meats and vegetables was mouth-watering. The Master must have sent cooks to prepare it while they were out. If this was what they were to look forward to during their stay, Éla figured most of the company would be forever grateful for the lavished hospitality.

After a moment, Éla heard the front door open and multiple heavy footsteps followed. Not wanting to be rude, she went to greet those in the entranceway only to stop half-way through the lounging area, mouth agape.

"For heaven's sake, what are you two doing half naked?!"

Cheerful chatter paused as heads turned to face the female dwarf. She would have chosen different words to describe their wardrobe malfunction, but when stunned: the fewer the better.

"We didn't go out like this." Fili said while kicking off muddy boots, his shirt slung over his shoulder.

Kili seemed to have grasped the situation almost instantly and trudged forward in wide strides as he finished removing his unclean shirt.

"No, stay away." Éla put out a hand to stop him. "What were you doing to get yourselves so filthy?"

"Training. We found an old, muddy field across the bridge a little ways past the forest." Kili explained. The rest of the company pooled into the room, covered in dirt and sweat.

"So you thought it was a brilliant idea to train in a muddy field knowingly aware you didn't have any spare clothing yet?"

Bombur waddled in, his nose stuck in the air sniffing. "I smell food."

Dwalin, Nori and Bofur were about to sit on the sofa and the rest in the dining hall when Éla piped up. "No one is sitting down," she faced the dining room, "or eating, until you wash up."

Her request was met with grumbling complaints but it did the trick as she placed her hands on her hips. Fili and Kili exchanged dauntless looks and made their way towards the staircase. She stopped them before they could climb the stairs.

"I will not have you lot trail dirt and mud through a house that we are borrowing as guests."

Kili grinned cheekily at his brother. "What will you have us do? Take off our clothes right here?"

She could feel her face becoming flustered by the proposition but shook it off. The princes made their point. "Take off your boots so you don't tread anything in your wake. All of you."

Éla then shooed them upstairs before anything embarrassing occurred. Satisfaction swept through her as they obeyed and raced to their rooms like eager children. Her heart skipped a beat when Thorin passed but hovered on the first step, meeting her gaze. His eyes lowered, following the contours of her dress before stopping himself and looking back up. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Éla somehow knew what he wanted to say, and returned a nod. He wouldn't send her away. She would remain with the company so words were not required. For the time being...

"I really need to find some trousers and get out of these dresses." Éla mumbled to herself as Thorin headed upstairs. The thin shirt stuck to his back from the sweat and it was dreadfully appealing. There was something about being able to visibly see the muscles work with every slight movement that sent chills...now she really needed to slap herself for allowing thoughts to fall astray. Over the years the maiden had seen plenty of dwarf men hard at work in the forge and mines to know many body types. Yes, some were burly and others not so much, but it never affected her before. It never turned into something so attracting. Balin came and stood next to her, almost making Éla jump.

"We'll find you a pair before we leave."

Éla gave him an odd look, brow furrowed. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm under the impression you all rather enjoy the sight."

Balin smiled and patted her on the arm. "It is a sight we have long forgotten while on this quest. I know you care for all of us. Thorin knows it too. It's a comfort we take for granted and quickly cherish when it becomes scarce."

"Then explain to me why his _majesty_ is spinning me for a loop. I can't deal with...with _this_."

Balin noticed her wrecked features coming to light. She was at a breaking point and he did not wish to send her over the edge. "Thorin doesn't want to put you in harm's way needlessly."

"Balin, you know I can take care of myself." Éla grew upset and tried to keep her bearings in order.

"Yes, I know and that is not what concerns him." Balin paused in uncertainty. "Life is more valuable than gold, especially that of kin."

Éla pinched the bridge of nose, frustrated. "So why am I even here? Would it be best if I packed my things and leave in the morn?"

"I wouldn't wish to see you go, lass." The older dwarf looked startled and sad by her statement. "I'm afraid that would be something to discuss with Thorin."

Balin took his leave to wash up, leaving the female to herself.

"I wouldn't want to see you leave."

Éla spun around to face the hobbit leisurely sprawled in a chair, too tired to move. "Did you train as well?" His clothing was still dry and clean, so it was a dim question to ask.

"Not today. It was all the walking, and walking, _and more_ walking! If that counts at all..." Bilbo slunk his head forward, shading his eyes from any light. "I'm so hungry it's not even funny anymore."

Scurrying footsteps echoed above, so Éla waved the hobbit to move into the dining hall with her. She quickly discovered the dwarves returning cleansed and in fresh clothes, much to her surprise. Their wardrobes had been stocked while they were out, and with good timing; she did not want to live under a roof full of grown dwarves running around in nothing but their underclothes.

After the hearty meal, the company stationed themselves around the fireplace for a content evening of chatter and song. Bifur took a seat next to Éla and grunted to grab her attention. When she faced him, the dwarf gestured for her to take the piece of wood and carving knife he held out for her.

"Thank you, Bifur." Éla returned a gentle smile as he took out another knife for himself and promptly became mesmerized in the task.

Time pressed on and soon the energized room quieted to soft hums and the crackling of the fire. Every now and then, Éla would glance over to Bifur's skilled hands as a toy was beginning to take shape. Her crafting was not as marvelous or detailed as his, but she found serenity and a sense of tranquility in the repetitive motion of the blade grazing and curling the wood splinters.

A while later, heads bobbed trying to remain awake and alert. Some were even falling asleep. Éla looked up from her own trance from movement to her left. Dori had gotten up and was nudging an already sleeping Nori and Ori. Bilbo's head rested in the palm of his hand as he tried to stay awake and Kili was already dozing, leaning against his brother's shoulder. Oin and Gloin conversed quietly with Bofur and Dwalin. Bombur continued to savor treats from their meal and Thorin stared into the dancing flames within the hearth. Éla wondered just how tedious their training session had been earlier that day. On a second thought, they had all gone through so much within a short time span, it was only half expected, eventually. She wanted to leave them since it was so heart-warming to see everyone together so peacefully and not out lost somewhere in the dark corners of Middle Earth. The sight was enough to make anyone want to huddle up by the fire and relax with them.

"I think it's time for bed." Balin said quietly.

Éla nodded and handed Bifur the knife he had loaned before helping Balin and Dori with waking and sending the others upstairs. The first one she patted was Bilbo, who looked up drowsily.

"Come Bilbo, we're heading to bed."

Next were the two young princes. Éla couldn't help the smirk tugging on the corners of her mouth. It was such a tender moment to see both leaning against the other. With a gentle hand, she shook Fili who opened his eyes as if he was suddenly caught red-handed for something he did not do. Upon seeing the female dwarf, he smiled then nudged his younger brother awake.

Éla watched as the members retired up the stairs to their rooms. Balin soon followed, leaving her alone with Thorin who was still seated facing the fire, but had taken out a key slung from his neck. Éla recognized the make as dwarvish but its purpose was beyond her knowledge. She still felt bad from her words spoken earlier and wanted to make it right. Holding anger or a grudge against someone was not in her nature. Sure they were stubborn, but Éla constantly knew this all must have stemmed back to her lack of explanations when Thorin inquired about her past. After the events in Mirkwood, there was no more harm that could be done. He _did_ have a right to now.

As Éla began climbing the stairs, she stopped and turned to him.

"Back in the cell you mentioned my father was in the guard. That wasn't entirely accurate." She paused, unsure how this was going to affect anything if not, everything. "He was in the royal guard, Nihlir."

Thorin looked at her sternly with surprise. Wandering eyes searched for the truth, finally piecing the puzzle together. Éla held his gaze for a second longer before dropping it and continuing up to her room. There was a slight mixture of emotions in his eyes and it made her very self-conscious and heart race. Thorin was left alone with the new information presented as his memory rapidly came to life.

Éla will undoubtedly regret her decision before the night was out.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. (Long overdue, I know, but real life has been busy and I'll correct any grammar issues in the morning.)_

_Something funny happened a couple weekends ago while I was out with friends that's going to be recounted (and edited to fit the story) in the next chapter later this week._


	15. Chapter 14

_Everything happens for a reason._

She lost her wits trying to create some form of conversation.

There was so much Éla wanted to tell Thorin; to make him understand her. Why she blurted that out, she did not know. Her words made no sense and its only purpose was the truth. Truth. A funny little word always surrounded by lies.

Éla wanted him to know something about her, something as leverage to accept her for who she was. Even if it was buried in memory she felt at the time, that piece of information would shed light on what had defined her. The world was a very judgmental place, so what better way to understand a person than to reflect on a child's parent? This goes without saying that many become the product of their environment. It is also debatable, for Thorin has yet to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. But he was not the late King Thror, just as she was not her father.

She was lost. Perhaps insecurities were eating her alive. Or perhaps it was something more.

Éla covered her head under a pillow. This had become so childish, and for her age too! It made her want to scream again for acting so young, not that she was 'old'. They were just nearing the end of their prime supposedly wiser, more mature and battle-hardened. _Yeah right._ She would have nothing more than to see Erebor retaken and the dwarves regaining their pride as a once great and noble race. So long as interferences were kept at bay.

These fresh, underdeveloped emotions were terrifying to have on such a quest, especially when it involved the dwarf leader. Éla continued to come to terms with the feelings and found it was easier not to ignore it. Anyone could be physically attracted to the dwarf who would be king. For the maiden, the attraction went above and beyond that of a loyal acquaintance and friend. She felt foolish for being caught off guard at a pivotal time during their stay, but took some comfort in putting a partial blame on Thorin himself.

It always took two to start something, yet Éla could not resist thinking that he was leading her on. The instigation from both sides has resulted in a drawback scenario. _Hrm...For Durin's sake stop thinking in a rant. _The back and forth whether the future king would reciprocate those feelings and the female's second-guessing was enough to drive anyone mad. Éla stopped all train of thought and forced herself to come to a conclusion once and for all: emotions that have gone astray shall be put to the side and buried. None of it will be spoken to anyone and she will not get involved with anyone. Dark eyes shut out the world, begging for the night to take her tired form.

Easier said than done, therefore time shall remain the everlasting determining factor.

* * *

_Year 2799 – TA (Third Age)  
Location: Dunland_

"_Mother, will you not come outside?" The young female walked over to the dwarf sitting idly by the fire. "Mother?"_

_Ragged and worn features resembled that of the elders watching and waiting for the unknown. Hair unkempt and deep eyes staring into oblivion; the dwarf remained in silence. "What is the point?" _

"_Fresh air? You have been sitting in that chair for days. It worries me to no end."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_No, you're not." Élarinya chided. She held out a steaming mug with a soothing herbal aroma that filled the small house. The dwarf did not take it and simply turned her head away. "You've barely eaten since he left and hardly sleep." _

"_He is gone." _

"_You don't know that." Éla protested, doing her best to prevent her tone from rising. Nine years earlier, King Thrain II had rallied every able body to wage war against the orcs after the beheading of his father Thror, at the hands of the pale orc, Azog. Éla's brother Nil was one to eagerly join the massive growing dwarf army. For the past six years, news spread of small victories against the Orc strongholds within the Misty Mountains. Word then spread like fire of the final battle before the East-Gate of Moria only days ago. Winter days were dark, almost a prelude to what was to be expected if or when their warriors and loved-ones would return. Few numbers were sent out at the beginning, and those who stayed behind for financial and economic reasons were plagued with fear. She herself held onto any hope of her younger brother still alive and fighting. Above all, she hoped for his safe return in dread that their mother would wither away from yet another loss._

_Messengers had come and gone through this time, the last arriving about a month ago with parchments covered in names of the warriors marching to __Khazad-dûm. __Éla distinctly caught what she thought was her brother's signature in rushed writing.__ Though, nothing was ever certain. The news brought temporary relief as this final battle at Azanulbizar would conclude the War of the Dwarves and Orcs, but it did not overshadow reality of the fallen._

"_I can feel it." Quiet sobs filled the still room. _

_Éla tightened the clutch on the mug, her knuckles going white. They had all been on edge more so now than ever. Worst of all, she hated to see her mother lose the will to live since her youngest child had volunteered to take part in the war. Éla would have gone herself if not for her gender._

"_He was not ready." Her mother whispered, holding back the sorrow which etched itself within her heart. Nothing could be done to bring comfort and happiness to a mother in a situation such as this. War was inevitable and Nil wanted to prove his worth to live up to his father's reputation and expectations. Their family had been put through so much with their father's gallant death and not knowing the fate of a young, naive Nil._

_Seeing the elder dwarf in such a state made Éla's chest feel heavy. "I think I will go for a stroll."_

_She received no argument or debate from the woman which saddened her greatly. Leaving her mother alone, the maiden wrapped her cloak around her shoulders and quietly shut the door behind her. The weather was cool but winter's white coverings had not fallen yet. It was still early in the season. Éla roamed the markets of Dunland, bypassing merchants readying to close shop and head home for dinner. Dried leaves crunched under her boots and she tightened the cloak around her form in the evening air. Éla ended up stopping in front of the gate to the city. Its enormous wooden doors shunned their home from the outside world. Her mind blank, Éla stared, frozen in place like a statue carved from stone. She did not know how long she remained immobile until a bell was rung, signalling the guards to open the gateway._

_The sound resonated throughout every building and halls, its people rushing out onto the streets. Éla gathered her senses and stepped off to the side as a few guardsmen took up positions lining a short path into the city. Townsfolk swarmed the center square waiting in confusion and silence as the first set of individuals entered, shortly followed by others. The deathly stillness was replaced with cheer as King Thrain II had returned alive with his eldest son Thorin at his side. The young prince showed no emotion as he looked around at those gathered to greet them upon arrival. All speech was blocked into a hum as Éla's eyes grew wide with anticipation, turning her attention from the dwarf king and prince to their followers. The dwarves had succeeded and drove the orcs back, but at a heavy cost of the lives of their kin. _

_The battle was officially over. _

_Éla hadn't moved a muscle as she scanned the weary and wounded souls as they passed. So few had returned, just under one thousand give or take. That was her approximate of course as she patiently waited and overlooked each one as they dragged their feet home. Optimism quickly diminished once the last few passed and the gate re-closed. Éla stared once more at the wooden doors as if her glare would miraculously open it, revealing one more dwarf who had yet to show himself. _

_Her heart sunk and all faith vanished as the gates did not open. There must have been some mistake. Surely her younger brother was still alive and well somewhere, playing a nasty trick on her. A few moments passed and the streets began to clear, following the king to his halls along with warriors and their loved ones. Éla faced away from the gate and to the crowd slowly leaving her alone amidst the hollow streets. One warrior had turned to look behind. Intense blue eyes bypassed her figure towards the gate before being shoved along and out of view. _

_The wind picked up and nipped at her nose but Éla couldn't have cared less. Even after most of the citizens were home and off the streets, the maiden remained fixed in the same spot. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs from the despair and hurt building up inside. Her entire body felt heavy as tears glazed her sight. Weakness caved in and her knees crashed against the stone-cold street, her face buried in her hands._

_Nil was dead._

* * *

Thorin jolted awake. He had been dreaming. Good or bad, it clarified one of his speculations. He _had_ seen Éla before, if only briefly. The dwarf was then lost in trance trying to pinpoint who Nihlir was. There were so many in the guard and trying to visualize a memory lost in a place for over one hundred years was no easy feat. He leaned back into the mattress and closed his eyes. The maiden's statement spoke in numerous tones which made Thorin regret many of his actions towards her.

Everything stirred with confusion. He could not repel the maiden from the company if he wished…nor himself.

Éla tossed and turned all night. Sunrise was still a few hours early, so the maiden put on her trousers and tunic that had been cleaned and repaired by tailors and snuck downstairs. Quietly grabbing her cloak and a borrowed sword from the town's armory, Éla left the house and headed for the training grounds alone. A light fog had settled over Esgaroth in the cool, autumn morning. It was chilly, but she did not mind if it meant she could leave without a fuss or escort as the men were soon known to do.

"_The outside is not meant for women to venture off unaccompanied._" They would say. Well, the guards at the front gate would warn her at the very least and she would have to reassure their worried minds. They took extra precautions since Élarinya was under the guardianship of Thorin, 'King under the Mountain'. Heaven forbid anything bad would happen to the only female dwarf in his company during their stay in the town of men.

This had become routine over the past two mornings since sleep remained disturbed, plagued by the unknown. The guards' overprotective concerns had been comforting to a degree, but Éla needed time to herself away from anything and anyone associated with the quest and Erebor.

Physical activities had become a wonderful stress reliever.

Before breakfast could be served, the female dwarf was already back inside the house and changing into yet another dress. With just two minutes to spare, the house came to life. Éla took the cue and walked out of her room on the second floor. Thorin walked out at exactly the same time and Éla stopped cold in her tracks.

"Good morning." She greeted with caution. Éla wasn't sure how he would react after last night. His gaze quickly trailed over her but she stood in confidence, resulting in an almost approved quirk from his raised brow. Thorin extended his arm for her to go ahead without a word just as the others exited their rooms. Dwalin waited for his friend, nodding as the female headed down the stairs. No matter how many times she felt Thorin's gaze on her back, it always made her nervous. Éla was out of sight before the young princes could follow.

Upon entering the dining room, the food was already prepared once more and Bombur's plate was stacked with hopefully his last serving. Éla sat down in the middle of the table with Bilbo taking a seat next to her and Gloin on the other side. The others filtered in eagerly for some energy to start the day. Her lack of discussion that morning hadn't gone unnoticed by the company and so she presently used the Halfling as a diversion after his unaccounted sneezing every few minutes.

"Bilbo, are you coming down with a cold?" Éla asked quietly after their meal.

The hobbit blew his stuffy nose in a handkerchief. "Maybe."

"Come, I'll get you something warm to drink."

After Éla led Bilbo back into the kitchen and he was situated with a steaming mug that seemed to do the trick, their tranquility was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Éla walked over into the entranceway to the living room to see who it was as Balin opened the door. A tall man bowed in their presence but did not enter.

"The Master of Lake Town would like to invite Thorin son of Thrain and company to a banquet in your honor tonight, if you so choose to accept."

The dwarves turned to Thorin for approval, the younger members eagerly wanting to attend. He nodded to the messenger in acceptance and with very little hesitation.

"We will accept."

"Wonderful! I will notify The Master of your decision. Have a good day." The man bowed again in respect then took his leave.

Bilbo had made his way over beside Éla. "Do the men think we're famous?"

"So it seems." Gloin responded just as excited.

Kili stood from his seat elatedly to the upcoming event. "Just think: more feasting and more drinks!"

Éla laughed at the young prince's overexerted enthusiasm. "There must be more to it than food and drink."

"Aye, there are some rules to follow." Balin's sudden explanation hampered the excited atmosphere. "We must behave accordingly and with utmost respect while in the presence of The Master. These are not like our feasting halls."

* * *

Balin went through the trouble of preparing the company on proper etiquette for a feast of high social status. The members were to refrain from using any bad table manners, but that would be unavoidable and a miracle in itself. They were dwarves. It would be a real surprise if the feast ended without any mishaps or food fights.

All afternoon was spent staring into a wardrobe. No new clothing was produced for the company just yet and Éla debated on which dress would be most suitable for the dinner. Each one was simple and nothing lavished for a banquet, which made the decision more difficult. Her door had been locked for hours so no one would disturb her thought process. The orange dress hung clean, but Éla did not want to repeat her appearance from their first night in Lake Town. With time running short, she chose one that was a solid forest green in color with a square neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. The underlying material was black as were the seams.

Once she managed to tie the back, Éla focused on her hair. The maids who tended to her upon their arrival had completely undone all her braids minus the silver strand, not that there was any significant meaning to them. Her hair was still loosely tied up in a ponytail and she never bothered to do anything with it. Upon thinking it over, she untied her hair and pulled back the top half, securing it through one of the metal clasps. A simple half up-do should suffice.

Éla overlooked her appearance one final time approvingly. As she reached for the door's handle, dark eyes fell onto a small satchel attached to her trousers and contemplated taking out the item hidden within. The elves hadn't discovered it during their imprisonment for it was hidden away beneath her clothes and armor. Éla shook her head. That would be saved for another day.

By now, the dwarves had grown accustomed to the female wearing a dress. So when she came down the stairs they didn't make a big fuss over her appearance. The only ones still relatively surprised were the hobbit and Kili who kept whispering to his older brother.

"Three days back in civilized society and you're in a dress each day." Bilbo marveled through a whisper as they filed out the door.

"Might as well get use to it because that's all I have right now." She chuckled.

They headed down to The Master's house and were immediately greeted and seated. The evening overall went rather well with minor issues. The dwarves were in lifted spirits throughout the feast and seldom remembered Balin's advice. It was to be expected but the men did not seem to mind much. Conversations were uneventful until it was time to go. Éla was held back by The Master's egotistical stares as the rest of the company rose from their seats and said their good-nights.

"Can I help you?" Éla asked after she had passed the head of the table.

"I was just admiring the beauty of a dwarf woman. It's not every day we see one from your race."

The tall man leaned forward on his elbows, scanning her with great concentration. The act made her uncomfortable.

"Your flattery should be cautioned." She warned.

"Oh?"

Her response only further enticed his attention on Éla before she realized her mistake. "It would be in your best interest not to say another word."

The Master was almost taken aback in shock. "My lady, you are forgetting who runs this town."

His eyes roamed over her in a most violating way without even laying down a finger. It made her stomach want to churn. Alas, she remained respectful and quickly bowed prior to exiting his halls, but that did not stop the disgust that settled in.

The main door to his house was opened to the streets. Éla saw the backs of Fili and Kili as they casually walked down the long hallway outside. Most of the company was out of sight, already heading home. The female picked up her pace to catch up but was stopped by an unusual question.

"What services do you provide?"

Éla turned around, stopped at the door. "I beg your pardon?"

Two cleaning maids, one with greying hair and the other no more than a young adult, watched the female dwarf in keen interest.

"Surely you are part of the King's company for the sole purpose of intriguing their _interests_, shall I say?" The older of the two asked cunningly.

"What do you know of the interests of dwarves?" Éla retorted, crossing her arms. She did not like where this was going.

The elder woman smirked as if accomplishing what she sought. "No worries. I'm sure your masters will make a visit to the red-light district at some point during their stay."

"I suggest you hold your tongue and go back to the bordello from which you crawled out from, you filthy piece of trash." Éla replied coolly then stormed off, leaving the two women to seep in the insult.

Fili and Kili had overheard raised voices before turning around to see their companion fuming as she whizzed by in hurry to get out of sight.

"Let's go." She commanded. The brothers had to quicken their pace in order to keep up with her infuriated strides back to the house. They didn't want to get on Éla's bad side so they followed the storming female without question.

The living room fell silent as Éla nearly slammed the door on the young princes upon entering.

"Where are you going?" Bilbo was a bit concerned by her outrage.

"I need out of these clothes." She responded shakily and began unfastening the back of the dress as she ran upstairs to her room. "I can't breathe."

None wanted to stand in her way and allowed the scene to unfold. Dwalin looked accusingly at the brothers. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Fili answered.

"We swear." Kili pleaded. They were telling the truth. "We heard yelling and looked back-"

"-Éla was talking with some women of men."

"Do you know what words were exchanged?" Bofur piped in. The brothers shook their heads.

Moments later, a heavy knock pounded on the door. Fili opened it since he was closest and another messenger stood before them.

"The Master is requesting the presence of your king immediately. The matter is quite urgent."

Fili looked at his uncle unsurely, as did the others.

Thorin stood and made his way to the door. "Balin, come with me. Dwalin, you're in charge. No one is to leave until we get back."

"Aye."

The dwarves exchanged disquieting looks as their leader's solid footsteps faded outside.

* * *

"What is the problem?" Thorin questioned blankly.

The Master glanced across at the two dwarves standing in his study. He had offered them to sit but Thorin was slowly becoming enraged by the man's smiling features. Balin remained close with caution, hoping no action will be taken physically.

"I should ask you that very question," was The Master's reply. "Your female companion had insulted my servants."

Thorin raised a brow at the remark. "Élarinya would not insult anyone."

"_Élarinya._ You condone this behaviour from your women then?"

The man's emphasis on her name made Thorin's blood boil. Balin saw this and thought it best to intervene.

"There are usually two sides to every story. Our friend came back quite upset. Your servants must have said something to provoke an insult, if any."

With a smile, The Master recounted what was told to him, seeing no wrong done from his kin. Thorin, on the other hand, grew angry. He would have spoken harshly towards the man if not for Balin's calmer persona.

"Well, we can all agree that both sides were at fault. We'll take care of our problem and be on our way so long as you take care of yours." The dwarf gently nudged Thorin's arm to leave. He returned a curt nod with a menacing glare before proceeding out of the room.

* * *

An hour later, Thorin and Balin had come back none too pleased.

"Is everything alright?" Dwalin asked upon their arrival.

Thorin stomped to the edge of the staircase and looked to his company. "I do not want any of you to be associated with the women of this town for the remainder of our stay. Is that understood?"

He received frequent nods. With his temper nearing a breaking point, not one member dared to speak until he was out of audible range. When he made it to Éla's door, he knocked twice.

"Éla, open the door."

"_Please, leave me be_."

Frustrated, Thorin knocked more firmly. "Open this door or you will no longer have one."

To his surprise, the female unlocked it and met him in the doorway.

"I would prefer to be alone for the moment." Éla stated, not meeting his gaze. She really wasn't in the mood for company.

Thorin saw she was upset, but he could not let this go. "Get dressed, we're going to the training grounds."

Éla looked up at him wide-eyed. "At this hour?"

The dwarf turned to his room for a change of clothes. "We need to talk, and you need the practice."

Reluctantly, Éla changed into her trousers and followed Thorin out of the house without a word. He had exchanged quick glances with Balin before they departed for a night of sparring. Luckily the town's armory was open all day and night, so before they passed the gate Thorin grabbed a pair of swords from the smith-keeper inside. Éla trailed behind as he led her across the wooden bridge onto solid land and into the forest where they were sure to remain alone.

* * *

_Thank you for the continued support (and unaccountable patience!) This chapter was honestly a pain to write and i kept revising so many parts and ideas.  
So, funny story regarding Éla_ _and the maids_:  
_I was out with some friends and the bar we were at had a section that was joined to a strip-club. The dialogue between Éla and the women_ _was actually said to a young girl and her boyfriend as one of the 'dancers' came to the bar side of the building and started talking smack_.

_Seeing how the race of men tends to be tainted, I thought it would be most fitting considering that dwarves (from what I've read) aren't known to indulge in those types of services or behavior. _

_With that said, I think there will be more questions answered in the next chapter. (Which is already being written, so no more long waits this week!)_


	16. Chapter 15

_Don't hold my word for updates, I've been very busy. After this week things look like they'll die down. : )_

* * *

Élarinya had not been to the training grounds before this. Once the two dwarves entered the clearing, she paused to have a look around. It was a wide, open space parallel with the water levels. The cold moon shone brightly over the waters and cascaded shadows from the trees lining the perimeter. It was calm. They had travelled several kilometers north, deep within the forest until reaching the lake again. Lake Town itself was nowhere in sight, nor were there wandering bodies roaming the lands to disturb the session now in-progress. Not even the wind howled to disrupt the growing tension between the two. The female became more anxious by the second once Thorin stepped into the center of the ring of dirt. He turned to face her.

"Is this really necessary?" Éla asked, stepping closer so they were within arm's reach.

"Yes. I want to see if your fighting capabilities have been hindered since our run-in with the goblins in the Misty Mountains." He responded with little emotion, his face blank. "This will be a test of endurance."

She doubted that was why they were out there. Thorin turned one of the blades in his hands so the handle was extended to her for the taking. Éla took it with caution, prepared if he made an unexpected move. "You're not mad about the incident after dinner?"

Thorin started pacing around her slowly, his gaze fixed on the landscape rather than her form. "Not at you. _They_ offended and brought disrespect to my people, and worst of all, to you."

Éla sighed. "It was nothing. I'm over it now. I shouldn't have acknowledged them in the first place. It wasn't..._lady_-like_._" The latter sounded bitter, even to her.

The dwarf prince stopped mid-stride and drew his sword so it was leveled with her neck, only a few inches away. His sudden action startled Éla as she watched him apprehensively.

"Standing up for yourself doesn't make you any lesser of a person, or a woman." Thorin said firmly as he repositioned himself so they faced each other. "Don't change who you are because that."

She raised a hand in defense. "I wasn't trying to..."

Now Éla was beginning to fear his next gesture and tightened her grip on the sword in her hand. Relief settled in as Thorin lowered his weapon. The maiden was full of surprises that day and Thorin couldn't help but take minor enjoyment in her fluctuating dispositions. "Did your father train you?"

"Not exactly." Éla became hesitant as he stared at her curiously. "As a child, a few of us would sneak into a secret passage that overlooked the guards' battle arena. We would watch them and later try to imitate their skills outdoors. Of course, we were caught several times and scolded for it."

"You could've gotten in a lot of trouble with the guardsmen." He was intrigued.

She laughed quietly to herself as she looked out over the lake, reminiscing over the memory. "We did. My mother was so upset; she wanted me working with her, not training with the boys. She tried to get my father to block off the passage so we could no longer sneak around, but I believe he enjoyed it as much as the children."

Thorin watched Éla idly examine his borrowed sword with interest. Extending an arm towards their cloaks, he reached inside his and pulled out a smaller weapon. Éla's gaze shot up in surprise to the added item the dwarf now held under the moonlight.

"How did you..."

Eyes focused from the ten-inch blade down to the silver runes engraved on its handle, glinting under the light. Éla searched him as he performed his own inspection.

"The Master requested that our weapons be returned from the elves." Thorin explained subtly. "The shipment arrived this morning."

He handed it over. Éla didn't know whether to take it or not. She already came to terms with never seeing it again during their imprisonment, yet here it was being offered for the taking. No strings attached.

"The rest are being held within the armory until we leave. I was able to take your dagger for training purposes only. Once we return to the gate, you'll have to give it up there."

"Thank you." She said quietly. Her features were grateful and Thorin used the moment to his advantage.

In one swift and sudden move, the dwarf swung his blade at Éla. Her reflexes kicked in and the clash of metal rang through the air as she tossed the dagger to the side, drowning within the forest trees. She couldn't dual wield like Fili and the dagger was in her left hand. She was right-handed. Both paused and bore into the other's body language. Thorin withdrew the contact, looked her over before locking an intense gaze he hadn't seen before and then swung again, this time with more force.

Éla remained in a defensive position, blocking each strike as he slowly backed her up where the ground joined with the water. Thorin's blows were infused with anger and frustration, and Éla could feel it. He was forcing her to take this seriously. Finally, the maiden had enough and dug the heels of her boots into the dirt and not only deflected his swing, but reciprocated the same movements.

Pleased to have turned to the defensive, Thorin began a test of several strikes and attempts to disarm her. A smirk threatened to tug at his features as Éla continued to avert all assaults. He was gradually building the force with every swing, and every time they were met with the opposing weapon. Éla mimicked his strength with her own strikes as they pressed on in silence.

It wasn't long after an hour of practice swings when Thorin swung one final blow, releasing the long blade from Éla's grasp from sheer power and skill unequaled. Weaponless, the female recovered quickly and jumped into a roll as Thorin attacked. Éla picked up her weapon just in time to brace their swords, struggling for the upper hand as she kept pushing herself off bent knees.

"Give up?" Thorin grunted as he pressed all his weight onto her blade, halting her progression to stand.

Éla's muscles began to tire under his full capacity, the sharp edge scratching against the face of her sword. She moved one hand to the tip, hoping to distribute his force through both arms, but at the cost of lowering further on her knees. He had noticed the fiery determination in her eyes and it shot a spark through him.

"Never."

Éla couldn't hold onto her position any longer, arms lightly trembling. Thorin lifted the pressure, angling his sword more vertically and forcibly tapped her right wrist with the handle as he disarmed the female. Éla feebly bent forward to push him away but he grabbed both wrists and pinned her down.

"There are still questions that need answering," Thorin said as he breathed heavily, preventing her from moving at all. Both their energy had been burned.

A wild look etched in her eyes. "Then what happened in the cells?" She took a deep breath as he raised a brow. "Why did you kiss me?"

Thorin was nearly stunned by her abrupt question before he could ask any of his own. He had her cornered with no escape. What feared him most: they were alone. "You gave me no choice in the matter."

For a split second, she could have sworn he leaned in a fraction of an inch. "No one forced you to do it." The female wiggled under his hold, but he did not let go. She wasn't taking the time to think before acting, but he made her nervous and it wasn't entirely in a bad way.

"You created a lie, Éla." Thorin stared hard, his deep gaze trailing to her lips. The mixture of emotions made the dwarf unrecognizable as he clamped his mouth shut. He looked torn, divided.

"I did not. The elves conjured up the idea-"

"-you went with it, therefore putting me, us, in a difficult situation."

Thorin loosened his grip, which Éla took to reverse their positions as he was flipped onto his back, the corners of his mouth curling into a smile.

"If what I did was such a lie, then you're just at fault for falsely proving it." Éla got up and held his sword to his throat for a moment before turning the handle to its owner, offering to continue with the session.

Thorin took the sword, stood and collected their things, averting his stare away from her. "Come, we'll continue tomorrow."

It was getting late and both were exhausted. Thorin never got to ask what he had wanted to, but there was no rush either. Training with Éla under the cover of the night sky was a bad idea. He could no longer be held accountable for his actions if they remained alone any longer. Éla was thankful as she suppressed a sigh of relief and followed her future king back to the town of men.

* * *

Three knocks sounded from the other side of a door.

"Come in."

A tall guard with long, dark curls pulled the door open and inclined his head in a respectful gesture.

"Master. I come bearing news from your pending investigation."

The Master leaned back in his chair, weaving his fingers together as he crossed his arms over his chest. He waited for him to proceed with his findings.

"The night is not getting any younger." The Master's voice was low and stern.

The guard was fidgeting in place over the strings holding his weapon's belt around his waist. "The dwarf woman left the town with the king. Upon their return, he became protective of her." He didn't like the narrowed look received by his Master, nor that of Thorin prior to this visit. "Some of the guards would advise not to pursue this any further."

With a wave of a hand, the Master irritably dismissed his guard. He was skeptical over this 'King Under the Mountain' and decided he would not interfere with his kin for the time being. "There might be more between them than what is let on. Keep your distance, especially from _her_. I don't need raging dwarves on my doorstep."

"Understood."

From basic knowledge, the Master mused over whether the female was indeed romantically involved with the dwarf king, or if he was protecting her in a similar fashion to rumors spread regarding their culture. He had heard about dwarves tending to keep their women concealed from the men of other races for they were few in numbers. Élarinya was seasoned, he could see that. No doubt she was older than himself, but her cold, independent persona had caught his attention in the most unusual way. Alas, he would not step over boundaries, especially that which involved this so-called king.

* * *

Downstairs the dwarves organized themselves, bustling about before exiting the house with a _slam._ Éla had gone to the library in hopes for some peaceful reading after luncheon with Ori as he delved into his notebook full of writing and sketches. They were just so loud; she couldn't focus on more than two sentences at a time. Technically, Éla had been stuck on the first page for well over a half hour as the members stomped about in the next couple rooms over, gathering this and that, including themselves.

Closing the book cover, the female raised from the soft chair after the house fell silent and moved into the living space. Bilbo buttoned up his waistcoat before grabbing a longer-sleeved jacket.

"What's going on?" Éla asked, moving closer to the hobbit. "Where did everyone go?"

"They left to train for the afternoon." Bilbo replied in a huff. "_Again_."

She chuckled, watching him so concentrated on dressing himself for the weather outside. "Are you going too?"

Bilbo nodded as he reached for a wooden walking stick roughly his height, leaning against the wall by the door. "Yes, it's really nice outside but a bit damp from the rain this morning."

Ori pocketed his leather book and quill before turning to Éla. "You should come with us. We could place bets on the rounds!"

She watched the two with great suspicion. They watched as the wheels turned in her head.

"I'll bet on nothing other than who will win. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." Ori smiled. "No coin involved this time if it's just the three of us."

Bilbo looked her over as if something wasn't right. "You don't plan on joining the others in a dress, do you?"

"Of course not!" Éla laughed over his worry. "I will not participate today. Besides, it's no fun being a lone spectator."

* * *

The sun was very hot but there was a cool, autumn breeze rustling through the leaves that afternoon. Bilbo and the two dwarves had casually made their way to the training grounds and sat themselves under the shade of a large tree. The temperature wasn't as chilled as Éla had expected so late in September, but it was a nice change. Ori perched himself on a nearby boulder and lost himself within his drawings, occasionally glancing up to review the scene played out before them.

The field was one big, muddy mess compared to the dry terrain from the previous night. The activity from the dwarves had unearthed most of the soil and dirt from heavy footing and large puddles of murky water pooled in different grooves with the constant changing ground. What Éla found odd after Nori and Bofur's sparring within the ring, was that they trekked over to the water's edge and dunked right in. At first she thought it was to wash all the mud off, but then she realized the sun's rays were beaming down on them. They got a refreshing, quick bath only to get dirty again. This continued for a few more rounds well into mid-afternoon.

Dwalin and Thorin were the last ones remaining in the ring after Fili and Kili were knocked out by the burly two. They stepped off to the side where their companions stood dripping, but overall clean. Everyone was too keen on seeing who would win this match. Ori looked up from his book to watch. Éla took mental notes on each unique fighting style to help improve her own since she was not participating that day. The two were covered waist-deep in mud. Dwalin began circling around his leader, and Thorin followed suit. Éla couldn't help but stare at the dirty sight. No pun intended of course. When the brawn dwarf's back was facing her, dark eyes cascaded down to her lap as Thorin looked over his friend's shoulder directly at the female.

Within seconds the match began, a safe indication that she could watch without his gaze focused on her.

"Everything alright?"

Éla turned to Bilbo sitting next to her. "Yes, why?"

"You're flustered." He said quietly before returning his focus on the fight.

He had caught her off-guard and she slowly became embarrassed. "It's nothing."

The Halfling snickered lightly and left the topic at that. Hobbits were curious creatures in Bilbo's case, but he knew when to leave well enough alone. The same could not be said for Fili and Kili. The two brothers had been lost in a deep conversation watching the match before the older one waved Éla over to the edge of the ring. She walked over with caution, bringing a towel that had been tossed on the grass for Kili who kept rubbing his eyes.

"Thanks." The younger prince wiped his face from dirt and sweat, seemingly appearing much better cleaned.

"You should wash up like the others," Éla suggested, pointing to the clear water and looking at Kili, "and rinse your face to clear your eyes from any irritations."

Fili chuckled whole-heartedly, eyes diverting behind the maiden. "You're beginning to sound like a worried mother."

Éla laughed but soon shrieked in surprise when a heavy arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Kili!" She pushed him away with her arm, but exposed skin came into contact with his thin, muddy tunic.

Kili picked her up, grinning madly as he carried Éla into the edge of the training ring.

"Put me down!" She huffed with excitement and horror. "This isn't funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

Fili followed his younger brother while the rest of the company stood on the sidelines, watching in utter amusement that their leader hadn't noticed yet what his nephew had done.

"Would you do this to your mother?!" Éla hung onto him, not wanting to be dropped. She could deal with a bit of dirt, but tried to avoid being covered at all possible.

"Nope," he replied in confidence, "but you're part of the company. Dress or no dress."

She hit his chest lightly to show she wasn't fooling around. Kili's footing slipped into a puddle as he carefully walked further in the ring. The sparring match came to an abrupt halt as Thorin was not impressed by the unveiling scenario, being tackled by his friend in the process. When Kili tried lifting his boot, it was stuck and he stumbled forward, falling while trying to place Éla back on her own feet. The maiden's balance wasn't the best with such a long skirt, but at least the garments were not a full-blown gown. Thorin had walked over and tried to steady Éla out of the area, but with her skirts it was proving to be a challenge.

"I got it." She protested, much to everyone's bitter amusement and snickering.

Thorin grabbed hold of her forearm while sending a nonverbal warning to his youngest nephew. "The ring is not meant to accommodate your attire."

Éla rolled her eyes as he knelt down to loosen a boot, hand resting on the dwarf's shoulder for support. She pulled up her skirts to make the walk easier, but with no luck. The weight was dragging her down. Her boots sunk further into the mud as she stepped forward and she fell, bringing the ever sturdy Thorin with her. The grin on Kili's face was wiped off and replaced with hysterical laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Éla grabbed a handful of mud and threw it towards the two young brothers. Thorin had broken her fall, if one would describe it as such. It was more of a tumble where he side-stepped her so he landed on his back and not the female.

She could feel the rumbles in his chest under the palm of her hand as Thorin chuckled.

"And what are you laughing at?" Éla looked down amused, grabbing another two handfuls and sprayed it over the sitting leader beneath her. Once he realized what was happening, Thorin had enough time to turn his face away from the attack and attempted a nab at her wrists.

"Free-for-all!" Kili shouted as he stood and started firing mud-shots at the other dwarves.

They began wrestling each other into the center. A devious look shot through his features as Thorin hoisted Éla in his arms and brought her to the edge of the fighting ring, closer to the middle of the muddy pit.

"Thorin, don't you even dare!" She squirmed but held a fistful of his shirt a bit tighter. He would be dragged down with her if he tossed her anywhere.

"This was your own doing."

Her actions became more frantic, forcing him to set her down as the maiden put up a fight to get away. Éla yelped as her boots got stuck and dropped to her knees. Again, in a dress, she couldn't move as freely. Thorin grabbed her shoulders, turned and pinned her in the cool mud on her back. The thick, earthy substance oozed around her body as she sunk a little ways.

His face was so close to hers that she felt his warm breath, causing heat to radiate up her neck and face. A hand still clutched his shirt, afraid yet enthralled by his next move. Upon realizing it, she let the fabric go and stealthily reached for another handful of mud to her side. No luck was to be had on the second attempt at victory with the dwarf's keen evasive skills.

"Nice try." Thorin allowed a smirk to graze over his face, almost enjoying himself in their little game. He grabbed the maiden one final time, slung her over his shoulder and headed towards the water's edge.

She screamed in laughter while hitting his back. "Thorin Oakenshield, put me DOWN!"

The dwarf leader treaded in the lake knee deep then tossed Éla into the cool water. He was dragged down with her from her hold on his shirt. She would have it no other way, for revenge was becoming very sweet. The rest of the company ran in afterwards. As refreshing as it was, Éla felt both relaxed and nervous by their extremely close proximity. The pounding in his chest was in rhythm with the splashes caused from the others. The noise and divided attention were drowned out by the pounding drums in her ears. Thorin brought her closer to him and she assumed the inevitable.

"_You don't plan on heading back like that, do you_?" Bilbo hollered from afar as he peeked out from behind a tree where he had taken refuge from the mud fight. The group of dwarves settled and started filing out of the water towards the Halfling.

Éla was glad they separated. There were too many close encounters with Thorin continuously making her heart race from each touch. If she hadn't buried emotions and refused to acknowledge the truth, Éla would have picked up on his quickened heart beat that day from her own physical contact and what it meant.


	17. Chapter 16

Two days dragged on similar to their departure from Rivendell. Thorin distanced himself from Élarinya and few words were spoken in passing, if that. His expression became concerned with a subtle hint of intrigue. Bilbo's head cold had worsened to the point of speech impediment due to blocked sinuses. Éla offered her aid to Oin the last thirty-six hours to take care of their burglar while the rest of the company dealt with other matters.

Breakfast hadn't been an hour ago and the hobbit was already fast asleep in bed.

Picking up her book that was yet to be read, Éla quietly headed downstairs and into the lounging area. There was nothing more she could do for the hobbit. She sat in a chair and casually sprawled her legs over an armrest, ready to dive into something that wasn't real. Everyone put up a fuss over Bilbo and wanted him well again prior to leaving the town of men. There was still a good week and a few days before he would recover completely. Tending to him was easier than other tasks. Éla decided she wouldn't worry about Durin's Day for the time being, and enjoy the tranquility of the house while she had it. Ori was back in the library along with Fili and Kili, which to her surprise, remained well-behaved. The majority of the others had barricaded themselves somewhere on the other end of house in heated conversation.

All good things must come to an end, though. Éla pretended she didn't hear heavy footsteps enter the room as the young dwarf princes slumped over a couch with a sigh. She mustered everything not to look up from her reading.

"We're bored." Kili proclaimed, heaving an even bigger sigh.

"Go outside, roam the streets, or pick up a book." Éla said enthusiastically while not turning away from the page.

"There's no fun in that."

Fili watched his younger brother slink to the floor in a _thud_, which grabbed the maiden's attention. Both picked up on her conniving stare almost instantly as the book was lowered.

"If you're looking for fun, go bug Thorin."

They were almost shocked that the suggestion slipped through her lips, and so was she. Kili contemplated the idea but the pros were outweighed by the repercussions. "Nah, it's more fun bugging you."

"He would kill us." Fili added, placing some tobacco in his pipe.

Éla returned to her book with a grinned shrug. She was no sitter and if they chose not to entertain themselves, then so be it. They would learn about tough luck the hard way.

"Why do you avoid each other?"

Kili's question stilled the mood between the three. Éla wasn't exactly sure on how to respond. She knew what he was referring to yet words failed to yield an answer. Neither brother pressed for inquiry when the female remained tight-lipped. While they enjoyed the entertainment around Éla, they still respected her.

A few minutes passed before Kili thought it a good idea to start tapping the wooden floorboards with his boot. The rhythm started out rather quick but settled into an agonizingly slow pace which caused anyone who heard to pay attention. Éla's concentration steered towards the taps, waiting for the next one after the other. It became irritating and Kili had a most triumphant look on his face once the maiden finally looked up.

Éla sighed, partially frustrated and amused. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing." Kili rolled his head back on the edge of the couch's seat and closed his eyes. He flashed his signature smile towards her. "You're stuck with us for a while yet."

_A while_ had endless possibilities. The quest itself had already proven to be lengthy, and Éla wondered about future plans if and when Erebor would be retaken. There had been so much pain and death associated with The Lonely Mountain, she wasn't sure she would be able to call it home again. It was still good to keep an open mind on such things though.

Living with such a lively company made it all the more bearable and she was content for the time being.

* * *

"With our strength replenished, it is time to plan our next part of the journey." Balin stated. "Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"The quest cannot continue without our burglar." Thorin said firmly.

A few members groaned in their seats by the delay. The hobbit's fearless ambitions during their ordeal within Mirkwood and the Elvenking's palace had given the dwarves a new-found respect towards Bilbo. None wanted to leave him behind willingly at this point in their quest either, despite the setback.

"He should be well enough in a week's time." Oin reassured them. "The poor fellow just needs rest."

Bofur rested his hands on the wooden table, confident about their current state. "With Éla mothering him day and night, we'll be on our way in no time!"

Small talk erupted in agreement to his statement.

"Have you noticed she treats the younger members differently," Dori piped in, "not only from us but apart from each other?"

They broke into a short silence while pondering more recent observations.

"You know, I never thought about it like that before." Bofur leaned back in his chair and the rest eyed each other with grave interest. Thorin was most keen on what they had to say but remained unreadable.

Dori spoke again, "In the forest, she kept a close eye on everyone. Ever since we arrived here, Miss Éla's temperament has changed slightly."

"The same could be said for everyone." Balin pointed out calmly. "We're in a home with many comforts. Éla has traveled with us long enough to know how to..."

His voice trailed off as the door to the common room opened. Fili stood in the doorway eager to interrupt but not come off as rude. Whatever was going through his mind, took precedence over the short-lived meeting that ended upon his arrival.

"There are people at the front door with gifts."

The dwarves looked about them. The company were in high spirits as they filed out after the young dwarf in a blink of an eye, leaving Balin and Thorin behind. The elder rose from his chair, his eyes catching the light tightening of his friend's jaw and hardened gaze.

"Pardon me for being blunt, but some of the members are beginning to raise questions between you and our female companion."

"There's nothing to talk about or to question." Thorin said evenly. He felt his annoyance surfacing, knowing where his closest friend was getting at.

"Éla hides emotion well." Balin replied. Thorin stared at him in defiance but eased the gaze unblinking. "She doesn't deserve to be let astray either."

Thorin was still a moment longer before following Balin into the lounge across the hall where everyone busied themselves with men awaiting the king.

All conversation ended long enough for one messenger to declare another feast, inviting Thorin and his company once again to the Master's halls. New clothes had been tailored for each dwarf with their signature color in mind, enough to last another week. They were all grateful to be able to wear a wider selection as the items were carried up to each respective room.

A young maid entered as the other servants left, a large package held in her arms. Her dirty-blonde hair tied back and bright, green eyes nervously casting over each dwarf. Bowing politely, she scanned the room for the person she was looking for.

"Lady Élarinya," the maid took one step forward, bowing again and holding the package out to the female dwarf, "the Master would like you to accept this gift in apology for earlier events. Tonight's feast will be held once again, in everyone's honor."

Not wanting to turn down an offer of good food, Éla accepted the gift. "Thank you."

"He should've come himself." Dwalin grumbled at the thought of the Master's cowardly act for not directing the words in person.

"Who cares?" Kili hollered halfway up the staircase. "We get to feast and dine all night!"

The remainder of the afternoon was spent preparing for dinner and adorning proper clothing for the festivity. Fili and Kili exited their rooms, overlooking the other in fine garments of teal blue and tan. Balin soon joined them and made his way to the female's door with the young heirs on his heels. Frustration could be heard through the wooden door, so Balin knocked.

"Everything alright, lass?"

Pulling it open, the maid found three dwarves waiting outside.

"What is there to worry about?" Kili asked.

"Are you really asking that question?" Éla hollered back, hands crossing her chest.

Fili stood directly behind the older dwarf, looking in. "These days are few."

Balin shooed the prince after his younger brother, both grinning madly as they left to join the others downstairs. He walked into the room. "The lads do have a point."

"Balin, I am the only female among this company. I have never worn something like this in all my life."

He noted the concern etched in her voice, and observed her attire – a bright, violet gown with silver linings on the hems of the sleeves, which widened at the wrists and collar of the bodice.

"Heads will turn I'm sure, but try to relax." He extended a comforting hand. "If anyone gives you any trouble, you can come find me."

"I know I'm making a great deal over nothing." Éla sighed in defeat, her head spinning with worry. "You can't blame me for being a little nervous."

"The Master has requested that all members of your company be treated, and dressed as the guests you are; for tonight is a night worth celebrating."

Éla still showed signs of remorse after the maid spoke. Her words seemed to have further dampened the atmosphere.

"May we have a moment?" Balin asked, turning to the maid.

"Certainly. All she needs is the headdress." The young girl left and gently closed the door behind her to give the two dwarves some privacy.

Balin turned his attention to the female standing a few feet from him, taking in the pitiful, yet beautiful sight. "What is this really about?"

Éla hesitated, but if she could not trust Balin at this point, it would be an insult to their friendship. "Is this not too much?"

She motioned from shoulders down with her hands, referring to the gown. Balin studied the satin material and lack of heavy jewelry resting in a wooden case on the bed. "No. You're dressed regally."

"That's what I was afraid of." The female mumbled in her hands as she sat on the bed trying to contain shaking arms and legs from failing her.

"But we all are." He saw the sunken look and kindly pried her hands away from her face. "Now, where is this headdress?"

Éla chose not to argue. Judging by Balin's features, there would be no doubt the rest were dressed as finely as they were. Being one female out of fifteen was not so reassuring despite the elder dwarf's best intentions. So, she reached into her discarded pants and unbuckled a small satchel from the belt. Hidden within, Éla carefully pulled out a thin, multi-layered, silver headdress. Balin lightly took it and attached it to her hair. The silver band rested around her head in the form of a halo, dipping lightly at the front and carved with small jewels. He looked pointedly at her hair. "You're full of surprises, _my Lady._"

"It was my grandmother's and has been in the family for generations." Éla shied away under the concentrated stare.

"An heirloom?"

"Yes."

Balin nodded approvingly after checking for anything that could have been missed. She would surely gain a lot of attention that evening, but was troubled for her well-being. The Master's strange behavior and Thorin's isolation towards the female dwarf were bound to cross, and not for the better. He extended an arm.

"Need me to walk you down?"

"If you don't mind." Éla was still nervous and took up the offer. Having someone all the wiser helped a great deal to calm her subconscious.

"Not at all, lassie."

Sometimes a little help went a long way.

Balin felt Éla's clutch on his arm tighten as they walked downstairs together. Their attire certainly stood out from that of ordinary folk. The maiden was slightly relieved upon seeing the others dressed in a similar fashion to herself and Balin. Beards and hair were combed and everyone looked rather presentable for the first time in a long while, including Bilbo. The hobbit was seated, handkerchief in hand as he smiled weakly. The only select few who stood out further were Thorin, Fili and Kili. They were dressed more finely.

Éla's heart began to race as the dwarves surrounded her, inspecting her form from top to bottom. Thorin kept his distance but that didn't stop him taking in the sight a few feet away. There was more conflict in his eyes. A light blush spread across her cheeks from the sudden abundance of attention from their positive phrases.

* * *

The Master eyed Éla upon arrival. A pudgy silhouette of a man inspected Thorin and his Company on arrival.

Colors clashed against the other party guests and their earth tone garments. To the female's dismay, Éla noticed the presence of two women dressed in black evening gowns she would rather not have any contact with. They made sure the company became aware of their attendance but were no doubt ignored. An hand rested lightly on Éla's back as Thorin led her into the dining hall. He shot a warning gaze towards the Master who acknowledged the situation, and seated the maiden next to Fili halfway down the table. Balin and Dwalin sat on either side of Thorin, Kili across from his brother, then Bilbo followed by the rest in a jumbled, disorderly fashion.

Once the feast was served, conversations erupted all around. Laughter and song broke out as the dwarves soon enjoyed themselves. Éla kept an eye on Bilbo who seemed to take pleasure in the new songs and tales despite having a cold. Once the feast came to an end, men began playing instruments on one end of the hall as servants cleared the tables for finer ales and sweets. The music was upbeat and fun. People pooled on the clear floor space to dance to the tunes. Bofur took off his hat, politely bowed in front of Éla and offered his hand with a witty grin.

"May I have a dance?"

The maiden chuckled and accepted as the dwarf guided her through the crowd to a spot where they wouldn't be trampled over. Bofur took the lead and Éla kept in sync with his steps. He twirled her and everything, the song ending with a final dip, arms holding Éla close to the ground. Her face turned a light shade of crimson, embarrassed that they had gained so much attention and applause.

"You're quite the dancer, Bofur." She credited as they sat back down.

He tipped his hat to her. "And you're not so bad yourself."

The music changed to something more extravagant, Bofur leaning closer offering another go to dance. Éla laughed and shoved him away as the servants returned with trays full of baked goods sure to satisfy one's sweet tooth.

"I think I had enough of dancing for one night." She looked up the table and met Thorin's line of sight. His gaze down-casted briefly before turning to the Master talking next to him.

"Bud, thad was jud one dance." Bilbo's poor attempt to enunciate specific consonants left most of the members in an uproar.

"Your cold hasn't gotten any better, has it?" Éla asked with a concerned smile. The hobbit shook his head as she brought her mug to her lips. "Besides, I don't think I've had enough to drink to entertain the entire town with my poor dancing."

Fili looked at her puzzlingly as Kili took a bite out of, what appeared to be, a bite sized honey cake. Activities died down as the guests resumed conversations at the tables. Music softly played in the background, nearly drowned out by chatter. The younger dwarf prince tossed one of the desserts across to Bombur at the end of the table. He caught it with ease and strategically placed it on his dish of growing sweets.

"_Éla._" Kili hushed to gain the female's attention. When she turned, Kili flipped another pastry onto her dish. He miscalculated the force and it rolled off the table onto her lap unintentionally. A cheeky grin widened his features as he waited for her reaction. He nervously stole a glance at his uncle, but there was nothing to hassle over, for Thorin was too busy with those at the head of the table. Éla discerned his exploits and tossed the pastry back at the young prince.

The game quickly grew as Nori threw something from the end of the table, hitting Kili right in the shoulder. Defending his young brother, Fili was a little bolder and threw a cake covered with icing.

"Stop throwing stuff!" Dori pestered as some contents splattered on his sleeve. "This isn't a food fight."

The dwarf's words rejuvenated an old, bad habit and Kili's face lit up with mischief. Éla grabbed something small and gently flung it to end the youngling's trance and future impending retaliations.

"Don't even think about starting it." She muttered.

What happened next was anybody's guess. Kili stood, grabbed a larger baked dessert and used all his might in throwing it towards the maiden. Éla shielded the blow with an arm, but it did not stop the perfectly edible dessert to splatter over her.

"I didn't start anything." Kili declared amused. His look dared her to strike back, and so she did.

Chaos ensued as the entire hall soon fell victim to the dwarves' food fight. Some guests overturned tables for defense but no one hid unscathed by the wrath of sugar and ale. Thorin and the Master watched on in malcontent, but were too engrossed in the match to reinforce rules as the townsfolk took part in the fight as well. Balin even joined in a bit while remained seated next to his friend and brother.

"Balin..." Thorin scolded with a threatening smirk.

"Oh let them have some fun." The Master said. He wasn't entirely amused himself, but if the people were happy, then he would have to be content.

Éla went to stand to escape when a pie was thrown at her sideways, hitting her on the side of the neck and sliding down her to her chest. Most of the dwarves started laughing. Taking a finger, she tasted the flavor.

"Banana cream."

"Now's not the time for taste-testing!" Kili yelled, tossing food at his brother. She took a handful of the cream icing and threw it at him. The young prince ducked just in time and it made contact with Thorin's arm as he had gotten up from his seat with the Master.

Turning around, the dwarf leader was not too impressed but eased a rare smile as Éla tried to remain composed. He looked at his youngest nephew crouched on the ground.

"She threw it." Kili soon after got hit on the side of the head while facing Thorin. Taking the remains, he lunged for the maiden in revenge but with little luck as a pie came in contact with the front of his clothes.

"I think we're done for the evening." Thorin dictated.

The Master called for towels for all the guests. His halls were a mess: tables turned over, chairs toppled and food sprayed everywhere and on everyone. Éla headed over and bowed before the man.

"My apologies for the mess. If you would allow it, I would gladly offer to help clean up."

"Nonsense! You are our guest and shall be treated as such; so long as you don't throw any more food." He dismissed the maiden with a wave of his hand, not wanting her in his sight for too long with the dwarf king within close proximity. He had enough of dwarf hospitality for one evening.

Someone lent her a clean towel. Éla did her best to discreetly wipe as much food off as possible.

"Need help?" Kili asked as he came to stand beside her.

She beamed at his offer but kindly refused. "You wouldn't get as close as two meters with your uncle watching you."

Kili turned around startled and refaced her elatedly. Thorin had been observing their general direction as he spoke with Dwalin, who appeared fazed by his surroundings while he finished nursing the mug held in his hand. "I doubt he was looking at me."

"Come on. We should head home and wash up before another food fight breaks out." She threw the towel at his face.

Outside, the rain came down in sheets. The company was so preoccupied with their fun at the feast; no one seemed to have noticed the change in weather. Their cloaks rendered useless under the downpour. It was mildly humid but still cool. Éla hooked her arm through Bilbo's and made him dance with her after catching his grim expression. It did the trick and brought out a happier hobbit, even if momentarily. Some sang a small tune as they trucked on down the empty streets. Éla kept her arm linked with Bilbo's as the two walked in silence after a few more twirls ahead of the group.

Ori ran after Fili and Kili as the younger managed to nab his book. Éla chuckled but stopped dead in her tracks as she felt a finger trace down the back of her exposed neck and between her shoulder blades. She gasped, arching her back from the gentle touch as a shiver swept down her spine.

"Bombur!"

Some members laughed as the plump dwarf brought his hand to his mouth. Éla sensed the heat radiating over her face under the night rain. Looking over his shoulder, Thorin had a dark look in his eyes which startled her nerves.

"Sorry, but there was icing still on your back." He licked his fingers.

"Warn me next time before you do that!" She huffed in mortification. "Your love for food will be the death of me if you don't. Now go wash up, all of you!"

Fili rejoined the group shortly trailed by the other two, soaked to the bone. "I think the rain did most of the washing."

"Well, I don't want anyone else falling ill." Éla ordered but failed to keep her voice steady. A certain dwarf's gaze was cutting through her back. "Go on then!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kili said sarcastically as he bowed before starting a running competition back home. No one had the energy to chastise his rambunctious behavior and simply wanted to get out of the rain.

The maiden ushered them all ahead in haste, blaming one mug of ale too many. She wasn't impaired, dwarves could hold their own when it came to drinking. It was the banquet. That feast seemed off. Fili and Kili chanced a look back, grinning under the rain as they saw their uncle walk up behind Éla. His touch made her weak and heart race as her wet hair was moved to one side, thick hands brushing against skin. Every time he was close her mind went blank, her thoughts disappearing in thin air.

"Please stop doing that." She begged softly under her breath. A quiet laugh escaped his lips and Éla looked at him questionably.

They took their time getting back as the weight of a soaking dress wasn't easy to maneuver in. Thorin grabbed hold of her wrist and led her between two buildings, hidden from view in the shadows and the cover of the rainfall. He unexpectedly backed her up against a wall.

"What you did was bold."

"It was just a bit of fun." She began, already knowingly aware what he was about to discuss.

Thorin lifted her chin so her eyes met his, demeanor changing entirely . The act surprised her as he stepped closer. His proximity had her pulse rising.

"And you scare me in a way I did not expect." She stated breathlessly.

"The Master was not entirely amused by the food fight itself, but you drew quite a bit of attention from his kin in the process." His voice was firm, but the intense gaze spoke of a different level of emotion as he studied her face, her hair, and the object resting around her head.

"Perhaps, but they are not the ones holding me against a wall." Éla protested shrewdly. Her eyes were ablaze as his body radiated heat within such close propinquity. It took everything not to cling to the warmth in the cold night.

"Do you not trust me?" Thorin asked.

Éla searched his features, yet no matter how hard she tried, she almost didn't recognize the dwarf standing so close. "It's not you who I don't trust."

Conflicting emotions glazed his sight. He moved one hand up to her neck as the distance closed between them. Thorin tilted his head slightly and hesitated, their faces a fraction apart as he waited for any sign of disapproval from the maiden. Not two seconds passed before he gently pressed his lips against hers. Surprised, Éla returned the kiss under the pouring rain, defensive barriers shattered. His beard tickled her skin as raindrops trickled down bare skin. Pleased, Thorin pressed her body further against the wall with his own. Chills spiked through her veins from the added contact. Éla wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. While he remained gentle, she sensed he was holding back, and quite possibly on purpose. There was something about feeling his beard graze her skin that caused her to lose all focus.

That quickly became her greatest weakness.

Any dwarf (especially women), would say that it was all about the beard. No questions asked. The greater the beard, the greater the dwarf. In Éla's case, it didn't matter. She enjoyed the moment for what it was as the sentiment was magnetizing.

There was hunger once Thorin pulled away from her soft lips so they could take a breath. Éla did not understand his gentleness at all. She took his hand from her neck and guided it down to her chest, above the pounding of her heart.

"_That_ was bold."

He leaned in a second time, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Éla stopped him inches away, bringing her fingertips to his lips. Teasing him with a quick kiss of her own, she playfully pushed him away before parting.

"Do _not _temp me." Thorin growled, impatiently grabbing her by the waist again and pinning her back against the wall. His breath was warm on her face, his body even warmer.

She smiled deviously at the possible insinuation, yet soon missing his electrifying touch. "We should head back before the others get suspicious."

Éla still felt a bit unsure, but Thorin made his intentions very clear as he followed back to the house. All physical contact remained at the doorstep. Thorin stole another quick kiss before eyes fell on her parted lips, leaving Éla puzzled as he moved to open the door.

* * *

_A/N: Inspired by the chorus of 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift. (Personally not a fan of the artist, but that particular song was catchy when it played on the radio a few weeks back and fueled the entire scene involving Éla at the feast straight to Thorin's actions.)  
_

_Hope you enjoyed!  
_


	18. Chapter 17

_The second-half of Ch16 has been edited. Lack of updates were due to being sick like a hobbit._

* * *

"Bilbo!"

He straightened himself upon hearing his name. Gaping eyes settled on the hobbit's drowsy form. His clothes sopping wet, dripping on the floor in a puddle around the stool he was perched on. Bilbo gave an almighty sneeze which nearly toppled him over. Élarinya draped another dry towel over his shoulders as Oin helped him on his feet and up the stairs to change into something dry. Dori came around with another set of towels and an empty bucket. The female's gown looked like it weighed about half a cow with all the water retention. At least that's what it felt like to Éla. Dori and Nori rang out what they could from the bottom hems so she wouldn't tumble over trying to get upstairs. Needlessly to say, most of the water ended up on the floor rather than in the bucket.

The female looked around for the one who followed her inside as she rang out the tips of her hair. Thorin wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither was Balin. Most were already in their rooms changing and retiring for the night. Dori pestered about with the last of the cleaning and patting dry his younger brothers. Ori fell victim to the eldest's ministrations since Nori was too quick and evaded most attempts.

Careful not to trip over the dress' folds, Éla retired to her bedroom in silence. Once inside, the door was bolted. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. The cold, wet fabric stuck to her skin and began to chill her bones. Treading over to the wardrobe, Éla opened its wooden doors and dug for something dry and comfortable. No doubt she'd fall ill like Bilbo if she stayed in drenched clothes.

As fingers rummaged through for a familiar pair of breeches, a glance was casted into the mirror hanging on a hinge. Nothing unordinary was sought until the maiden looked up a second time, stunned. Something was out of place. After closer inspection, something was amiss. Éla stepped closer, barely reaching the left side of her face as a hand brushed against loose strands in front of her ear wide-eyed.

In a heartbeat she left her quarters, crossed the hall, and barged into Thorin's room without so much as a knock.

"What did you do?!" She demanded in a hushed voice, out of breath as if she ran a marathon.

Both dwarves remained fixed in place. Surprise faded as the female's non-threatening presence quickly registered in Thorin's mind. Éla held his gaze for a short time which followed down to his collar, to his unmoving hands, but then dropped once she realized her mistake and lack of courtesy. The body, and eyes, tended to have a mind of its own sometimes. Thorin had begun undressing himself prior to her sudden entry, ridding his body of damp clothes as he stood at the end of the bed in the center of the room. Outer layers were shed and tossed on the floor; his shirt clung to his body half unbuttoned, hands holding onto the next row.

Éla avoided looking at him with little luck, jaw locked and unable to speak no further. That was the best she could do without ogling at his exposed chest. Light from the lantern resting on the table flickered, shadows danced over every groove and crevice of his muscles. Dark orbs watched a single water drop release its hold from one of his braids, and followed the curved path over his skin before disappearing beneath his shirt. Her feet refused to budge, muscles solid as stone. Heart racing, wanting to calm, it wouldn't allow her to escape so easily.

She was embarrassed having walked in on the dwarf leader the way she did. Now Éla regretted setting eyes on the revealed form in front of her when there had been so little distance between them not that long ago. The feeling resembled the fluttering wings of a butterfly flying about in her stomach, and she fought to decide whether it was a feeling she should take pleasure in.

Heavy footsteps crossed the room in two wide strides. Thorin stayed back a safe distance, but was within arm's reach. Without a word he raised her hand, faced it palm up and dropped a small, silver bead. It was one that held a particular braid in place. Éla stared at it briefly, nearly forgetting the reason for breaching his privacy. Her focus switched from the bead to his face.

"When did you undo it?" She was speechless and didn't know what to say, yet knew what it entailed.

"I know what that braid signified." Thorin was now expressionless, closing her fingers around the object before pushing her hand back to her. His face was unreadable for the first time that night. "You gave permission."

"Thorin..." In no time, he backed her up next to the door. All he could see or focus on was her mouth, the shine from soaked hair trailing down to the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. Seeing Élarinya pinned helplessly against the wall stirred something deep inside, yet she did not show fear; she welcomed his submission. Thorin leaned forward, nearly claiming her mouth with his but stopped. An act without thought mostly led to bad things. He felt in control. No. He _was_ in control.

Instead he brought a hand up to her neck, brushing away the silver strands from her skin. His movements had silenced her but that would not last. Her lips parted from his warm touch, sending a shiver coursing through her veins. The relinquished kiss from the damned cell seduced him the past week. The urge to feel her lips brush against his had been growing unbearable. The touch embedded deep within his mind, forming a sickness similar to one's love of gold. At first there was no emotion, yet he couldn't shake these newly developed sensations. Now that he tasted her, took in her scent for the first time, he had to push distance between them or he would lose control altogether. Thorin opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it and backed away. His gaze raked over her, temptation growing moderately higher by the minute.

"Get some rest. We'll discuss this in the morning." Any course of action carried out now would cause him to lose whatever strength of mind he had left, taking him completely out of his element. It wasn't a risk he was willing to take at such a vulnerable time. Éla let out the breath she hadn't realized she held in as she reached for the door, wondering what just happened. "Good night."

* * *

_Darkness faded to black. Cold hands grasped immobile limbs, so much pain and death._

_A terrifying screech pierced the cool air. A body lay wilted in the center: dark, red fluid merged into the blackened level, coating the surrounding perimeter with life's last breath. Shadows marched about, engulfing the figure, peeling away its layers until nothing remained but an empty shell._

_Fire grazed over the base, infuriating anything and everything in its furious path._

_Distant cries resonated and stirred panic as a lengthy cursor came into contact with the tallest shadow, sending it down into the pool before it. The cries faded in and out, the shadows vanishing into mist one by one as if being taken out so peace could settle within. Waiting, nothing changed. No light came. No breath or voice. Everything remained silent and blank. The fire extinguished leaving nothing but fallen ash._

_Slowly, the blackness combined into darkness, remaining ever still._

* * *

A kettle of water was put over the hot fire. In a short moment it would begin to boil.

Éla woke earlier than usual. Too much was on her mind and with a sleeping company; she thought it best to start preparing for a late breakfast. The female dwarf pondered where to begin and dug through the pantry and cupboards - grabbing pots and knives, meat and eggs – anything she could find. The regular cooks and maids were dismissed for the tasks since Éla wanted something to do. The weather hadn't eased up overnight; rain pitter-pattered on the windows as she busied herself around the kitchen.

By chance, she came across some lavender and rosemary, and immediately thought of Bilbo. The herbs would help with his cold and possibly soothe his sinuses. Opening the jars, she crumpled some leaves into the kettle and let it simmer. The sweet aroma quickly filled the room, spreading throughout the rest of the house and warmed any chilled bones. It was both relaxing and comforting.

With the table partially prepped and most of the food prepared, Éla returned to chopping some vegetables to add to the array of meats and bread. The mixture of bubbling water and rain outdoors had her lost in her thoughts. The quiet sounds were welcoming, an everyday occurrence she missed dearly from being on the road for so long. Small, familiar noises kept her memory sharp but her hearing had received the lesser end of the bargain during such times. Éla turned to place the last dish on the long table, before returning her attention to the kettle upon hearing steps entering.

The herbal mixture was soothing and relaxed any tense muscles as she removed the lid to stir its contents.

"You made all this?" A deep voice broke through the silence. Éla looked over her shoulder, aware who it belonged to. Thorin took in the smells before examining the food spread out between them. The female dwarf rummaged through a small drawer and placed handfuls of forks and knives in two piles on the table.

"Do you mind placing these for me?" Éla hurried back to the kettle hanging over the burning flames, removing it entirely. She added a bit of honey, stirring the thick substance until it completely dissolved. A lemon was cut and the slices tossed in to soak with the lid resealed.

Once everything was ready Éla checked everything over in satisfaction, oblivious to the dwarf reaching for a slice of meat. He took a bite, his chewing bringing the female back to her senses. Éla batted his hands away from her hard work all while threatening to hit him with the wooden spoon held firmly in her hand.

"You can wait five minutes for the others."

Thorin eyed her debatably. As she turned her back, he wrapped an arm around her waist and confiscated the spoon. Leaning closer to her ear, he spoke quietly from behind. "I did as you asked. If you are so keen to defend your work, you should not be so easily distracted."

Her body tensed as Thorin placed the wooden ladle on the table and took a seat at the head of the table. On his way, he used the opportunity to nab another piece of meat, smirking while he chewed.

"Thorin Oakenshield: I will not allow you to distract – you cannot do as you please!" Éla huffed, spinning on her heel and placed hands on her hips like a scolding mother would to a child. Her cheeks slightly tinted under his successful claim. "It will not kill you to wait and I will certainly not condone being taken advantage of, even if it was for a slice of meat, king or not."

Éla quickly returned to the cooking fire in an attempt to hide her blush as the young heirs of Durin walked in with Balin. Thorin's features changed slightly after her poor attempt to scold him.

"It smells really good." Kili said, sniffing the food spread over the table.

"Don't even think about it."

The young dwarf stopped, hand hovering over a plate of freshly cooked meat. "How did you know?"

"I just can." Éla brought the kettle over and shot Kili a warning, who turned to Thorin for some form of consent. Neither brother pursued the hints to their uncle's successful meat-grabbing. "Now, you can sit here and drool while we wait for the rest to wake up, or you can go and do the waking."

"Already on it." Fili shoved his brother from his seat and both ran upstairs hollering at the sleeping members.

Balin caught Thorin's eye. His friend was in a rather good mood that morning and it wasn't hard to guess _why_. Dwalin was the first to come down before the boys rushed upstairs, nearly bum-rushing the broad dwarf off his stable footing.

"Do I have to throw this at you today?" Éla asked, tapping the spoon in her hand as Dwalin started to grab some meat for himself.

He matched the devious aura around the maiden with a humorous grin. "You sound like Lady Dis."

Éla became slightly confused. The name was never mentioned before, but for one odd reason or another it rang a bell.

"Thorin's sister." Balin expanded on his brother's vague depiction. "Mother of Fili and Kili."

"Oh." She considered the connections as the rest of the company joined them at the table. Bombur's gaze at food had become slightly disturbing so no one waited for further orders to dig in.

* * *

_Another update will come by the end of the weekend!  
Bonus points for anyone who can guess a reference to something Martin Freeman said in an interview. (Hint: Cinemax 60 Seconds with Richard Armitage)_


	19. Chapter 18

_Over 100 reviews already? I never thought I'd see it reach triple-digits so soon. Thank you again for your continued interest, criticism and growing excitement!  
Regarding mature content, you'll have to wait and see. ;)_

_*{*}*_

The rain continued to downpour, forcing the company to remain indoors most of the day. As night had drawn in thunderous lightning strikes flashed through the darkened sky, occasionally illuminating the room. Fresh logs had been placed over the burning fire, its glow and warmth spreading across the large area from the hearth. Élarinya sat in an armchair, knees cradled loosely to the side with a mug of warm cider resting on her lap. She stared into the fire a long while, each member coming and going quietly and some making small talk as they went. Being cooped up all day hadn't been too boring, but it was tiresome. The female dwarf rested her eyes, subconsciously being reminded not to let go of the mug and allowing faint voices to merge within her aural judgment.

Fili and Kili had gone upstairs, drained from the monotonic atmosphere. No one dared to be subjected to the duo's definition of _entertainment_. The unfavorable weather hadn't helped much either. The day grew long, the night short. Occasional clashes of thunder and lightning seemed to have been the only source of interest when their burglar would jump out of fright. Bilbo wasn't entirely scared; he was ill and became overly sensitive to the sudden outside noises when the dwarves became aberrantly hushed. It was only a bit of fun, though they still felt the need to care for him all the same seconds after. Unwavering were their souls, the young princes were determined to have a good laugh, until Thorin sent the company to bed early.

Respectfully they obliged, but that didn't stop the two from noticing their uncle's strange behaviour the past week. Seven days of freedom for the two, watching and waiting what would happen next. By accident, Kili had asked for Balin's expert opinion about their leader's interaction with Éla, thinking their uncle had confided with him on the subject. It turned out that wasn't the case.

Balin hadn't been told anything, which grew his suspicions now that his life-long friend and king had recently kept something hidden behind closed doors. It wasn't like Thorin to hold secrets, especially when it regarded a member of his company. There was a softer side to their leader, only shown when no one was looking. Balin knew Thorin well to know the signs between uncle and nephews. If there was more going on between his friend and the female dwarf, perhaps the protective barrier shielded by his armour would finally break.

Maybe Éla would help his friend see that he could be happy with the small things in life, but that was a lot to hope for in itself.

The brothers peered over the railing in quieten while watching Thorin drape a blanket over the one who had fallen asleep in a chair. Fili nudged his brother, who had trouble containing some form of laughter, in the ribs so they wouldn't draw any attention up the stairs. The two couldn't help their mad grins from spreading as they watched the scenes unfold below.

A large, burly shadow cascaded over them. Fili turned to see what had obstructed their light only to freeze and tap his younger brother on the shoulder. "Umm, Kili..." The blonde yanked down on the younger's sleeve, forcing Kili to dart his eyes away from the scene below in disappointment.

"What?"

A clearing of the throat stopped the young prince stone cold as he slowly looked over his shoulder. He could not tell how long they were being watched. Dwalin stood closely behind, arms crossed over his chest, suddenly appearing rather tall as he scrutinized the brothers' developing plot of mischief.

"What are you two doing?" He asked coarsely already aware of what was taking place beyond prying sights.

"Mister Dwalin..." Kili put on a nervous smile, attempting to re-befriend the dwarf with innocence and courtesy. His plan had no effect. Fili tugged his arm so they moved away from the railing. "We were just about to leave."

Dwalin looked at them funny, rising to his full height. They knew he was not convinced. Fili took charge and half dragged his younger brother to the safety of the corridor towards their rooms. Once out of view, the broad dwarf carefully leaned over the railing, down to whatever had caught the interest of the young princes. All he could see was the female's shape shaded in an armchair from the fire, and heavy, fur covered boots a little ways over. He almost felt remorse for the female dwarf as he pushed away and vacated the stairwell entirely.

* * *

Éla's eyes flickered open the moment she heard the sounds of shifting and smell of pipe weed. Looking up, her sight darted from the dwarf sitting nearby to the blanket covering her form. She hadn't heard Thorin walk into the living area, nor did she feel the soft material weigh down on her body until she moved. She straightened, tightening her grip on the fabric as she waited patiently for her leader to speak first. He carried on staring into the fireplace, occasionally taking a puff of his pipe, exhaling a cloud of white smoke as he toyed with the tip brushing against his bottom lip.

She fixed her eyes on her lap, lowering the cover off her shoulders. "What is this...between us?" Éla finally asked faintly, intently studying his every reaction.

Thorin never left his sight from the flames burning bright. His silence sparked indignation. He spoke after a moment in a low tone, quiet enough so their voices would not travel to possible eavesdropping members. "What would you like it to be?"

"I'm not one to seek what I cannot have." Éla stated plainly. It was true; she never sought anything that was beyond reach unlike most she's met. A practical approach allowed her to live a more meaningful life without any regret or longings for a changed heart.

Thorin smirked into his pipe at her response, averting his gaze from the reddish-orange glow. "Tell me," his gaze hardened, peering into her in search of an answer, "why do you not want a share of the treasure if Erebor is retaken?"

Éla was taken aback. She had already discussed her terms of acceptance prior to joining his company. "It is not mine to claim."

"That is hard to believe." Thorin lingered before lowering his pipe, unconvinced by her testimony. "Each and every dwarf is on this quest for their share of gold, so what are you looking to gain by continuing with us?"

"Adventure? Peace? A place to belong? I don't know!" Her frustration grew from his line of questioning. She quickly recomposed herself, speaking more softly. "Not all treasure can be found in gold."

The corners of his mouth curled against their will. Éla stopped fuming, staring him down cold. She knew she was overreacting and made a better attempt to not raise her voice at him.

"What makes you so upset?" Thorin questioned. He was acting genuine, something no dwarf had portrayed towards the maiden in the past.

"Why do you keep distancing yourself only to bend me to your will when you choose?" She asked in response, heaving a solemn sigh. "What is it you want from me?"

The dwarf raised a brow and Éla fell silent. She was upset and it made him feel bitter, although she did make a good point.

"I needed time to think." Thorin began while holding her glazed stare. He was drawn to her like his grandfather was to gold. He would never tell her that, he couldn't bring himself to. Knowing he carried a trace of corrupted greed, he felt he had to keep away from her. "Your presence has thrown me off guard. It's not without great difficulty to keep a safe distance."

"Thorin, you undid my braid. You made your choice." Éla stood and moved to sit next to him. A bold move, but not half as bold as many of his previous actions. "So why remain out of reach?"

The expression he now wore softened. His conscience ceased the dwarf from leaning into her touch on his forearm. His mouth a fine line, jaw clenching down, he was at a loss emotionally.

Thorin had become blinded by her charisma from the day he laid eyes on her, but what could he do now? He didn't much care for how the Master had looked at Éla the past few days, how he lured himself towards her presence. Thorin would be weak to say out loud that it was jealousy but she was part of _his_ company. Not the Master's kin. He was bound to protect what was his. Death would become him the day he would give a dwarf woman to the race of men. They were sly, dirty, and conniving people who held no pride for their own. He had to indirectly hint to The Master, to Éla, where their relationship status laid.

Éla carried herself more independently than most other women would. He respected her for that, all of them to be precise. Their stay in Esgaroth was proving a far greater challenge for the dwarf leader than he had anticipated. Éla may have been a distraction up until this point but there was no turning back on what he had done. It felt right, but the reasoning behind it seemed very wrong. "Do you recall your lecture about braids before we entered the forest?"

"It was hardly a lecture." The female muttered, clasping her hands in her lap. Dark eyes watched him closely as he adjusted his position so his body faced her fully. His sight shifted from her face to her thick tassels. Éla wondered if he would at least give an explanation as to why he undid her silver braid, or if he would tell her it was a mistake.

The strategically placed plait hid well with her hair's color. Few would guess the silver lock was intended for traditional courtship. In modern practices, this old custom was seldom used unless the consequences and one's situation were dire. Her grandmother had taught her of these forgotten traditions as a young maiden, hence she kept the braid more for personal amusement, rather than used to be taken seriously. Never in her wildest dreams had Éla thought someone would undo it. It was not openly practiced anymore; therefore, younger generations mistook it as part of her character. What surprised Éla even more was how Thorin knew of its significance. Regardless, he most likely would've had to learn about old customs as a young prince.

"I would make a proposition if you chose to accept." Thorin smiled slightly.

Éla hesitated, her body suddenly feeling numb. "What might that be?" Thorin could see the uncertainty in her eyes and reached to stroke the curve of her jaw with his hand.

"I will make this very clear: this isn't out of desperation. It is my own choice as it is yours."

She brought her hand to cover his as he cupped her face. "Why me? You could have anyone."

Thorin processed her words carefully. "You are not just anyone, Éla. I never expected to develop strong feelings for you, if any at all."

The beating of her heart pounded through her veins as he lowered his hand. She held it close to her chest in both of hers for a moment longer, refusing to let go right away. "This is progressing too fast, isn't it?"

"I cannot guarantee the outcome of this quest," Thorin said blankly, "nor will I make any false promises. By undoing your braid, I can theoretically stake more than my claim to you."

She looked at him tauntingly, moving away without delay . "That won't be as easy as you think."

"I beg to differ." Thorin said cunningly, a sinister look foreshadowing his thought.

"You, beg?" Éla stifled a laugh. "If I had known I would have that kind of power over you from a simple braid-"

"You don't." Thorin pushed her down flush against the sofa's plump cushions. His body prevented her from moving as one hand brushed away strands of hair to clear her skin. His hand left her neck, momentarily resting on the exposed skin below her collar bone. He watched the rise and fall of her chest while feeling the pounding of her heart beneath his fingertips. Her reaction satisfied his hunger for the time being as he sat up. "There are other means to claim you as my own."

Éla narrowed her gaze with a smirk, threatening to challenge him. "So long as you respect traditions of old, otherwise you cannot claim what does not belong to you." She pushed Thorin back with a gentle touch, leaning into him so she whispered in his ear. "I _could_ give myself to you freely if I wished, but that would be no fun."

Her sweet scent filled his airways and he inhaled deeply, soft waves falling on his shoulder. She pressed off of him all too soon, nearly wanting to relish the feeling of his broad chest beneath the thin fabric under her palms. A faint desire loomed deep within her as Éla yearned to roam gentle fingers over defined muscle and skin. Sharing living accommodations with thirteen other members came to the forefront, cutting short any actions that were to be carried out.

Thorin's face dropped once her warmth left him. His partially calm scowl almost made her laugh aloud as she left him to contemplate his options.

_*{*}*_

_Yup, I'm ending it here...I'm going to aim for a longer chapter next update, so be patient until the weekend. _

_Reference last chapter was 'half a cow', very first paragraph._


	20. Chapter 19

_I really hope this was worth the wait! There have been way too many things going on and it kills me that I couldn't update sooner. As promised, an __extremely__ long chapter._

* * *

"So, what are you doing again?"

Scissors cut into small, round wooden pieces, crafting sticks of equal length and stained with various pigments found hidden within a chest from the library. Élarinya brought the remaining two pieces close in sight then carefully painted the tips with a blue dye. The hobbit watched, handkerchief in hand, as the female dwarf finished her crafts. Fourteen sticks lay sprawled out in pairs on the dining table between them. Each pair sported a different color of the rainbow. Some were bright and others a more earthy tone.

Bilbo looked at them with confusion as Éla leaned back in her chair. "Dwalin had mentioned we would be training today. Since our stay has been postponed another week, I thought I'd add some variety to our practices."

"But why are there only fourteen?" He pointed to the sticks. "Are you not going to train as well? No doubt Thorin will want me to take part in it."

"Yes. While you may sound better, you should still rest a few days more." She answered all while motioning to the handkerchief he held as evidence. Bilbo's cold had improved somewhat and was eager for a little fresh air instead of staying indoors. After a late start to the morning, Éla thought to bring the company some goods upon their arrival. "At the very least, take note for defensive strategies."

"Can you overrule his judgment?"

Éla's eyes met his with surprise. "What do you mean?" She asked slowly, checking a nearby basket with snacks strewn within.

Bilbo studied the female, intent on knowing he would be spared for another day. "If I go to watch, I don't want them jumping on me to join in," he paused, furrowing his brow in reminiscence, "do you not remember what they did to you a couple days ago?!"

"Bilbo, I can assure you that won't be your fate so long as you're recovering." Éla rolled her eyes in laughter when he did not believe her. His face was set as stone. The female leaned forward in her seat so she could take one of his hands in hers. "I promise that no one will force you to participate without consulting myself or Oin first."

The hobbit relaxed slightly, wanting to believe her words. After a brief ponder, he nodded his head in agreement.

Éla stood and gathered the items on the table to be put in a bag, and then handed it over to the hobbit. "Shall we head out?"

* * *

Cool wind brushed through the clearing as the dwarves had gathered in a circle around their two companions. The weather was slowly getting colder with each passing day. Bilbo's ailing body shivered from the gusts, but the rest of the company hadn't been bothered by the changes. Dwarves would fight and train through anything, putting their bodies through hard labour to keep on par with the task ahead. A light gust would not faze any of them.

Éla rested a large basket next to the hobbit. Within, it contained food in which she had prepared earlier that morning after they had all left. Balin had given her directions to the new training field that could only be accessed via boat. It was twice as large and had a beautiful view of the Lonely Mountain north of their location, despite some unpleasant memories the sight brought back for most. Éla chose not to stare at the mountain in the distance for too long, for her heart felt heavy with gloom.

The clearing itself was surrounded by patchy trees, thickening the farther away one walked from the training grounds. They were situated on a small island: large enough to wander and be alone, yet small in circumference to avoid getting lost. The boatmen waited at the water's edge, out of view. The company would have several hours to do as they pleased before courteously heading back to Lake Town.

Chirps echoed down from the tree-tops as small birds sang and made their calls. Bilbo seemed to have been the only one who noticed nature's voices before they were drowned out by the hurling scream of the wind. The dwarves were too preoccupied with the food basket to care after having spent all morning physically exerting themselves.

After a quick lunch, the company gathered around once more as Éla secretly whispered to Bilbo as she placed all the sticks in his hands. Together, he held them upright, just hiding the colored tips from view. The unusual gesture caught everyone's attention.

"What do you have there?" Bofur bent over for a better look at what the hobbit held.

"It was Éla's idea to divide everyone into pairs."

They all turned to the maiden, only now noticing her garb consisting of her tunic and trousers. She would be taking part in the session that afternoon, which explained her lack of dress.

Kili stepped closer, not entirely sure of the concept. "So, what do we do?"

"One at a time, we all pull one stick from Bilbo's hands." Éla began to explain. "There are fourteen sticks and seven colors. The person with the same color as you will be your partner."

"To fight against?" Kili asked.

"Yes."

The others quietly conversed in hushed murmurs, making Éla feeling annoyed to some extent that they would rather bicker trying to sort out an order on their own rather than attempt to make it easy and fun. The voices quieted as the female dwarf cleared her throat and demonstrated by proceeding to pull her pick from Bilbo's hands. "Green."

"Then how do we determine the order of pairs?" Kili drew one painted yellow and smiled at his brother, full of anticipation and excitement.

Éla merely laughed at the young brothers once Fili drew an earthy orange. "The first seven colors revealed will follow the same order. The winners of each pair will go on to fight the one who sparred after them until the last two are standing."

Once Bilbo had two sticks left, he waited for the last members to choose. Éla and Nori were the only ones who did not have a partner, everyone else were already matched in order as followed: Kili-Bifur, Fili-Oin, Dori-Gloin, Bofur-Ori, and Balin-Bombur. Thorin and Dwalin were all that were left. The latter dwarf faced his leader as if asking permission to pick first. Thorin did not object and offered his friend to make the deciding choice for both of them. Éla watched nervously, her own anticipation swelling her veins with adrenaline. She would be no challenge for either dwarf as her battle experience paled in comparison to their long history as warriors.

Dwalin faced the hobbit, who appeared to have shrunk in his shadow, as the dwarf weighed his preference. His hand hovered momentarily over the stick farther right but Dwalin ultimately took the one on the left, revealing a green tip. It was decided, he would go up against Éla in the first round and Thorin against Nori in the second last.

"After you." Dwalin allowed Éla to walk in front of him.

The first pair entered the ring, Dwalin casually holding his hammer as the female took up a defensive position. A crooked smile etched on his face, the brute dwarf did not waste precious time and began the match in a fleeting blink of an eye. Éla barely twisted away in time from his charged blow which hit the ground, spraying dirt into the air like dust. She staggered away from the close proximity, nearly losing her balance in an attempt to telegraph her movements at the last possible second so she wouldn't get hit. Dwalin was a force to be reckoned with.

Éla smiled at the lowered warrior, rushing to meet before he had the opportunity to use his weapon at full capacity. She charged in with the sword in her hand, swinging down hard. The larger dwarf blocked her attack with the rod of his hammer and pushed her back. His hammer blows were heavy, making it difficult for Éla to stay standing while trying to block his next swing so soon afterwards. She spent more time dodging him and keeping a safe distance rather than allowing their weapons to collide. The force he used was enough to knock her unconscious.

She let him swing a few more times until she plotted her next move.

Suddenly, Dwalin was left in shock and surprise after his last swing when the female disappeared entirely from view. He blinked a couple times in confusion but quickly registered her location as he felt swift movement between his parted legs.

"Nicely done, you sneaky little woman." Dropping his war hammer, Dwalin swiftly switched over to the two axes on his back and spun around fast and furious. Metal clanged through the air upon impact. The female only smiled with a grunt from his force.

She had slid under and between his feet when Dwalin made his previous move, giving Éla the upper hand of coming behind her opponent. Her smaller frame made it possible to maneuver rather easily, but she hadn't expected the senior warrior to discard his primary weapon in the middle of battle. The two weapons were crossed over her sword, pushing her back with boots dug firmly into the dirt. If she moved a fraction of an inch, she would lose the fight instantly. Dwalin had to make the first shift if Éla were to remain fighting.

"Is that all you have?" She taunted under her breath, loud enough for the wind to carry it across the grounds.

Dwalin smirked at the submission. "Ha! I'm just getting warmed up."

He lifted the pressure and swung each axe consecutively, forcing her to back up rather quickly to avoid getting sliced. As they drew nearer to the edge of the ring, Dwalin lifted both axes and swung one final blow on the maiden. She fell back but not without unsheathing her dagger at the last possible moment as her two weapons criss-crossed onto his. The abrupt change in his opponent's stance tripped him down on one knee as he held the female's strength, their blades sandwiched between each other. Éla was on the ground, still pressing up and compelled to continue forth.

But alas, the bout had ended with Dwalin as the victor.

The dwarf extended an arm to Éla, helping her to her feet. "That was a much improved fight from you."

"I've picked up on a few things." Éla wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, both weapons held firmly in the other hand. Smiling between heavy breaths, she and Dwalin walked back to the rest as Kili and Bifur replaced them on the training field. As Éla was about to sit next to the hobbit, Dwalin whispered in her ear upon passing. "_As have many others_."

Stunned, she tried to conceal her expression before anyone noticed as the male dwarf took a seat next to Thorin to watch the continuous bouts. Éla felt the blush creeping over her already flushed skin from their exertion. Her gaze quickly dropped to the ground once Thorin looked in her general direction, the dirt and uprooted strands of grass suddenly becoming more interesting than the match.

In no time, the pairs dwindled down to Thorin and to everyone's surprise, Fili, for the last round. From her peripheral vision, Éla caught Kili glancing over from time to time between watching his brother and uncle and back to the female. The training ended with Thorin pinning his eldest nephew to the ground after side-stepping his last exhausted move. Fili had begun to tire near the end, as did everyone who watched. The dwarf leader made eye contact with Éla briefly, singling her out from the group then returning his attention to Fili.

For nearly a half hour after the final round, the company finished off the remaining goods before venturing around the small island in individual groups. The dwarves explored the layout, some instigating amusement and laughter, others locating quiet scenery in solitude.

Éla came across Gloin, Oin and Dwalin all lounging under trees after leaving Bilbo with Ori atop the highest peak overlooking the lake and mountain. The silence had become peaceful, with the occasional distant shout of laughter from another member. A small smile grazed her lips as the female casually walked around the changing scenery, the narrow path littered with few dried, fallen leaves. Fingertips traced the bark of each stump as she followed the pathway to an opposite end of where the company resided.

The setting sun cast the sky in a bright, tangy orange across the blackened landscape as she neared another lookout point. The scenery was beautiful this time of year, autumn being her favorite season. Biased as it may seem, Éla enjoyed the changing colors of the leaves and the cool, brisk air on her skin. The prickling feeling on the back of her neck alerted her to watchful eyes, so she turned around. Thorin sat on the smooth surface of a rock with his back leaning against another boulder, his steady gaze resting on her. He patted the space next to him, wordlessly, she followed his command.

They sat quietly for a short time. Éla had closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of the wind and their comrades far off on the other side of the island as her head rested against the rock. A strong gust blew past them, startling Éla to sit up. She faced the dwarf next to her once he chuckled.

"What?" She asked, raising a brow.

Thorin reached and dragged her body closer by the waist, his arm never letting go. Éla carefully rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh, worried if the move might be too forward and unwelcome. Many things troubled her, this continuously being one of them. _Him_, being the cause for most of it.

"If we were still in the Blue Mountains," she tilted her head to see him properly, to see his response, "do you think our paths would have crossed?"

Thorin remained silent another moment. "Most likely. You would've been eligible due to your father's status."

Éla sat up, moving away from him as she looked out over the water towards the distant mountain. She felt a hand brush her hair away from her neck.

"Will you let me court you?"

Her head whipped around to the future king, his question sincere and his voice low. He ran his fingers through loose tresses, twisting the ends before letting them fall around her shoulders. Éla turned in his touch, leaning into his chest so she could see and test his motivations. "Would you still choose to have me if the dragon had not come? My family were ordinary, middle-class folk despite my father's position."

Thorin brought his hand back up to her neck, brushing her hair away from her face. He paused, almost overcome by her question. "We cannot dwell on what may have been in the past."

She spoke softly, her face almost saddened by his imprecision. It did not hide the enlightenment that shone in her eyes as she reached to caress his features with her own hand. "Then let this be my answer."

A finger lightly traced Thorin's bearded jaw line while Éla leaned in and kissed him gently. Her fingers played with the tip of his beard momentarily as they parted. She was beginning to enjoy his closeness. There was something in the way he looked at her that made Éla want to run away, yet be near him indecisively.

"Éla, I would have you right here, right now if not for the boatmen awaiting our return and the rest of the company wandering about."

"Tempting, but I'm content like this for a while longer." She looked over his features as he continued to play with her silver strands. In that moment, there were no worries regarding the quest, slaying a dragon, or the mountain looming over their shoulders. His focus was primarily on her.

For the first time since Gandalf asked her to join the company, Éla understood part of the reason why the wizard requested her aid. None of them would have predicted this outcome in one hundred years, yet her presence became a reminder that all decisions must not be rushed with haste.

A little patience can go a long way, if one was willing to wait.

Thorin's gaze darkened ever so slightly under the shadows of the setting sun, almost looking for some form of approval from the female.

"Turn around." He ordered, turning her shoulders so she sat with her back to him.

Éla complied and soon felt his fingers intertwine through her waves as if it came to him naturally once he began to braid her hair. A small smile grazed her lips and she closed her eyes, allowing his contact to embed her mind.

* * *

Fili and Kili had spent a good portion of the past hour wandering aimlessly around their surroundings. There wasn't much to entertain the brothers other than spending short amounts of time with the other members. Most hung around lower areas closer to the training grounds and the water's edge, and some like Bilbo, remained at the peak lookout designed as a resting place.

It hadn't taken the two long before they noticed their uncle was nowhere in sight. They followed the only trail they presumed hadn't been travelled by them, only to find Balin walking towards them from the opposite end. He greeted the young princes happily. "Lads."

"Have you seen Thorin?" Kili asked as innocently as possible and a little too eagerly. Fili poked him in the back so he acknowledged his mistake, but it was shrugged off.

Balin was not one to be fooled so easily, yet he liked to play along if it meant helping his dear friend get a moment's peace from his nephews' antics. "Aye."

"And, where is he?" Kili pressed for an answer. Facing his brother, the two looked past the elder's shoulders. "He's up there, isn't he?"

"Come on." Balin walked down to them, unable to hide the corners of his mouth curling while motioning them to follow. "I think it's time we head back."

Unwillingly, they abided and trailed behind. Kili's pace slowed as Balin rounded a corner of trees and out of sight. Several voices erupted merrily and Fili stopped a few paces ahead before turning around. He gave a light-hearted warning. "Kili..."

His younger brother waved him to follow but impeded his actions when Fili's stare leveled over Kili's shoulder. The dark-haired prince spun around cautiously and came face to face with the female dwarf, her arms crossed over chest and staring the younger down in amusement.

"Éla!" Kili exclaimed. "Gracious, beautiful, Éla! We were just about to come for you."

"I'm sure."

"The others are already boarding the boats." Fili added.

Kili's eyes roamed to her hair before facing his brother with a cheeky grin. Intricate braids plaited her head like a small crown of intertwining branches. Fili even stared puzzlingly by the unique design before catching two small, familiar braids behind her ears. Looking back, Kili's brightened visage only hinted what he was plotting. "Have you seen Thorin?"

For a brief second, she considered telling him the truth but judging by their expressions, the damage was already done and they would have to respect and settle with anything she offered as an answer.

Instead of a response, Éla walked past the younger prince and met Fili's stare with a genuine smile before he bowed his head ever so slightly in respect as she passed. Pausing near the end of the path, the female dwarf gazed over the horizon where the forest came into contact with the lake. There was a feeling of being watched, and it became unsettling. The sensation was not coming from the young princes, but somewhere else.

Kili almost couldn't contain the delight now overwhelming his emotions as he was grabbed by the back of an arm. Thorin guided his youngest nephew after his brother and was taken down to the boats after their kin in silence.

Kili chanced to see his uncle's expression, excitement and plots growing as Thorin could no longer hide the subtle gleam in his eyes as they watched the others load into boats.

* * *

***{*}***

Despite quizzing stares from the rest of the company and probing questions from Fili and Kili, Éla found the last several days more agitating than it ought to have been. She grew tired of the same old wooden scenic views and longed to get out of the confinements of this place and as far away from dresses for the rest of her days. With their burglar finally on the mend, they all wanted to get away and out of the town of men. Balin had accompanied Thorin to several meetings with the Master and his councillors, departure long since being on the dwarf's mind. The two were seldom seen by anyone, including Éla.

Later that night, Thorin and Balin returned to the house hopefully, for the final count. They had enquired about borrowing boats and ponies for their journey to the Lonely Mountain once the necessities were readily available and at their disposal. Surely, the Master complied, wanting them gone as soon as possible.

The good news did not stop the female from noticing Thorin's perturbed characteristics as he retired to his room early. It was kind of the town to replenish their supplies and return their weapons upon departure. As the townsfolk continued to sing throughout the days, the reality of their task at hand was nothing to gloat over until the dragon has succumbed to his doom.

The company stayed up a little while longer sharing old tales, most involving some form of embarrassment from one person or another. Éla listened attentively until she felt her body giving in to slumber. Some hung around for more stories, but the female dwarf decided to head upstairs for the night.

As she reached the platform to the second floor, bouts of laughter rang from below along with a few grumbles and protests from Fili and Kili. No doubt Balin was retelling something that involved the two heirs and their childhood. Éla resigned to her door happily but paused, and looked over to the one opposite the corridor. Thorin hadn't spoken to her since he and Balin had returned, nor had he taken to any conversation as they arranged to finish the last leg of their journey.

Instead, Éla knocked on his door, waiting for approval before entering. She tried the handle after receiving no response from the other side. The door slid open and she slipped inside, quietly closing it behind her.

"Thorin?"

"It would be wiser for you to leave." His voice was dangerously low, but not threatening. "I would prefer to be alone."

"And why's that?"

Éla stepped further into the room, picking up on the pang of misery engraved within his voice. Thorin sat on an elongated chair by the window, his gaze not leaving the metal key held in his grasp. She walked over and sat on the long piece of furniture facing him. She leaned forward, lowering the key with one hand and the other lifting his chin so their eyes met. "What troubles you?"

He diverted back to the key, but Éla took it and placed it on the table beside them. It forced him to look at her as she bent closer, almost resting her front to his chest. With their stay now over-welcomed, it was time to move forth with their quest, reality looming over them like a shadow of death and despair. The thought of victory and gold was ever hopeful but it wasn't enough to conquer their plagued qualms.

"Everything." Thorin said finally, stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand. His sight faltered away from her close proximity, but returned with a darting worry. "You know you don't have to come with us. You could go back to the Blue Mountains until it is safe and Erebor reclaimed."

She laughed at his efforts but he merely grimaced in return. Éla frivolously mapped fingertips over skin above the bindings of his shirt – taking in the feel of the short, coarse, hair and muscle. "Thorin, I will not leave your side to spare my life from impending danger."

"Plans can change-"

Éla brought her fingers to his lips to silence him. "Your nephews aren't going anywhere, so neither am I."

Her usually gloved hand caressed his face and he took it and lowered her hand. While her skin was soft, something didn't feel right. "Why do you keep this hand hidden?"

Thorin turned the same hand palm up, revealing faded ancient markings burned into her flesh. He examined it closely, looking back to her in concern. "Erebor."

"Yes. A dreadful reminder of the attack from Smaug."

Thorin gently traced over the design runes with the pad of his thumb, lost in its significance before pressing her hand to his chest and holding it there. Éla used the same hand to slowly unfasten the strings of his shirt, further exposing the firm expanse of his chest. She ran her fingers down his exposed torso, her touch light as a feather. He watched her analyze each crevice of defined muscle in confidence before shifting to meet his intense blue gaze. Thorin pulled her down into a gentle kiss, giving Éla the desire to finish untying his top.

Satisfied, she deepened the kiss, pressing her chest flat against his as she repositioned herself closer – a hand now mapping over fully bare skin, fingers running down his stomach and following the dark line of hair to the top of his breaches. A shuddered breath escaped Thorin. As she eased away, his hand trailed from her face down to her chest as if wanting to rip the bodice away bare-handed.

"Can the beast be tamed?" Éla whispered seductively in his ear, her warm breath having a desired effect on the dwarf leader.

"That depends on who does the taming." Thorin began working through the back seams of her dress as he crashed his lips to hers hungrily.

Éla sat up, almost cradled in his lap as she tried to push the fabric from his shoulders. Thorin's mouth pressed over her throat, down to her collar bone, smirking once he freed the final knots from the back of her dress. They stilled from a loud bang which resounded from the corridor, his head resting in the crook of her neck. Hands wandered down and drew the fabric of his shirt together.

"It was probably nothing." Éla's voice was quiet. They remained still only but a short moment before Thorin eased her off, planting a heated kiss on her lips as he departed for the door.

Metal slid over wood, causing Éla to get up in minor concern and confusion. Thorin soon returned, looking at her oddly standing next to the bed.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, closing the distance which separated them as he took hold of her waist and backed them up. He desperately claimed her mouth with his.

"The door is locked so we won't be disturbed." Thorin pressed her flush against a column of the bed frame. Pulling her skirts up, he began massaging her upper thigh. The pads of his fingers left her skin heated in their wake. Éla trembled lightly from his touch, heat beginning to pool in the pit of her stomach, heart beginning to race.

"The Goblin was right about one thing..." She murmured into his mane as his mouth moved against her throat, slowly kissing the skin there.

Thorin looked up at her brightened visage with great uncertainty. Her mention of the foul creature did not sit well with him. Éla cupped his face with both hands in reassurance, a stare with a hidden, burning desire. "Only a _king_ can claim this untainted prize."

The tight grip on her leg loosened, roaming higher. "You've never...?"

She shook her head. "Some traditions are worth the wait."

Éla snaked her fingers down his battle-hardened chest as he kissed her, hard, pushing the soft cotton from his shoulders. Her touch navigated down towards the belt of his trousers as he kept her pinned between his body and wood. Hands began working hard to unfasten the metal clasp but were stopped suddenly as his mouth left hers.

"What made you wait so long?" He asked as his hand moved to the untouched crevice between her thighs.

"I never found the right person-" Éla gasped as his fingers stroked the flesh, making her legs go weak and her hands fist in his hair. "-until now."

Thorin claimed her mouth in a bruising force as he pressed against the soft bud of nerves above her opening.

Éla moaned into the kiss as he brushed against something so good, she would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't been holding her up. Teasing her, he paused and moved the female towards the bed, allowing the dress to fall from own shoulders in a mound around her feet. Thorin stopped to take her in.

"You're beautiful."

He guided Éla with his body, resting her on the warm blankets of the bedspread as he hovered over. Thorin stared at her form beneath him before allowing his hands to roam over bare skin. Éla grabbed him by the belt into another deep kiss as he kicked off his boots. His mouth soon left hers and trailed down between her breasts, stopping at her naval. His beard brushed against her skin as he breathed in her scent.

"That tickles-" She breathed, bringing her legs up as if to close off all access to her body. Éla lifted his face to meet hers.

"No one else will get to see you like this." Thorin looked at her with lustful eyes as he smiled; gently pushing her legs back down. "You are a treasure to behold."

The dwarf traced his hands back up her thighs and stomach, stopping over previously broken ribs. There were faint traces of bruising that were still visible from the wound, but otherwise she was healed.

"Then allow this future king to indulge in that treasure." Éla kissed him again, her own fingers following back down to the fabric still annoyingly covering his body. "It is yours to claim."

A free hand gripped her thigh harder, and Éla broke away from the kiss as Thorin sent a shiver of sensation through her with just one touch. She desperately grabbed onto his belt and pulled him down.

"Lose the pants." She whispered. "_Now._"

The sounds that escaped her had ignited something deep within him, fire burning in his eyes as he drew back and continued circular motions. "You're not ready."

He stimulated more waves of small pleasures. Slowly, he separated her legs further and eased two digits within her opening while his thumb kneaded the small bud of nerves. His other hand continued massaging her inner thigh.

"Oh..." was all she could muster. It took Éla a moment to grow accustomed to the foreign presence stretching her inside. As he started curling his fingers, another wave of pleasure washed over her and she slightly arched her pelvis into his hand - desperately wanting more and releasing a low groan from Thorin.

Her warm breath on his face, her gentle touch - eyes begging for more, Thorin moved away and his fingers slipped out. Éla whimpered by the sudden loss of contact as he went to undo the belt holding his breaches. Her pulse began to rise as the fabric slid down over his hips. The sight sent a wave of heat coursing through her. Thorin let out a soft groan as she grabbed the base of his member, watching him amusingly as he grew hot and heavy in her hand.

Her grip switched over to that of the bed sheets as Thorin continued repetitive motions above her opening and hungrily locked mouths with hers. His member dragged hot against her entrance and she bucked her hips forward, wanting to be taken.

Thorin rubbed her inner thighs before positioning himself. Holding her waist, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Éla's hands fisted in his hair as he slowly entered her. He stretched her inner walls, and allowed some time for Éla to adjust to his size. There was a bit of pressure at first and a burning pain as her body stiffened. Thorin stopped, looking up in concern by her clenched jaw and furrowed brow.

"Éla, relax." He slowly pulled out of her, leaving the female feeling rather empty. Éla whimpered as he refused to give what her body wanted.

"No." She reached up to frame his face, lips pressing gently against his. He repositioned himself next to her and grabbed her waist so she sat on her knees in his lap.

"Thorin..." Éla steadied her hands on his shoulders, legs trembling slightly as he held her by the waist above him. A dark look shaded his eyes and he traced over her sweet spot, suddenly more aroused by her _want_ and frame. She could feel his length pressed against her opening and she grabbed the base – slowly fisting down his shaft – causing him to loosen his hold and give Éla more control. His breathing became heavy and more ragged as he rested his forehead against hers, nearly breaking his support for her as her hand did wonders.

Watching him get worked up and come undone, Éla stopped and held down his hips with one hand as the other kept his length steady.

Thorin tightened his hold on her thighs, lust glazing his sight as she eased herself onto him, entering her completely. He let out a groan as he bottomed out within her. Éla almost felt her vision turn to haze as she straddled him. Pleasure sparked through her at the sensation. Éla leaned forward to place a heated kiss to his lips as he rolled into her, guiding their movements. She impeded his actions, nearly losing all composure as a throbbing sensation unexpectedly sent chills down her spine.

"You have to move..." Thorin murmured, bucking his hips up into hers. The motion hit that sweet spot of nerves which sent Éla's body into shivers, slinging forward onto his chest.

"That felt good." She breathed into another kiss as he throbbed inside her again, making her legs go weak. Thorin rolled his hips up as she started off slow, enjoying the sparked feelings that were created.

His mouth left hers and kissed down her neck. Caresses soon turned into panting as Éla pushed his shoulders back so he laid down entirely, all movements ceased. His grasp tightened on her thighs, forcing the female to move but she refused.

"Mahal, do _not_ torture me." He breathed a warning, claiming her mouth while his thumb rubbed against her sweet nib.

Éla returned the kiss, but pushed him back down playfully. "This may be the only night we'll have, so I can have my way with you if I wish."

She teased with one thrust, barely able to remain composed herself as her body so desperately wanted its release. The feel of him inside was too intense to leave. Taking his hands, she loosely placed them above his head – getting off of him altogether in the process. Thorin slid his arms back around her torso and flipped Éla on her back, further spreading her legs apart.

Eyes frowned at her, his member brushed against her entrance. Her hips moved forward, wanting him to take her, but he stilled her movements.

"Your temptations are too great." Thorin considered the idea to tease her, bringing his lips down to press against hers before meddling with her overly sensitive bud again.

"A good trait to have in a lover." Her voice mused just above a whisper while a wondering hand searched for what her body craved.

"Or a wife." Thorin nuzzled the crook of her neck. Her search ended as she tried to keep her breathing steady as the dwarf leader sent another wave of pleasure through her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," his ministrations were making it difficult to speak, raking her with pleasure, "but you said this would not be out of desperation."

"_Mahâysîti."__  
_

Eyes widened slightly, too focused on the pleasures spurring through her. "Is that a question or demand?" She breathed heavily, releasing a soft moan as he entered her unexpectedly _hard_ in one thrust.

"I would never demand anything of you." Thorin kissed her again impatiently, stifling any possible screams so they wouldn't be heard as he began to work her in a slow rhythm – teasing her the way he did him. "Not when you gave yourself to me."

Pleasure spiked through her as his thrusts started to increase, striking something deep within. Éla started to push back against him, searching for that spot of nerves. Heat sparked through her and he could feel her nearing the brink of release.

"Thorin..." His name fell from her lips as she gasped from the sensation. He grinned into the crease of her neck, his heated kiss soon replaced by labored breaths as his movements became more erratic and forceful. Part of him worried about breaking her body, but he no longer had control as her contracting walls remained in sync with each thrust.

Éla's hips arched against his as she began to feel him throb within as he pushed into her. She relished the feel and sounds as Thorin tightened his hands against her hips as he followed her release.

He kissed her deeply before catching their breath.

"That was amazing." Éla picked up on his arms trembling slightly, a thin film of perspiration coating their skin. Thorin lifted his head, body practically laying over hers with a smug look on his face. A hand reached up to move stray strands of damp hair from his face. His eyes shone bright under the diminished candlelight.

Éla wrapped her arms around his neck and back. Thorin kissed her passionately before allowing her to lower his head to her chest, holding him. He listened to the sounds of her rhythmic heartbeat calming to a normal pace as she played with his mane.

"Men lananubukhs m_ê_nu, baknd gimli." Thorin shifted and draped a fur blanket over them, bringing her close.

"I love you too, _my king_."

* * *

_Who picked up on the rating change before reading? ;)  
Longest chapter to date. Phew! Wait till you see what's in store for later chapters! _

_Translations:_

_These were a pain to find in Khuzdul that were remotely related to what I was trying to write, especially with so few pronouns available...please correct me if there are any mistakes! (Thank you Gillette-x for some help!)  
_

"_Mahâysîti.__" – marry me  
"Men lananubukhs __mênu,__ baknd gimli."__– I love you, Morning Star. (Élarinya's name meaning.) _


	21. Chapter 20

_Internet's back, moved in and here's an update :)_

* * *

Eyes adjusted to the morning rays as Élarinya rolled onto her back. She felt refreshed, relaxed and the previous night's activities flooded through her thoughts. She had been too blissful to acknowledge the body resting next to her just inches away. Eyes shut out the large, open room as if it had all been a dream. That's what it was: a dream. A night full of passion and love-making. Despite the warm memory, she couldn't help but wonder if it was a mistake. Their actions had been rushed, fraught over the unknown. Would this future dwarf king still love her the way he did now if the mountain was reclaimed?

The hint of uncertainty would grow day by day once they departed to end their quest. That was something Éla did not look forward to.

With the Sun at its peak, his presence had been required downstairs quite some time ago. She'd be surprised if they weren't questioned over their tardiness since none dared to ask about her new braids. Gloin and Balin must've understood its significance. The younger ones were curious as well, but not enough to test their luck for answers over Thorin's watchful eye.

Éla turned her head so it faced the window and welcoming Sun, attempting to fall back into peaceful slumber. Movement shifted adjacent to where she lay, compelling the female dwarf to leer upon the one who stirred in his sleep. A small smile grazed her lips as eyes fell on Thorin's concrete form. His face was not carved with the frayed lines of responsibility but replaced with soft features for once. Dark hair fanned over broad shoulders and she watched the placid rise and fall of his chest. He looked peaceful.

It pained her to know that she may never see him so relaxed in three days time when they depart from Lake Town. Éla shifted on her side and reached to tenderly cup the side of his face in her hand. The dwarf usually woke from any subtle action or noise, yet Thorin hadn't budged a muscle. He was in a deep sleep for the first time in ages. She hated the thought of having to wake him.

Éla followed the curved path from his jaw with her fingers down the crease of his chest, and then lightly traced the muscular edges of his stomach. A strong grip seized her wrist, nearly making her jump by the sudden action.

"What are you doing?" Thorin asked groggily. Her strokes had made his skin tingle from her delicate touch. She chuckled, mentally taking note for future opportunities. His grip loosened and travelled up her arm and waist as she bent over into a gentle kiss.

"Nothing, really." A wandering hand trailed down his torso. "Were you awake?"

He brought her hand to rest where he last stopped her contact. "Not until I felt your touch."

Éla turned on her side for a better view of her lover.

"You're beautiful in the morning..." The dwarf leader smirked, rolling Éla onto her back and shifting his weight so he could kiss her. She moaned lightly into him as his grip roamed down to her body. A minor panging sensation broke through her gasp, making him pause from his touch. Thorin pulled the covers to reveal several bruises littering the skin on her upper legs.

"Well, there's no question that you are, a rough lover," Éla watched as he examined one thigh, brushing fingers over the marks he had left the previous night, "but quite satisfying."

Thorin frowned from guilt, then almost appeared to have changed his mind and looked at the female in a most devious way. "I'm glad you think so, but will it hinder your ability to walk properly?"

"I'm not sure." Éla swung her legs over the edge of the bed, already aware of the stiffened muscles before standing. Taking a step forward, she could sense her lower body's limited mobility from last night's activities. Sighing, she sat back down, plopping her head back onto the pillows. "I regret nothing."

"Then I am not sorry." Thorin slipped from under the covers, fetching their clothes that were scattered across the floor before the female dwarf could take a swing at him.

* * *

"Did anyone hear anything last night?" Bilbo asked timidly.

The company was rather quiet that morning. Their leader's absence, as well as the female's, hadn't gone unnoticed and so silent speculations blossomed throughout the wooden house. The hobbit didn't like when the dwarves became all secretive; it usually meant something wasn't right. He slowly developed a fondness for their boisterous characters. At least the merry meals and storytelling told him everything was fine. This was turning into a torturous cycle of deceit. Although he seemed to be the sole being who'd noticed.

"It was just the winds rattling the shingles." Bofur answered. "Weather was pretty rough with all the rain and gusts outside."

Bilbo sat quietly. It was logical and made sense. Lake Town definitely got a lot of rain this time of year, though he didn't quite believe the wind to cause such a loud bang.

Nori sniggered. "I doubt that was the only rough activity that took place."

"And what are you implying?" Dwalin leaned forward over the table in his chair, his voice low and engraved with warning. His physical prowess challenged the other dwarf to continue to test his luck.

"He already courted her!"

The dwarves turned to the youngest heir of Durin. An awkward silence filled the room and Kili seemed to have retreated as far back into his chair as he could. "What? ...It's a known fact."

"We know, brother." Fili draped an arm over Kili's shoulder.

Balin closed his eyes momentarily as if to rid himself from a bad memory. "I think we all knew upon seeing the braids. To finally have it verbalized, well, it still came as a shock even if we've had a few days to adjust to these new developments."

"Then this makes her family?" Kili asked impertinently, eyes eagerly returning to life. The older dwarf went to answer, only to purse his mouth in a fine line. He could not find the right words for a subtle explanation. Thorin's actions had been bold and a bit irrational since their first meeting with the Master over Éla's outburst. Balin prayed that his leader and friend would base all decisions for the good of their future as a whole, not for what may have felt right in the short interim.

"Yes and no."

Kili scrunched his face in an attempt to understand the double meaning behind Balin's confusing words. "Which is it?"

"Hard to say." The dwarf shifted uneasily in his chair before looking around at the attentive faces. "The braids make it complicated for anyone to know for certain, unless either party divulges private information."

"Theoretically, he could claim her as his wife." Gloin piped up. "Not officially though. Not yet."

"How would that work if she already has braids like mine?" Fili asked while pointing to the ones reserved for the line of Durin.

Bilbo glanced around the room, waiting with the younger members for a proper answer. None seemed to want to discuss the sensitive topic but were keen to listen to those willing to talk.

"Remember our discussion about courting braids? Before the forest?" Gloin looked to Balin for any sign to stop. He was given a tired nod of approval to continue. "Élarinya's new braids are of an older tradition to signify that both are already _joined_ or with the intent of becoming bound to each other."

Fili and Kili merely exchanged silent confusion, yet were reveled by the possibilities of their uncle's actions. Footsteps brought the conversation to an end and the company spread out in different groups among the three rooms. Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo remained in the living room as Thorin came into view shortly after, the oldest acknowledging their leader with a slight curt of the head. Dwalin remained still with arms crossed, but quickly glanced at the younger princes with a menacing stare; his sign for them to leave the room.

The hobbit took the opportunity to excuse himself with a mumble about books as Fili grabbed his brother by the arm and shoved him from his seat. Thorin hadn't really caught on to his nephews' departure as he sat next to Balin.

"Any word from the Master?"

Balin was thankful for a more practical discussion. "Nothing yet. We should hear from one of his messengers shortly."

* * *

Éla closed the door to the bedroom as quietly as she could in hopes that no one would come up the stairs and see her exiting Thorin's room rather than her own. Her luck seemed to have vanquished completely, for she nearly bumped right into their hobbit as the two met at the corner of the stairs.

"Bilbo!" Éla took a step back. "You scared me."

He smiled at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just about to get my book and sit outside. The sun's out again."

Éla got an idea. "Mind if I join? We could watch the boat masters by the docks."

Bilbo contemplated the plan. He didn't want to stay cooped up with the rest of the dwarves after their recent in-depth analysis. "Ok."

As the two headed downstairs, they were stopped by Fili and Kili's mischievous grins.

"Where are you two going?" Kili asked while in pursuit of the door.

Éla could already sense their overeager energy building up inside. "To the docks, beyond the gates of the town."

"Can we come?" Fili looked at her pleadingly, barely nodding in the direction of his brother, who so desperately needed to get out of the confinements of the wooden house. She gazed over his shoulder to Thorin and Balin watching them intently. Thorin seemed annoyed, and Balin appeared nervous for any negative outcome that may follow. Éla looked back to the blond dwarf.

"Of course..."

Kili slumped in a chair with early defeat as he felt the female give off a warning. "Urg! Why can't we ever have any fun?"

Éla chuckled. "I didn't say anything."

"So, what's the catch?" Kili rose cautiously.

"Behave and stay together."

The two faced Thorin naturally, who truly gave them a nonverbal warning as they followed Éla and Bilbo out into the town of men wearing cheeky grins. Neither pair had no idea what was in store for them that day.

* * *

_Short chapter, but at least now I'll be able to get the updates going again. (I find myself apologizing far too much for lack of updates, but at least life has decided to give me a break again.) So, thank you AGAIN for being patient!  
_


	22. Chapter 21

Éla cringed.

The sounds of the singing crowds were becoming tiring and needless to say, Bilbo was just as happy to exit the cheerful city as the female dwarf. The young princes still haven't been bothered by the praising townsfolk. They continued to embrace the attention freely given to them. Éla was glad to spend some carefree moments away from the consistent reminders of their quest. So the quartet walked to the edge of the forest that overlooked the docks for a much needed getaway.

Bilbo stuck his nose in his book, becoming oblivious to the two dwarves wandering about and sharing hidden laughs here and there. Éla kept an eye out for them even though she knew they wouldn't go far. It was the first time they've been alone with the female dwarf since Mirkwood. She suspected questions would follow at any moment. Nothing would contain their curiosity now that they were outside their uncle's boundaries.

Fili and Kili made their way back around, the younger placing a heavy hand on the hobbit's shoulder as he passed, sitting next to him.

"Lovely day, isn't it?" Fili prepped his pipe while overlooking the men at work on the docks. A scowl twisted his usually young, happy face. Éla followed his gaze, remembering their unpleasant ride in barrels that developed into a temporary loath for apples.

"Yes, it is."

Fall had finally set in; the waters grew dark and dangerous when the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

Fili turned away from the sight and sat down under the tree they occupied from the heated rays that afternoon. Éla waited for one of them to say something as Kili's eyes darted from the hobbit, to his brother, then to the female's intricate braids. He had been glancing at them for days without a word.

"You're taking it easy today."

Éla looked at Kili with a stone cold expression, trying not to come off rude while not giving off any unnecessary hints either. "Is that supposed to be a question or a statement?"

The two heirs caught Bilbo's quick glance before fixing his eyes back on his book. They were going to get away with a lot of mischief as long as Thorin didn't find out. It wasn't Bilbo's place to say anything if Éla had no intentions either. The female released a sigh as Kili twitched, awaiting permission. She hadn't been bothered by the attention from the company. The real issue were Thorin's nephews. She liked to play along with their antics from time to time but they were unrelenting.

"Let's get this over with."

"Your braids," Kili began, "can you tell us their true meaning? We're familiar with the courting braids yet you wear something far more...intimate."

"The rest of the company avoids the subject even when you and Thorin aren't around." Fili explained.

Éla's eyes widened slightly but her expression remained blank. Even Bilbo allowed himself a moment to really examine the braids.

"Does this make you family now?" Kili asked, clasping his hands firmly on his lap in an attempt to keep his eagerness under control. He wanted to show her respect and quite honestly, self-control over his usual naive, excited and rambunctious behaviour.

"That question might be better suited for Thorin." Éla said slowly. In truth, she could say yes. That answer had already been disclosed for days. The whole company knew.

Kili leaned back in defeat for the second time that day, allowing his body to fall over the cool grass and releasing a chuckle from the other dwarves. "Why won't anyone tell us anything? We're not children."

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"Just like nothing happened last night?" Kili turned his head to face the female, guilt written all over his features after realizing his mistake. Fili lightly hit his arm. "I'm sorry, I meant nothing-"

Éla put up a hand. "No, it's alright. You're young and curious."

Bilbo tried not to show his own curiosity and found difficulty focusing on his book as the female dwarf hadn't denied anything. Kili seemed to have relaxed slightly before facing her again.

"Once we take back the mountain and the dragon's defeated, will you and Thorin have children?"

"Kili..." The blond dwarf nudged his brother harder, causing him to sit up.

"You were thinking it too." He looked to his brother with determination. "Just imagine us taking care and having fun with little cousins! You could train him how to fight and I'll teach him how to use a bow!"

"Slow down!" Éla bellowed a laugh while waving her hands between them to catch Kili's attention. "Let's focus on one thing at a time, primarily the quest. I don't need rumors circling around Middle-Earth before our journey's end. Besides, it's not common for dwarf women my age to bear children."

"But it's not impossible." He persisted. The excited spark in their eyes was unnerving.

"No, it's not."

"Have you ever wanted children?" Bilbo asked as sincere as he could in hopes of not causing any more trouble for her.

Éla thought about the question for a moment. "I don't want to say yes, but I won't say no either. It was never something I truly considered until it was too late."

"Is that why you take care of us the way you do?" Fili went on. "You've taken over a lot of responsibility over the past few months."

Kili's face softened. "It's never too late, Éla."

"If only I could share your optimism and portrayal of the world." She stood and stretched. "Come, I think it's time we head back before someone decides to send a scout in search for us."

* * *

Back inside Lake Town, the four stopped at the armoury to drop off their weapons. Éla was the last to exit the building. She had been inspecting her dagger; great measures had been taken to keep her past hidden. Maybe it was time to be more open and allow life's turn of events to blossom instead of avoiding them.

As she exited into the streets, a peculiar voice rang through the air. "Lady Élarinya, what a surprise to see you out on such a beautiful day!"

The Master approached into view, surrounded by a few guards. "What a coincidence."

Fili, Kili and Bilbo made their way to the female dwarf's side none too pleased. He was too happy for his own good and they didn't like it.

"Good day to you too, Master." Éla bowed cautiously out of respect. She wasn't overly fond of the tubby man to begin with.

He waved his guards away and stepped forward. "May I have a word, my lady?" Dark eyes rested on her hair, narrowing slightly before overlooking the three figures standing behind her. "Alone?"

The Master gestured for her companions to depart, giving them some privacy. Éla reassured the young heirs and hobbit before they took their leave around the corner, out of sight. The Master waited until no one was around before speaking. "I understand your king will depart in a few days' time to reclaim his mountain. Such a quest can be quite dangerous, especially when it involves a dragon."

Éla turned her back to him, slowly examining the racks of weapons to ease her mind of the unjust sight of a human. "With all due respect, come forth with whatever it is you want to say. I don't have time for these mind games."

She heard him laugh quietly.

"You truly are a stubborn one." Heavy footsteps reverberated over the wooden floorboards, a heated gaze resting on her back. "Such a journey is not suited for a woman such as yourself."

He spoke cautiously, but remained confident. "You are more than welcome to stay in Esgaroth, Élarinya, free of battle and harm, even death. We will take good care of you here until your friends finish what they seek. You will be treated like a queen."

A hand voluntarily rested on her upper forearm from behind. Éla craned her neck to the side, eyes remaining fixed on the weapons instead. His move was bold and risky. No one would dare lay a hand on a dwarf woman, for any reason. That was something you just did not do. This man was defying cultural traditions that he could never understand.

"What do you say? The offer is there for you to take."

"You're asking me to leave my friends...my _family_." Éla turned around, standing to her full height. "I appreciate your concern, but this is as much my right as it is theirs. Nothing will change my mind."

The Master distanced himself from her. "Very well. I will respect your decision, even if it may be rash and unwise of you to decline such an offer."

Éla bowed quickly before walking out the door. She searched for her three companions who'd been waiting a little further ahead. A lot more would've been said to the Master but Éla held her tongue. She didn't want to bring disgrace and mistrust to the company. They also didn't need to make another enemy over foolish reasons.

* * *

_*Le-gasp!* What's this? An upload? Look who has a few major plot turns and important chapters written up on her phone for the near-distant future... ;)_

_It's about time this company departs Lake Town and moves forward with their quest. A couple more things left to wrap up, then they're off!  
I really miss writing my longer chapters for you guys, but this will have to do for now.  
_


	23. Chapter 22

_I'm so sorry there hasn't been any new chapters in a few weeks. I've been busy with night courses for work and we just took on a massive project that will take up quite a bit of extra time through till the Fall._

_I wanted to let you have some peace of mind in knowing that I do NOT plan on quitting this story; updates will just be a bit more spread out. I had to force myself to stop thinking about Éla and Thorin because my thoughts were getting jumbled and nothing was making sense. (The writer's block has been overcome, so here's the result.)  
_

_Thanks to those who haven't given up on me and continue_ _to follow this journey! :3_

* * *

The day had finally arrived where the Master of Lake Town hosted the last banquet in the company's honor before their departure the next morning.

The company scattered across town in small groups, doing as they willed. Éla herself wandered the markets, venturing through the vast wooden streets and shops that slowly begun to reopen upon the Master's hasty request.

After stopping by a produce cart, the female dwarf continued down another road that would eventually lead her back to the guest house. This part of town was new and unfamiliar. Tailors and blacksmiths were already hard at work, filling the clean air with the smell of raw iron, metal and smoke. Éla followed the shops until the smoke became far denser nearing the end of the district. The clanging together of metal grew louder with each step as she neared a forge. To her surprise, a burly figure caught her attention across the way.

"Dwalin." She walked over to the dwarf standing outside. "Fancy meeting you on this end of town."

He pushed himself upright from his position by the door. A small, wily spark shone in his eyes upon seeing the one who called out to him. Éla crossed the street to the opened doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same." Dwalin moved in front of the entrance as the female tried to look within. He noted the basket full of apples hanging on her. His mind briefly wandered to Fili's reaction; the poor lad couldn't look at the fruit. Dwalin looked up to a confused visage.

Éla raised a brow over the subtle move. "Is there a reason you're blocking the door, Mister Dwalin?"

"No reason." The dwarf crossed his arms, never diverting his stare.

Éla mimicked his actions, waiting patiently with a smile. "He's in there, isn't he? What's he doing?"

Dwalin opened his mouth but turned instead as they heard someone call his name from the far back. Éla raised a brow at the dwarf in amusement. She thought about entering the forge, but wouldn't have gotten far with him following closely at her heels. Éla decided not to carry out her plan to intervene.

"Very well." The female straightened and turned in the direction from which she came. "I'll see you both back at the house."

Dwalin waited until Éla rounded the bend before releasing a breath out of relief. That was too close for the dwarf. He headed inside the small shell of a hearth. The fire crackled in the dim room, constantly being drowned out by heavy strikes of metal on metal. Thorin stood by the fire over a stone pillar top; in one hand, he held a hammer, in the other, a cloth protecting him from his grasp on a small metal object taking shape.

Dwalin moved closer, taking a nearby seat. "Éla was outside."

Thorin had raised the hammer to swing down heavily only to pause midway, nearly striking the stone in the process. Eyes shot up to his friend.

"She's gone. Almost came in but left instead."

The hammer came back down on the objects being forged in silence. After a few more strikes, Thorin dipped them in a barrel of water to be cooled.

"Is Éla coming with us?" Dwalin asked quietly out from the silence. Thorin held onto the barrel, watching the steam die down as the metal finally cooled off. He took in a breath and bowed his head as if the question pierced right through him.

"Yes." He reached blindly into the water and grabbed the pieces he had been working on. The topic didn't appear to sit well with the dwarf leader. It troubled him to great lengths, which had led him to the forge in the first place. "I could force her to stay if I wished, but I can't. I won't."

Guilty thoughts were overrun by selfishness. All it took was one look when his friend finally met his stare, and Dwalin knew. Everything was at stake with this quest and decisions had to be made; some easier than others. The outcome was a most definite unknown.

Thorin continued working in silence as Dwalin kept a peaceful watch so as not to cause any disturbances.

* * *

Éla and the entire company were able to relax and enjoy their last gourmet meal in peace. The night carried on without incident, with the Master appearing somewhat frightened to approach the female dwarf. With Thorin close by, the Master remained distant out of respect for all of them. More praise had been voiced and toasts of thanks and luck spoken on their behalf one last time.

The feast had turned into an early dinner for the company. They were given time to themselves that evening to do as they pleased, for continuing this quest and slaying a dragon would most likely lead to imminent death. The Master couldn't have cared less. He was happy to see them off in the morning. This dwarvish company had been a pain to keep. For Élarinya, it was the end of a long holiday. After a fortnight she still couldn't grasp the concept of establishing a relationship that usually took decades to build.

As the company trekked back to the house, everyone branched off to their usual spots. Éla scrounged the kitchen for a cutting knife and grabbed an apple before heading upstairs. As she passed the living room, Fili scrunched his face in disgust.

"How can you still eat that?"

"No one's forcing you, Fili." Éla inspected the fruit in her hand. "It might be the last opportunity I get to eat something so sweet."

She chuckled after he made another face before walking to her room. Not to her surprise, Thorin followed. As she reached for her door, he slid an arm around her waist without question, beckoning the female towards his instead.

"You may want to talk to your nephews." Éla suggested while taking a seat by the window as she sliced the apple.

Thorin began to shed his outer layers. "Are they giving you trouble?"

"Oh no. They were just curious about family, my place among you."

"Your place is with us. With me."

Éla watched him cautiously as she took another slice from the fruit and ate it. Thorin paused momentarily, eyeing whatever he held that was concealed in his hand.

"You still have yet to give me answer, Élarinya." He finally gazed upon her sitting form.

"On what?"

Thorin moved across the room to sit next to her, pocketing the mysterious object. He shifted with enough force to make Éla lean on her back. Arms resting on either side of her shoulders, she slid hers up in a slow manner, interlocking around his neck while being mindful of the apple and knife in either hand. "I wanted to see if your question was genuine."

A scowl crossed his visage, eyes narrowing. "And why wouldn't it be?"

Éla smiled tauntingly as he leaned closer, eyes falling to her mouth. He straightened a little in surprise as she took a slice of apple that had been carved moments earlier. Éla chewed quietly, trying not to laugh from the unimpressed look Thorin was giving. She carved out another slice and popped it in her mouth. "Are you enjoying that?"

She nodded her head approvingly and cut a third piece from the apple, suddenly becoming amused by his disapproving glare. "Would you like a piece?"

Before Thorin could provide an answer, Éla popped the sliver in her mouth and quickly ate it. She barely had time to swallow before his lips met hers; quickly deepening the kiss so he could taste her. Thorin took the opportunity to remove both items from her hands. Never had he expected to enjoy the sweet taste like that before pulling away.

"To answer your question: you already know." They sat up in a more comfortable position. "Though, I will not verbally confirm it for you to have control over my fate. It was a clever strategy. Besides, would you rather have me by your side until the end?"

Thorin searched her features silently while contemplating her question. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling with that stone-cold expression of his. There would be plenty of time to master the breakdown of his thoughts after their journey.

"I'm responsible for my own fate, Thorin. You needn't worry."

"No," He shifted closer, "I am."

"I don't understand. Nothing's changed since my recruitment. My word still holds true."

Thorin took her hands in his. "It does, but you are part of my company, of Durin's Folk, my family."

"My wife." He paused momentarily, then took something out of his pocket to reveal silver metal courting beads.

"Thorin…" Sadness filled Éla's voice despite the gleam in her eyes. She couldn't bring herself to take it, let alone move a muscle. In all honesty, she didn't know what to do in that moment. A moment any lass would have dreamt of, she was at a loss.

"I do not question your ability to fight. You must understand that it is my duty to keep you safe now." Thorin stared at her directly. When Éla's sight fell from his, he lifted her chin so they met with sincerity. "If something were to happen to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Éla shook her head lightly. "I cannot accept this."

She fought the emotions dwelling inside, wanting to burst out at once. They both knew she would follow them to the end, yet it never stopped the buildup of fear and worry that anything could happen to either one. "If I do and something does happen, you will be bound to me. That wouldn't be fair."

"We're already bound to each other."


	24. Chapter 23

_To clarify; Thorin and Éla have been bound to each other since Chapter 19 :)  
Her braids (and new beads) are the equivalent to a wedding band. More information will be shed within the next few chapters._

* * *

A chill nipped at Éla's nose. Without opening her eyes, she drew the covers up close to her frame as best she could. The air remained cool; seeping through the fabric and forcing her even closer to the radiating warmth resting soundly from behind. Her body shivered from the cold temperature, even more so once the heat escaped entirely and exposed bare skin to the nippy atmosphere.

Thorin woke up upon feeling the small tremors of his lover with her back instantly pressed against him. It hadn't taken long for the dwarf to find the source of the brisk temperature change in the bedroom. He left the bedside and closed the window that had opened sometime in the night. Past the fogged frame, a light dusting of snow could be seen on the rooftops and pathways.

As Thorin made his way back to the female dwarf, his stare had become more devious when setting eyes on the form huddled in a ball of covers. Éla turned on her back to face him as he crawled in next to her. His weight tugged at the sheets, exposing her shoulders to the chilled air. She pulled back, sinking deeper under the covers.

"I know that look." Éla moved closer for dual cordiality, a tired smile sparking her features. "It's crossed your mind as well."

She freed a hand to lightly trace the defined muscle of his stomach, stopping when her fingers came into contact with his breaches. "The comforts of a lock and door?"

Thorin shifted so she could see him properly without having to strain her neck to look up. "Yes. But if that thought turns to action, you will have to stay."

"And why might that be?"

Thorin traced the curve of her jaw with the pad of his thumb. "If you are so keen to follow me to Erebor, you'll be require to walk and possibly fight," his hand roamed down over her legs with a heavy touch, "without hindrance."

She took the option into short consideration before a mischievous look crossed her face. "Then it's decided."

Éla threw the blankets on Thorin and skipped across the room, quickly clothing herself with underlayers so she would be shielded from the cold. Thorin watched in dismay, still propped up on his arm as Éla got dressed soundly. He had half expected her to choose the latter.

Eyes rested on the braids he had put in her hair a week earlier. Not one strand was out of place; the design was meant to last a good, solid year unless yanked free. Éla fancied old traditions mostly pertaining to braids, and it slowly amused Thorin the more time he spent getting to know her. That's why he chose her current hairstyle. She helped him remember parts of their cultural he had forgotten over the years. Needless to say, he had felt the _want_ to make her _his._ It just so happened that he did.

With so many uncertain outcomes revolving around the quest, Thorin couldn't guarantee anyone's life or safety once the company reached the desolation of Smaug. Perhaps this was out of desperation, even a small fraction of a possibility. But it was that small prospect that drove him towards his actions. He wanted to prepare for the worst if something happened to him…or all of them.

Thorin got up and snatched the small courting beads he had made the day before off the night table, and then wrapped his arms around Éla. He had never felt so strong and weak in one moment like this. They remained motionless in solitude for a short while longer. His breath brushed against her ear, sending shivers down her spine as he spoke quietly. "I'm going to miss being with you like this."

"You'll just have to wait until the next opportunity."

"Once Erebor is reclaimed…" His voice dropped to a low whisper as she listened intently.

Éla began to blush a deep crimson by the sudden onset of his request. "Thorin!"

She turned around in his embrace while he brushed the hair away from her neck, freeing only the two braids he needed. Thorin replaced the old ones with his. "Should something happen to me, you will be able to act on my behalf."

Éla watched his stern face harden even further, causing her a frown of her own. "Why are you saying this? Death will not befall you."

The moment the beads were placed, Thorin turned away and walked towards the window, stopping midway. "Fili and Kili aren't prepared to deal with the responsibilities of-"

"-You mean, _your_ responsibilities." Éla followed, gently grabbing his shoulder to make him face her again. "Thorin, if the worst happens you have two strong heirs to follow in your footsteps without so much a second thought. You should be proud to have had the opportunity to teach and watch them grow into the young dwarves they have become."

With that matter settled and her words bringing some relief to the dwarf, Éla noticed the sudden diversion in his eyes. "We're not discussing this again."

"Please, don't make me stay here." Her whole body pleaded to him. She didn't want to be left behind, not when they were so close to _home_.

"I won't." Thorin muttered quietly, reassuring his promise despite hidden doubts about previous decisions stemming back to Rivendell. He knew she would not be safe coming with them, nor if she remained in Lake Town.

* * *

The company strode to the docks of the wooden town with little talk. The cold winds persisted throughout the morning as men loaded boats with provisions, weapons and rowers. The people continued to sing from their windows and doorsteps, not wanting to be too exposed to the unkindly weather. By the time the boats were ready, small flakes of snow began to fall again. The Master and his councilors watched from the town's hall as Thorin and his company boarded for departure.

Éla followed Bilbo towards the center of the large vessel, overlooking the waters away from Esgaroth. Her gloved hands dug into the wooded railing, her grip tightening with each sway of the waves.

"Are you nervous?" She asked quietly to the hobbit who had been following her gaze over the river and beyond.

"A little." He whispered in return. Far beyond the treeline and up the River Running, they could see the tip of the Lonely Mountain protruding into the dull sky. "Yes."

Bilbo looked up at the female dwarf; her eyes had closed from the last wave gently rocking the boat into the docks. "Do you not like boats?"

Éla shook her head lightly. "This is my first time, so I'll have yet to make a decision."

"Really? You should be warned about motion sickness. It's a nasty feeling."

"I think I can keep my wits about me." She gave the hobbit a small smile in thanks. The boats were safe and sturdy. A few cradles from the water shouldn't cause much trouble for an uneasy mind.

The two turned around upon a sudden clearing of the throat. A tall man with dark hair partially pulled back stepped forward. He was not one Éla recognized or had seen before, yet she couldn't help but notice a bow and quiver of arrows slung over his back. If Kili was close by, the two would have probably delved into discussion about archery. The man bowed slightly, never diverting his stare from the female dwarf. It made Bilbo a little uncomfortable and intimidated having someone so tall come up on them like that.

"You must be Lady Élarinya, if I am not mistaken." He stole a glance over his shoulder to make sure no one was listening. The female nodded. "My name is Bard. I wish to have a quick word with you if you will."

"If it's about our quest, Thorin would be the one to speak to." She responded, unsure whether this man would become a friend or a possible adversary in the near future.

Bard spoke more sternly, lowering his voice from prying ears. "That's precisely what this is about. You appear to be more rational when it comes to talking. But that is beside the point. We do not have much time so I'll make this quick."

Éla stood to attention, a sickening feeling swelling in her gut as the two listened intently to the man's opposition.

"Whether your king is who he says he is, what lays beyond our shores is perilous." The man paused as if a part of him was unconvinced that his words would sway the female's thoughts. "I was hoping that you could talk to him, to Thorin. You understand that if he awakens that beast, we'll all be destroyed."

"I wish I could help ease your troubled mind Master Bard, but not even I could influence that deliberation." Éla responded.

Bard looked away for a brief moment and then bowed to leave. "Then I will ask that you speak with him before reaching your destination in a few days. See if you can change his mind before it's too late for all of us. Thank you for your time."

Bilbo and the female watched him depart to another area of the boat. The hobbit began to wonder if anyone had any power over Thorin's decisions at all. Surely, Balin's council would have some effect but it appeared that he too, would follow Thorin no matter how foolish his choices may be perceived. Here they were now, all ready to leave behind the last known civilization and safety before stumbling towards an unknown doom.

As the paddles splashed into the waters, Bilbo glanced at Éla one last time to catch her expression as the boats drifted away from shore. Right then, he realized he wasn't the only one solely unhappy. Éla knew the hobbit was watching her. Without a word, she patted his hand next to hers in comfort.

"It will be alright." She spoke softly before moving away from the edge as the water's upsurges began making her feel nauseated.


	25. Chapter 24

For two days the boats rowed up the Long Lake. It had become a slow, nauseating experience for Éla: one she decided she did not like.

During those long couple of days, she thought about what the bowman had said in hopes of taking her mind off her topsy-turvy stomach. Nights were far worse as they made little progress against the strong current. It seemed to have slowed them even more. Though it was all a figment of the imagination, she still felt somewhat cheated that not one other had succumbed to the rolling waves' hypnotic illness.

As much as they all wanted their home freed from the dragon, she had no authority over Thorin's decisions. There were no supplementary doubts that he wouldn't listen to what she had to say; however, his judgement would forevermore remain final. The more time she spent thinking, the stronger Éla's realization portrayed itself before her: she would follow Thorin until the end, just like everyone amidst his company.

The rocking reminder of the boat left the female wanting to be far away from these wooden vessels and even farther away from large bodies of water.

On the third evening, preceding the torturous biliousness for a select few, the rowers drew up towards the left bank and debarked the company of dwarves near ponies and provisions as promised by the Master of Esgaroth. Éla and Bilbo were of the first to land their feet on solid ground.

"Finally." Éla nearly stumbled over her boots upon walking down the plank extending to shore. She had grown accustomed to balancing her body mass against the tipping of the boat, so it took a moment to regain some former composure in standing firm. Bilbo walked passed, quickly inspecting his surroundings before facing the rest of the group filing one by one down the stilted beam.

"That wasn't so bad." He proclaimed rather cheerfully. Éla gauged his mood, knowingly aware of the hobbit's gloomy expressions towards the mountain when he thought no one was watching. Bilbo sensed her holding stare and tried to shed some light. "You haven't fallen ill which I may point out, is a good sign."

"I suppose." She gave a half-suppressed laugh. Being in the continuous company of a hobbit seemed to keep her mind at ease. They were very laid-back folk, complete opposites to dwarves. Bilbo had a gentle soul, regardless of the dread hidden behind those grey-blue eyes. "Now I just need to shake off the upset feeling in my stomach."

Bilbo nodded, shielding his hands from the cool temperature in the front pockets of his waistcoat. "I'm sure it will pass over soon."

* * *

Balin watched the dwarves, his eye fixed more so on the female accompanying them, then turned towards Thorin who waited for the rest to make it to shore. The elder leaned closer for a reserved conversation as the men busied themselves with the mechanisms of their craft.

"It is not too late."

Thorin faced his friend in question. "For what?"

"Éla." Balin looked over their surroundings uneasily, although he voiced his opinion in a calm, steady fashion. "This is her last chance for safety."

"I already spoke to her on the matter." Thorin's gaze narrowed upon settling on the silhouettes ashore. "She does not want to be left behind."

Balin became momentarily speechless, his mouth slightly agape and unsure how to proceed with what he had just heard. Not in one hundred years had he heard such an excuse come from his king. He quickly recovered and moved to fill Thorin's sight with himself. "If the worst befalls us all, namely you, then she will be."

As his advisor, he was obligated to make Thorin see all options available to them, when given the opportunity amidst their present standing. Dwarf women were highly valued due to their slow re-population rate and low numbers. Balin knew it as did Thorin, but to willingly allow Éla to continue forth over an inane cause - he wanted to make certain that Thorin fully understood the gamble they were taking.

"Balin, I would be dead before I left her in a town of men. She would not be safe there."

"Nor will she be safe once we reach the mountain!" The white-haired dwarf piped down as the bowman approached within earshot.

"We will go no further. From here you are on your own." Bard eyed Thorin coolly. "Once you disembark, we will take our leave. Necessities have been stored under a tent for your needs near the ponies."

Balin gave his thanks and followed an ill-tempered Thorin to shore.

The men did not stay long once the sails were repositioned. They made quick work to get out of the mountain's shadow looming over their location. The dwarves watched in silence as the boats faded out of view. None were inclined to sort through the provisions right away, for the last signs of life vanished along with a setting sun.

With night vastly approaching, each member was assigned a task and set to work to make camp off shore. Bilbo was last to turn his back on the river where the wooden craft disappeared some time earlier. Every minute that passed felt like a loop as time stood still. Up one end of the river, he knew it was safe, on the other end was all unknown to him. He counted his blessings that nothing would surprise them in the night.

* * *

Bombur plunked himself on a mossy tree log in front of a cooking pot with a butcher knife in hand. He unwrapped one package of meat, carefully pealing each corner one at a time as if it were a delicate flower. A twinkle could be seen in the corner of his eye as he ogled his work. In no time, the plump dwarf began slicing the red meat into bite-sized pieces for a stew. Bofur poured some water into the pot and transferred it over the crackling fire to bring it to a boil, since his brother's focus was infested over the food. He too sat next to the cooking fire and started working on some vegetables to add all while whistling a merry tune.

Éla came over with Bilbo shortly after the first round of meat was dumped in the pot, their arms full of varying lengths of wood for the fire.

"Need help?" She asked gallantly.

Bofur searched frivolously around the makeshift table on a stump and boulder before catching the flame's reflection of Bombur's cooking utensils sprawled out on the ground. He snatched the extra knife and handed it to her.

"Here ye go. The sooner we get these vegetables peeled and prepped, the sooner we can eat!"

Éla took the knife and sat between the two and followed the dwarf's direction, leaving the hobbit on stirring duty. "What's on the menu for tonight?"

"Stew _à__ la Bombur_."

The two suppressed glances while holding back a laugh over Bombur's enthusiasm for food. The dwarf didn't know how to take their reactions and appeared embarrassed for saying anything. He quickly distracted himself with another package of meat, unraveling the thick slice with the same amount of care as the first, letting his sight falter from possible humility.

"Any cooking from you always turns out delicious, Master Bombur." Éla added for encouragement. He really was a good cook for someone who could eat more than he could chew.

Bilbo looked at the round dwarf and could've sworn a light tint shaded his cheeks from the compliment. "Thank you."

"I mean it Bombur. If not for you or Bofur, or even Master Baggins," she surveyed those around her, smiling at Bilbo in the dark, "we'd probably starve ourselves."

Bofur gave a hidden wink before resuming his whistling as if their small talk never happened. Éla lined up a potato with the knife. As the blade dug into the skin, slowly lifting its outer layer away from its core, she caught wind of a smell mixing in with the earthy aroma. After a moment, she smelled the air with an attempt to not make the three bodies closest to her suspicious of her actions. The nauseated sensation returned, steadily building within the pit of her stomach.

Éla mentally inspected with the aid of her eyes, anything and everything that gave off an odour. It didn't take long to pinpoint the source: raw meat. Bombur happily chopped away at the final pieces. The mild wind soon changed direction, blowing the aroma from the fire over them as Bofur got up to stir the contents in the pot. Éla paused and put down the knife, her stomach churning from the new smell. She closed her eyes to try and focus on the cool breeze in hopes that it would settle any agitations. As Bombur stood, he placed the last bit of food into the pot with a _splash_. The new items sizzled within the heated water, the aroma intensifying.

"_That smells awfully good." _

Her stomach flipped as Bilbo spoke, the sensation overpowering her gag reflex. In one shaky breath, she rose from the ground and nonchalantly walked away from the cooking fire in-behind a small patch of oaks. Éla felt sickened by the meat and wanted to get as far away from it. She stumbled a little ways further from camp just in time as the contents of her stomach emptied behind a tree. A foul taste was left in her mouth. Grabbing the flask tied to her belt, she took a mouthful and swished the water around before spitting it out.

At least the swaying motion disappeared and Éla felt better slumping to the ground, forehead resting on the cool leather of her arm after wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"You alright, lass?" Bofur rounded the edge of the trees and knelt down to her level. He grew concerned when she disappeared, leaving him and his Bombur so suddenly. They had been huddled around the fire one minute, and when he turned around, Éla was nowhere in sight.

She raised her head to meet the winged hat and funny mustache peering at her so closely. Éla couldn't help herself from chuckling. Bofur unknowingly took on an appearance of a curious child when he was worried.

"The waves finally caught up with my stomach." She gave a half-hearted smile before he laughed at her. "I'll be fine."

"That was hours ago." The dwarf looked down at the wretched mess between them expanding over the soil like thick liquid.

He offered his hand for her to get up. "Funny ye can stomach a river of rapids over small waves in a boat."

"I had control over my barrel." She protested, adding to his amused visage. "My nerves just got the better of me."

"If ye say so."

Bofur guided her back to camp where she took up a position near the ponies that was a safe distance from the blowing smells. With the nausea gone, her stomach began protesting hunger. Ori soon joined the female in quiet solitude, his quill scratching away in his book. Éla smiled at the young scribe; he would become an amazing storytelling one day, or even a recorder. There would be plenty of work available to him once the quest has been fulfilled. Many opportunities would be presented to all of them should Thorin remember rightfully so. It was one more perk to look forward to should they all survive. In the meantime, most had their thoughts swarming around sleep and the last leg in their journey.

After a quick meal, the dwarves gathered around the fire to keep warm from the cold, weary night. Not much was said as their spirits fell, giving in to the gloomy sky and low howling of the wind. Éla did her best to remain positive, but even she could only pretend for so long. Dori was given first watch and so the company huddled their bedrolls near the fire. She watched them settle before sitting down on hers. Thorin placed himself next to Éla, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down with him. She pressed her back against his chest. It was not the same having armor barricading her from him, but she was content for the gesture and silence.

* * *

_End of Ch23 + 24 was edited to fix the structure of conversations.  
_


	26. Chapter 25

_Spit, blood and curses flew out of many mouths, merging among voluminous cries and reverberating clashes of metal as a battle waged on. Panic erupted as an immense shadow loomed over from behind – a deep snarling laugh bellowed its amusement, sending a ghostly chill up one's spine. _

_Cries faded in and out by the sudden onset of pain that fell just as quickly as it emanated. Falling into a never-ending dark abyss, waiting for the moment of contact that never came, glazed orbs shut out the murky world one more time._

Éla woke in a startle, heart palpitating by what she had just dreamed. This wasn't the first time those images bowed to her like a newborn nightmare. It began to plague her mind at night, making it difficult to sleep. What were these nightmares she was having? She wondered over its significance but was interrupted shortly after by a curious hobbit who crouched to her level near the fire.

"Bad dream?" He asked quietly, frowning at the diminishing flames for not providing a substantial amount of heat to warm his cold hands.

Éla watched him rub both hands together in friction. "What gave way for that assumption?"

"The shocked look spread over your face." Bilbo explained. "There seems to be a lot of that going on nowadays."

"A lot has happened."

It was true, a lot had happened within the last few weeks. Thorin and Éla's courtship no longer remained secretive and judging by mixed views within the company, the hobbit pondered the challenges both dwarves would face once the quest was over. Fili and Kili were the only two who were relatively convinced and ecstatic about the news while the others, not so much. Although he'd been traveling with Thorin's company for well over seven months since leaving The Shire, he didn't need to know much about dwarven customs to see that their actions may not be widely acceptable among their people.

Bilbo didn't like to over-think too much about the personal matters of others and instead, gazed over the treetops with a sky bathing in a golden glow yet threatened by overcasting clouds. The morning was a gloomy one as the dwarves loaded their ponies with as much as they could carry in preparation for a long ride North-West towards the mountain.

Éla got up, rolled her bedroll and fastened it to one of the available ponies next to Bofur.

"Looks like we're riding partners today."

She returned a warm smile. Even the always optimistic dwarf sensed the weight of the quest tugging on what little hope they had left. The twinkle usually seen in his eyes was replaced with uncertainty, clouded by what lay ahead. No song would cheer for them, nor bring fervent faith to the unwilling heart.

Thorin and Dwalin took the lead once everyone was saddled and everything accounted for. Éla hoisted herself on her pony and rode alongside Bofur. Behind them, Balin and Bilbo brought up the rear with two ponies heavily equipped with necessities. Their going was slow as there was no definitive path for the ponies to maneuver through. Sometime later that morning, Thorin, Dwalin, and even Dori scouted further ahead, splitting the group into two with a several meter gap between them. No one spoke or sang out of fear of being heard by an unknown foe. Éla kept looking over her shoulder, making sure Balin and their hobbit hadn't fallen back too far with the extra load. The rest rode in silence as the filtered green scenery lessened to charred soil and stumps. Any signs of vegetation soon disintegrated into the barren lands as they arrived on the outskirts of the Desolation of Smaug.

Tension began to rise as the company came to a halt, looming over the wastelands outside the abandoned city of Dale, the former town of men built in the shadow of the Lonely Mountain. Each member rode up to the edge of the hill anticipating an airborne fire-breather swooshing down upon their location, but nothing came. All was quiet on the southern front.

The full view of a long-forgotten homeland was nerve-racking for the older members who remembered the day the dragon attacked Erebor. For Éla, it was a memory that continued to haunt her past and uneasily settled in the pit of her stomach. She looked around at the other reactions; Fili, Kili and Ori appeared more in awe over its magnificent height than the despair and mixed emotion given off by the rest. They've only heard stories about their homeland and pictures drawn from remembrance. It was entirely different to see something firsthand.

The company ventured towards the western side of the mountain near a southern spur formerly known as Ravenhill. There, they made camp by midafternoon next to a damaged watch tower. Éla aided Bofur with keeping the ponies together so they wouldn't bolt from fright. If she were an animal venturing in unfamiliar territory all while sensing danger, she would want to turn and run in the opposite direction too. Thorin glowered at the watch-post; even if it would provide a decent view of their surroundings, it was not safe to climb and expose themselves to imminent danger. Not yet.

"Balin." Thorin called for the elder dwarf who obliged and was swiftly at his side. "Take Fili, Kili and Master Baggins to search the land of the South by the Front Gate."

With spirits dwindling, Éla discerned the minor reluctance in their hobbit at the idea of expediting closer to the mountain's entrance and thought best to intervene. "I'll go."

"No."

Thorin's steely gaze pierced over her. She glowered at him for looking at her in such a way.

"And why not?" Éla demanded, joining their circle of debate. "It would benefit to have two who know the landscape rather than one out of four."

"You're not going." He said in a commanding voice. "End of discussion."

Balin cleared his throat before sending the female a pitying look of compassion. "We will be back shortly."

Nori walked past the jagged group as Thorin sent Balin with his nephews and Bilbo to scout ahead. Éla waited until they were out of earshot before confronting the dwarf leader.

"What was that about?!" She whispered indignantly.

He faced her indifferently, not wanting to continue a pointless argument. "I will _not_ send you out into danger where I cannot see you. It is for your own protection. "

"Thorin, I am not some fragile piece of pottery that can easily be smashed into pieces!"

"What makes you so upset?" The quick change in her demeanor surprised him. Éla appeared more offended by the subject than he anticipated. As he stepped forward, she backed away and his patience grew interminably thin.

"Do not treat me any different from those in your company." She necessitated, wanting to be heard. "That's all I ask."

"We already discussed this, Éla." Thorin grew frustrated by this persistent nature. It quickly escalated into an unnecessary hurdle. "I said I would allow you to continue forth, but I will not put you at risk. You made your choice."

"No. If I remember correctly, you were the one who took it upon yourself to make that choice." She stormed off but he grabbed her by the wrist, not allowing her to walk away from him so easily, not until he was good and ready and finished what she had started. "Then why agree to it?"

"It has nothing to do with that." She protested, eyes diverting anywhere but his face, a hint of shakiness in her voice. He tried again to pull her close but she refrained from moving, so he released his grasp. Something troubled her and he wanted to resolve whatever it was sooner than later.

"Then what?" Thorin asked one final time, in a low, arduous tone. He did his best to keep his anger and frustration in check but it was a challenge given the circumstances.

With a sigh, Éla looked at him in defeat. "I don't know."

As she walked back to the center of the camp, her hand subconsciously rested on the hilt of her dagger only to find that it was missing within its sheathe. There was only so much patience one had in one day and she knew who to search for. Éla bypassed Bofur and Bifur towards the stone tower where Ori sat with his book next to his notorious brother. The younger was puzzled upon noticing the female's cross stare undirected on him.

"Very clever, Nori." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for the dwarf to relieve what he had taken.

Ori watched his brother wide-eyed and faced the female before facing their leader located further back in deep conversation with Dwalin. The younger gave a pleading stare to return whatever it was he had taken so none would cause any trouble for the group.

"May I please have my weapon back?" Éla asked calmly again, her features portraying the opposition.

A quirky smile crossed Nori's lips before displaying the weapon from his sack. He examined the silver runes and craftwork of the blade.

"It's a well-crafted piece." He said, admiring the small details. "I never intended you would pick up on its absence in such a short time span."

Without a word, he returned her dagger in her outstretched palm and Éla sheathed it instantaneously.

"You would be amazed how fast people pick up on a valuable item being misplaced, or stolen."

Ori's face relaxed that nothing came of his brother's treason. They would be forgiven and he silently prayed that Éla wouldn't divulge the incident to Thorin. Nori remained unreadable except for the curl on the corners of his mouth.

"No hard feelings?"

Éla mimicked his stare and decided to join them. Ori really enjoyed her company, and so began drawing the runes on her dagger from memory.

"No hard feelings." She agreed to let it slide. After all, what did they have to lose under the mountain's dejected shadow?

* * *

_Oh my goodness! Jumping to conclusions already?! Whether Éla's pregnant or not will be for you to decide as the story continues. It's not 100% clear to you, but I already know what will happen. :) _


	27. Chapter 26

Thirty minutes passed before Balin and the other three returned. The company gathered around the foot of their secluded camp, eager to know what lay beyond their location. Upon returning some noticed Éla's set mood as she kept some distance from the dwarf leader. She stayed with Ori, listening to every explanation of the drawings and notes in his book. For the first time, he did not shy away as he spoke in confidence. The scribe had a gentle, innocent personality, never faltering over his words. Éla turned her head to watch the others in deep discussion while still paying attention to Ori. Bilbo had gone up to Thorin, who withdrew the map, handing it over. She watched Bilbo perch himself on a small boulder nearby, extensively examining the piece of parchment before occasionally looking up the mountain's wall, then back down again. Fili and Kili stayed by their uncle. Balin stole a few glances towards Éla and Ori, but didn't leave Thorin's side right away.

A moment later Ori's voice dropped, merging into silence and swift scratches of his quill took precedence. The female gazed upon him, observing every stroke bringing the image to life.

"What are you drawing?"

He lifted his head to look at her before returning his attention to the page, a sheepish smile forming as he continued his work. "You."

"Me?" Éla was a bit surprised and leaned closer to view the interpretation. "Why's that? I'm sure you could find a more suitable subject at the moment."

Ori's detail extended beyond Éla's silhouette overlooking the scene behind her, to a rough outline of Thorin in the background. He glanced up again, examining her braids before mimicking its design on paper where appropriate.

"You're an important part of the company. If all goes well," he fell silent, resting the quill and gazed over her shoulder. "You will be our queen."

"I'm not so sure about that, but it's a kind thought." Éla didn't have much spirit left, none of them really did being under the mountain's shadow.

* * *

Bilbo continued to ponder over the runes when finally he stared hard up the mountain wall, surveying every crevice and likeliness to the drawing on the map.

"I think we should move." He stated none too quiet.

Thorin strode towards him. "What good will that do?"

"Better than staying here." Bilbo pointed to the marker on the map. "The door may be located further in that direction, away from the South Gate of the river."

He waited for Thorin's approval. The dwarf leader faced his company after briefly scanning the map in the hobbit's hands. "Let's move out. We'll make camp west of this location."

The dwarves moved the ponies to a long valley far more constricted from where they were camped previously. There was a little more hope to spare with fewer tracks of the dragon and more greenery patching the soil. Light from the setting Sun began to diminish as night set in. Gloin started a fire and a meal was prepped and ready in no time. Éla sat against a tall tree stump, looking out towards what little could be seen of the plain further below and part of Dale. They were mostly surrounded by large rock spurs which provided some shelter from the wind and prying eyes of unwanted company.

Éla whipped out a small knife and apple she had confiscated from her pouch and began slicing the fruit. She watched the golden Sun fade behind the forest trees in the distance. Night crawled over the sky in darkness, soon wiping out all traces of daylight. Gazing up at the stars, she silently prayed that their camp would go unnoticed for the night. Chatter and crackling of the cooking fire echoed around them. Éla listened to the sounds coming from behind as eyes scanned the valley below. Even from such a distance, she could make out the gutted terracotta roofs of Dale damaged from fire. The city took on an appearance of a ghost town falling to decay. But still, after more than a century, its structure was firm and everlasting.

Moving on, she followed the forest perimeter west of her vision but stopped. Éla backtracked a few kilometers east, locking onto specks of light reflecting under the moon and stars. She straightened, almost alarmed by something so small and barely visible twinkling in the dark. In a blink, whatever it was, was gone. The female remained still in the shadows, holding her breath in hopes of picking up on distant sounds.

She surveyed the landscape yet nothing came into view. She wasn't sure if she was seeing things that weren't there, or if something lurked in the shadows of the trees watching and waiting. Éla was so focused and stiffened to make sure she wasn't losing her sanity that she hadn't heard the hobbit come around the corner of the rock ledge.

"Éla, I brought-" He gently rested a hand on her shoulder but quickly leapt back as the female jumped out of her skin. Once she realized who it was, she immediately calmed.

"For Durin's sake, don't scare me like that." She gasped.

Bilbo looked apologetic. "I didn't mean to. You were so focused, I didn't mean to startle you."

Éla looked out across the valley once more. "I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination."

Bilbo followed her gaze, but didn't catch anything out of the ordinary. He held out a bowl of food for her to take. "Here. Dinner's ready."

Éla shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something." He persisted, setting the bowl down next to her.

Bilbo walked away only to return as swift as he left with some food for himself. He took a seat beside the female and began to eat quietly. Éla's poor attempt at ignoring the growl in her stomach did not go unnoticed. Bilbo smiled to himself when she finally picked up the bowl and joined him. He took their bowls and left the female alone once they finished.

Éla had a little remorse for wanting to be left in solitude in the dead of night, but was still grateful for it. She leaned back against the stump to gaze at the stars shining down on them. It wasn't long after when she heard heavy footsteps crunching against rock and pebbles.

"I hope you don't plan on sleeping over here."

Thorin came into view. Éla didn't want to look at him; she was still a little upset with him. The aura of his presence forced her to bend to his will. He hadn't appeared angry or upset, judging by his features. His eyes had instead shown a small degree of worry. Thorin extended his hand, waiting for her to comply. Éla hesitated before taking it and pulling her to her feet.

"I would feel better knowing you are closer to camp." He held her by the shoulders, searching for something as she dropped her head. A wave of emotion washed through her, the same wave of mixed emotions and signals she had felt in Esgaroth. Thorin lifted her chin only to see her eyes glassing over.

"Thorin, I…" Éla tried to find words but she couldn't as her voice lodged itself in her throat. She wanted to, but couldn't in fear of breaking down.

"You know all I want is for you to be safe."

She nodded, holding herself together. "I know."

He led her back to the center of camp where the dwarves already laid out bedrolls between the rock and boulders.

"Get some sleep." He told her as he left her side to sit next to Dwalin by the doused fire.

Watch was doubled that night for dread of the dragon. Éla curled under her blanket with her back to the two on watch. She didn't want to face anyone but her plan backfired when she saw Kili's outline next to her, fast asleep. Grumbling, she pulled the fabric over her face and shut her eyes from the world.

* * *

Over the next few days the dwarves split into small groups to search for the secret door. Bombur, Bifur and Éla were left to watch the ponies. It had turned into an uneventful lengthy period of time and the female grew tired of waiting. The camp was so quiet except for Bifur sharpening his spear that Éla nearly dozed off if not for the first group's return. No one had any luck in finding the entrance.

The following morning, Bilbo looked over the map again and again. Thorin was getting more stressed as the days went by without any findings. Éla tended to dishes after breakfast and cleaning up.

"I hoped Thorin wouldn't have been so uptight with you here."

Kili leaned against a boulder, examining his sword with no interest. Fili and Balin wandered next to the young dwarf.

"Why's that?" Éla chuckled.

Kili looked at her cheekily. "You gave us a break from his wrath."

"He's your uncle and leader. If I had to deal with your antics on a constant basis, I would lose my head too." Éla said sarcastically.

The boys exchanged brotherly signals and Kili straightened to appear as serious as one could. "Éla, can we ask a favour?"

She instantly suspected foul play. "You may ask, but I cannot spare any promises."

"When the dragon's killed and we all survive this quest, will we be able to come to you when Thorin comes down on us?"

"That is…a lot to ask." They received a surprised laugh from the female, a trait that had become sparse since their arrival at the mountain. She couldn't believe what she was hearing while Balin took some amusement out of it.

"Why do you want – what did you do?" Éla eyed them suspiciously, half expecting for Thorin or someone else to storm towards them.

Balin glanced over his shoulder and left his spot. "Not what they did, but what they haven't done yet." He noted in passing.

"_Fili, Kili!"_

Thorin hollered for his nephews, whom obliged to the call. After a brief discussion, Bilbo returned the map to Thorin and he, Fili, and Kili wandered towards the mountains southern corner, away from camp. Éla watched the group leave, then back to Thorin. He was in deep discussion with Balin when the older dwarf waved Éla to join them.

"Balin will take you to search one of the paths for the door." Thorin indicated. "Fili and Kili took Bilbo to the southern wall, so we'll continue over here."

Éla studied him cautiously, unsure if this was a test. "You're allowing me to go?"

"Yes, so long as you're both back by nightfall." He said blankly. "It's your choice."

"Alright, we're off." Balin grabbed his weapon and started for the easiest path up the mountain.

Thorin took the moment to grab Éla's arm, pulling her close so he could whisper in her ear. "Be careful."

It was genuine and she cupped his face with her free hand, returning the honesty. "I will, and thank you."

He watched them disappear amidst the rocks. When they were a fair ways from camp, Éla couldn't help but wonder what Balin had said to convince Thorin to allow her into a search party. The dwarves stumbled in silence, careful of their footing as the rocky terrain quickly ran out of mobile ledges for maneuvering. In one final turn, they reached a dead-end after only a few hours. Balin decided it was time for a break before heading back to the group.

"Is everything alright, lass?"

Éla was slightly taken aback by his sudden onset of questioning. "What do you mean?"

"Between you and Thorin. I don't mean to pry in private matters of others, I'm just making sure you're mutually alright."

"Everything's fine, it's just…" She didn't know what to say.

Balin gave her a chance to finish though she went silent, completely at a loss.

"You two share an interesting dynamic when it comes to showing emotions, to say the least." The dwarf specified upon countless observations on his own accord. Éla shifted uneasily, not that she should've felt so. "I haven't seen Thorin so happy since the birth of his nephews. Help me to understand why _you_ are pushing him away. I've seen the fear in your eyes."

"I don't fear Thorin." She clarified. Balin did make it clear that it was Éla doing the pushing this time around. She hadn't really noticed, or understood her own reasoning for it until now. "I fear that I will be forgotten. Perhaps I've been trying to protect myself from the truth this whole time."

"If I may ask, what exactly are you protecting yourself from?"

"If he becomes king, what will happen to me?"

Balin considered the unlikely question. Had she not seen what her future held with Thorin? "You will be his wife: our queen, as law dictates."

"The feelings he has shown me, the words he has said; am I not a distraction from what he truly desires?" Éla didn't know what to believe anymore. She was worried about her part in Thorin's life knowing their journey was coming to an end very, very soon. He wanted nothing more than to reclaim Erebor and the throne. Would their love dwindle over time, or would it hold true as strong as stone? As much as Éla wanted the horrid beast slain, not knowing what would happen next scared her. It could easily be predicted, but still lingered and indefinite.

"How you opened his heart in six months, let alone a fortnight, is beyond me yet a feat no one has accomplished to date. Including his sister." Balin went on to explain as a matter-of-fact. "Thorin is under a lot of stress as it is, we all are."

The dwarf walked over, peering at her with such caring eyes and warm features. "He would not be so foolish to you after all you've been through. Come, the Sun is beginning to set so it's best we make our way back before there's no light to guide us down."

As Balin and Éla arrived at camp unscathed and tired, Fili and Kili came into view, Bilbo sandwiched between them with excitement. The dwarves gathered around eagerly wanting to hear why the younger was so happy. Fili stepped forward, a wide grin plastered on his face as he tried to remain dignified.

"You won't believe what we found."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this update; a little more insight into why Éla's always been conflicted when interacting with Thorin. It's one of many factors that come into play. _

_Fun fact: I tend to write backwards, meaning I'll think/write a few scenes in the near future to help set a layout for the next chapter. So I've actually started on the Bo5A to help with Ch26. :)_


End file.
